Next Time Around
by TWbasketcase
Summary: Monday came and nothing changed. 5 teens can't find the courage to like who they want to like and they are lower than ever. What happens when they land in detention again, 1 year later?
1. What Did I Get Myself Into?

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1: What Did I Get Myself Into?**

* * *

"Rise and shine champ; I want your ass out of bed, now!" 

Andrew Clark threw his hands over his face as he desperately tried to shield himself from the murderous sun beams that slipped in from his bedroom window. He couldn't tell for sure what time it was but he knew for damn sure he was not going to be happy with the result.

"Let's go Sport! You have training! Up now!" Michael Clark grasped onto the comforter - which Andy was holding over himself like a life line - and pulled it down in one swift motion.

Andy groaned miserably and sat up. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Good, I want you down in the garage in ten minutes...not one second longer, you hear?"

Andy nodded somberly. "Yes sir."

Michael left the room gravely and slammed the door behind him. Andy could not believe how the day started already; it was bad enough that he had to spend the entire day at school, but a training session first thing at 5:30 am? His father had to have been kidding himself!

He pulled on a pair of blue Shermer High track pants that were conveniently laying half under his bed, and half under his feet. He had no idea why he was letting his father push himself to train some more; not after what he found out yesterday. His wrestling days were slowly coming to an end. What was the point of pushing himself when he had nothing to push for except false hopes and dreams? It was never going to happen for him.

Andy pulled his t-shirt over his head and glanced at the large white envelope sitting on his dresser taunting him; if he thought his dad was pissed off at him for landing in detention again he was in for it when he finds out about that small piece of paper.

He's really fucked this time.

He let out a heavy sigh and threw open his bedroom door and trudged down the stairs grudgingly. He could smell bacon and eggs cooking up from the kitchen; more than likely his mother preparing him and his father their morning breakfast. He stopped in the door way and looked at his mother; she looked just as tired and miserable as he felt.

"Good morning sweet heart," She said softly with a smile. Andy returned the gesture and sat at the table before his father came barreling in to get him.

"Hey ma."

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked tiredly.

"Alright, I guess. Why are you up so early?"

She shrugged slightly and turned back around to face the stove and flip the frying food. "Your father wanted me to make you something to eat before you went out to train for the day."

Andy furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the floor. "You know I can make my own food. You don't have to get up early for that."

She gave him a confused look. "Your father asked me..."

Andy put up a hand. "Never mind, I get it. But just so you know if he wanted it done that bad I would have done it," he pushed a hand through his hair. "Or he could have done it."

"Honey," She put down her spatula. "You know I..."

The garage door swung open and Michael appeared with his parka on. "Andrew! Are you ready?"

"I'm right here dad, and yeah, I'm ready," Andy said standing up. He gave his mother a nod and stepped past her towards the garage door.

His father gave him a stern look and then clapped his hands together. "Alright, get stretching I will be right out."

Andy said nothing and just continued on his way. He knew the morning routine by heart; stretch, 3 laps around the block, 100 push ups, 100 sits up, weights, and then the punching bag. It was same routine he had followed almost every morning for the last four years or so to make sure he was 'in shape' for the day. He didn't really see the point of it considering his muscle mass and strength wasn't about to diminish within hours. He knew that his dad took sports very seriously, but still. He didn't see the need to live his entire life pushing himself past his limits.

But that was just the way Michael Clark had brought his son up. There were no questions asked, just obedience and discipline.

Andy felt like he was in the army sometimes.

There were some days that his father eased up and let him have some fun; sometimes they even had fun together. But lately Michael Clark had been reminding him - ever so kindly - that his performances had been lacking and he had been pushing him harder than ever.

It had its effects on Andy too; it didn't surprise him at all that he ended up going over the edge again. The same thing happened about a year ago; he had been pushing Andy hard and Andy let it get to his head, and Larry Lester had to pay for it.

Well it was a year later and Michael was getting to him again; once again Andy let it get to him and took it out on someone else. And just like last year, a Saturday in detention was where he was going to 'suffer the consequences.'

Andy was dreading it.

* * *

Claire Standish stood in front of her full length mirror and frowned; she knew it was just a detention. 

But that was just it...detention.

She had only ever gotten one detention in her life and quite frankly she just didn't want to have to go through with it again. Never, ever again, will she ever go along with her friends on anything.

She smirked at herself in the mirror; who was she kidding? She had been cursing herself for ages for going along with whatever her friends say. And for what? Her reputation? Her popularity? Lately though she had been telling herself that those things may not exactly be worth it. It seemed like her friends were always getting her to do things that she didn't want to do, follow rules and trends that she didn't exactly like or agree with, and most of all they were running her life. Claire was unhappy.

She pulled another blouse over her head and let out an angry groan; she hated the shirt, yet at the same time she hated herself for continually worrying about how she looked that day. What exactly were the chances of the detention turning out like the other one anyway?

She picked up a lavender, v-neck blouse and slid it on over her head. It went down further than her hips but fit snugly along her curves. She bit her lower lip and then turned to the side; it didn't make her look fat, didn't clash with her hair, and didn't make her look like a tease...

She stopped and stared at herself with disgust once again; what the hell was wrong with her? Why was she so damned worried about what a bunch of kids in detention thought?

She told herself to not even answer that question.

She grabbed her brown leather jacket and stepped out of her bedroom and into the bathroom in the hallway. She flipped up the light switch and took in her appearance; hair definitely needs to be done. Maybe some make-up too...

She threw her small hand bag onto the counter and rummaged through its contents until she found a brown eye pencil. Brown, apparently as well as any neutrals were very in right now. She had worn a light purple over her eye lids last week and one of the girls in her 'group', Kate, had made a comment to her and told her to get it off of her face right away. Of course, being the pushover that she was, Claire took it off and borrowed some of Tammy's. Sometimes trends just came and went so fast she couldn't keep up with them.

She dropped the eye pencil back into her purse and pulled out a tube of mascara. Mascara was nice because it couldn't really go out of style. Mascara is mascara. She looked back up into the mirror and frowned again.

Hell if it wasn't for those same damn friends she wouldn't have to feel so thankful for a lowly tube of mascara. Her life was getting pathetic; she really needed some new friends.

If she had new friends she wouldn't be going to detention, that's for sure.

Her friends had talked her into going to the school's Valentine's Day dance; of course she complied. If she didn't go to the big dance with the big 'hot' date then she would be considered so uncool. It turned out that the dance wasn't as 'cool' as they thought it would be and the girls wanted to find something fun to do. Apparently their idea of fun was to get into some trouble at the expense of someone else.

Her 'friend' Mary Jo had caught her boyfriend dancing with another girl - Claire herself didn't see a problem with that, but Mary Jo did. So of course they have to find some way to humiliate the poor girl. They had all gone into the girl's bathroom and started writing dirty things about the girl all over the mirrors. When Mrs. Munroe came in to use the bathroom, the girls had scattered and left Claire to take the brunt of the fall.

Some friends they were; at least she had enough decency not to rat them out.

Claire was still asking herself why she even participated in the activities of her friends. That was yet another question she didn't want to answer.

She subconsciously ran a can of hair spray over her styled hair as she thought; she had let her hair grow out a few inches since the last time she had to attend one of the god awful detentions, so she didn't have to worry about styling it up and all over the place. As long as it wasn't messy or flat she was fine.

She gathered up her bag and set off down to the kitchen wondering what the hell was going to happen that day and why she had such a weird feeling about it.

* * *

Allison Reynolds watched curiously as her parents rushed back and forth and gathered their belongings and brought them out to the car. Her sixteen year old sister sat across from her at the breakfast table with a scowl on her face. 

Allison never really understood that look; what was she so unhappy for anyway? She was the smart one, she was the pretty one, and she got all the attention and everything that she wanted.

She was the star of the family.

Erin ate her toast angrily and glared every time her parents barked an order at her. Allison frowned and took a large spoon full of her cereal and dumped the contents into her mouth. Apparently, her sister had a dance recital today and her parents were going crazy getting the film ready, her make up, her outfit, their outfits; they hadn't even invited her to come.

Her parents had long since given up on their oldest daughter. Years ago they would hound her with comments like, 'Why can't you be more like your sister?' or 'Why can't you act more like your sister?' or 'Why can't you look more like your sister?' Allison hated it. She wanted to be her own person and do her own things, but her parents just wouldn't have it that way.

The years went by and she brooded more, she dressed darker, and did things that they didn't approve of; they simply gave up on asking anything of her.

There was one point in her life about a year ago that she thought maybe she would try and change and do things to make them happy. She got a real nice make over, and decided to have a conversation with them.

It didn't really turn out as expected.

Ever since, Allison had brooded more than ever, became darker and sadder than ever, and felt completely lost. It seemed - to her - that no matter what she did or who she tried to be, she would just get hurt and depressed.

She wasn't exactly sure what pushed her to that point; she wasn't sure if it was her parents, or if it was all of those bullies at school, her lack of friends, or her lack of trust in people. Whatever it was, she was starting to scare herself. She used to consider herself carefree, and free from the leash that was the norm of society, but now she was really started to ask herself if she was crazy.

_That past Wednesday had started off just like any other day; she got up, watched the sunrise, showered, dressed and headed off to school. She had gone to first period - with her least favorite teacher, in her least favorite class - of math. Her teacher had called her up to the front of the room to do a question on the board that she just didn't quite understand. At first she had just sat there and pretended she hadn't heard her, but then the old hag told her that there was no getting out of it. Mrs. Casey handed her the piece of chalk and tapped her foot impatiently as she tried to figure it out. After a few moments and no numbers on the board, she began to hear her classmates snicker behind her back. That made Allison very uncomfortable and nervous and she turned around and asked if she could sit down._

_"You can't get out of it that easy, you don't even try! All of your other classmates have to do their work on the board, what makes you think you are so special that you don't even have to try and do it? I want to see at least one attempt before you go back to your seat, Ms. Reynolds."_

_At that point Allison was beginning to feel panicked and turned her back once more on her classmates. She was inching the chalk closer to the board when she was hit it the back of the head with a balled up piece of paper. One of her classmates whispered:_

_"Look at the witch girl! She's probably trying to use her powers to kill us all!"_

_The panic had reached a breaking point and she dropped the chalk down to the ledge and turned to go back to her seat._

_"Where do you think you are going Ms. Reynolds? You didn't even try!"_

_"Look at the freak!"_

_"Poor witch girl is gonna cry!"_

_"What makes you so special?"_

_"Why can't you be like your other classmates?"_

_"Why can't you be just like your sister?"_

_Allison had had enough; she wasn't normally someone who had an outburst, or even disrupted the class, but she wasn't a very socially stable person. She got anxious, nervous, even hurt easily. She had stared at her teacher long and hard and told her to go fuck herself with the biggest fist dildo she could find._

_At least it shut everyone up._

It also landed her in detention. For the first time in her entire high school career she found herself assigned to detention. Sure she had attended them before, but she had never been told that she had to go. She guessed those were the rules in an institution; teachers can harass students all they want but if she so much as debate a peep she was to be condemned to Saturday prison.

At least she didn't have anything else planned that day.

"Allison are you ready yet?" Her sister asked, annoyed.

Allison nodded her head slowly and picked up her bag to head out to the waiting car. At least her parents cared enough to give her a ride to the school. She climbed into the car and tuned out the sound of her parents bickering back and forth about who was going to drive. The last time she had gotten into this car on the way to detention she wasn't expecting anything special to happen. Well something happened, alright, that she wasn't about to forget, no matter how much she wanted to.

She was hoping it wouldn't be that way this time around.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

_For Chapter Two: Brian is in hot water with his father, John can't keep his boots on his feet, and Richard Vernon has an unsettled grudge burning on his mind._

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	2. Becoming a Regular Habit

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Becoming a Regular Habit**

* * *

Brian Johnson watched his breath appear in front of his face in large, bellowing clouds. The appearance of it just made him subconsciously cold.

Of course it was mid-February, maybe he just wasn't noticing.

He watched as the bushes outlining Shermer's most elegant streets whizzed by in all of their green, brown, and white glory. He recalled a time in his life when he wondered what it would be like to be rich and successful living on the wealthy end of town. A time where every time his father drove him down these streets he would have his nose pressed tightly against the glass pane of the car window; a time where he cared so greatly about where his life would take him; success being the only acceptable option.

Well that was then...this is now.

He looked to his left at his father; Ralph Johnson was in his early forties and looking older by the day. He had a rambunctious seven year old to look after, a stick in the mud wife, and a brainiac turned delinquent son. Brian could recall a time about one year ago when his father actually had some color in his hair; a time when the frown lines on his cheeks weren't so obvious. Brian wondered momentarily if he was the direct cause of that stress.

Ralph glanced to his right at Brian and sighed. He turned his gaze back to road and opened his mouth to speak. "Son, I've noticed that this weekend trip has become a somewhat regular habit for us now."

Brian rolled his eyes and returned his gaze back to the bushes and sidewalks. Ralph just sighed once again and took a left hand turn down an even quieter street. "Where did you get the drugs, Brian?"

Brian snapped his head around to stare at his father incredulously. "Excuse me?"

His father's frown deepened considerably. "Bry, we used to be so close...what happened? For the last year or so you have been so closed off and your mother and I are worried..."

Brian narrowed his eyes and cut off his father with a bitter laugh. "I'm so sure you are...I'm still bringing home the grades, so why don't you back off when it comes to what I am doing in my personal time. I'm eighteen now, I got the scholarship and gave you guys the parent-of-the-year reputation you wanted...leave me alone."

Ralph Johnson widened his eyes; it was the most his son had said to him in weeks, and the outburst surprised him. "Brian how could you possibly think..." He cut himself short and wondered exactly what happened to his son.

Brian, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes and watched the passing scenery outside. He sometimes felt guilty for doing that to his father but he figured it was the best thing for him. Ever since an incident involving a flare gun about one year ago, Brian had been on a downward spiral into his own pit of self hate and oblivion. The 'F' he had received in his junior level shop class had knocked him right out of the Honor's List and ever since then he has stuck to the basics: trig, calculus, chemistry, biology, physics, English, and computers. Never again did he - or would he - take another art, gym, shop, music, French, or anything he would consider to be an easy way to maintain a grade point average. He was a lowly science dork and he knew it. That didn't mean Brian liked it.

He had gotten his first detention exactly three days following the flare gun incident. He had met a few people in there that - he was certain - helped him to overcome his uptight demeanor. They had gone through the whole day together coming out of their shells and being their true selves; telling each other secrets, breaking rules, he even cried...and danced. He had left that afternoon feeling like a new person; he was convinced that he had made some friends, his thoughts of suicide were over, and that all of his problems surrounding his home and school life would begin to make more sense.

Of course detention was detention and Monday was a whole other matter.

He remembered distinctly thinking Monday afternoon that it was just the first day and progress was still to be made. Days and nights passed, and weeks and weekends, finally the months went by and the humiliations and bullying...stereotypes and clichés...they all continued. Closed minded ignorance surrounded him everywhere he went. Even the weird girl with no friends wouldn't hang out with him.

Brian felt lower than ever.

He never remained friends with any of them but there was one person out of the group he occasionally met up with - only to discuss business of course.

John Bender was the person who first introduced him to the wonderful world of weed. Brian realized that, even though marijuana was plant, it was still an illegal narcotic like acid or cocaine. He had been a little nervous and scared at first but as soon as that smoke filled his lungs a fun and happy side of him came out. He felt stress free and no one in the world could touch him while he was on his smoking clouds of internal heaven.

So he kept doing it. If no one else was going care, why should he?

The first time he had visited Bender behind the school in the parking lot he was on the receiving end of laughter. As soon as he pulled out the three twenties the laughing had ceased.

From that day on Brian went back and forth to visit John about once a week. Bender asked him no questions, and Brian asked none himself. Not once did the topic of the detention or the Breakfast Club ever pass between the two of them; they just always pretended they never knew of each other before. Bender for reasons unknown (although Brian could guess), and Brian for fear of getting his ass shoved in a locker.

The trips to the back of the school had continued all the way up until the previous Thursday. Twice a year the school - with the help of the Shermer Police Department - brought in the canine unit for routine drug inspections. Brian really didn't have much knowledge of the workings of the police, but apparently the rest of the school's criminals did.

The whole school was swept clear except one locker. That locker was definitely bad luck.

Brian glanced at his father one more time as they pulled up to the front steps of Shermer High School. His father returned the gesture with a grave nod of the head. "See you later Bry...let's not do this again, okay?"

Brian said nothing as he stepped outside the car. The cold wind blew in his hair as he stared at Shermer High School long and hard. "Pick me up at four."

And with that Brian marched up the steps of the school in silence. He was the first one to reach the library.

* * *

Richard Vernon stared intently at the piece of paper in his hands. It wasn't very often now a days that he had to supervise detention. No, ever since he had been promoted last June to vice principal he rarely ever had to make a Saturday appearance.

It was late last night when he was watching a few infomercials that he received a phone call from Mr. Ryan stating that his mother had died and he had to drive down to Peoria early in the morning to visit with his father. Richard, being the one in charge when it came to student discipline, grudgingly obliged to take the position for him.

The morning had started off normal for him; he stopped off at the local coffee shop and got his usual black coffee and vanilla dipped donut, and scoped out some of the female joggers using the school's track. It had even gotten better for a few moments when he stopped down in the basement of the school to watch the morning exercises of the senior girl's swim team.

Yes, all was going good until he reached his desk at 6:45.

He had thrown his jacket carelessly over the back of his black, spinning desk chair and slumped down into the barely comfortable piece of furniture. Then he picked up the detention list and remembered why he was glad he didn't have to do supervision duties.

Andrew Clark, Claire Standish, Allison Reynolds, Brian Johnson, and John Bender.

He was stuck with those spoiled little pricks again. He had the exact same list of students sometime last year; although he had to supervise many detentions last year that one stood out to him the most.

Richard always hated doing the Saturday detentions; the pre-school or post-school detentions weren't so bad; but the Saturdays were reserved for the students who committed the more punishable crimes. Vernon wondered what ever happened to the good old days when you could just suspend a student and then not have to deal with them.

That particular Saturday was the same as all of the others: early, miserable, and irritating. However, that particular day gave him a much larger feel of authority; he decided to have some fun. He made fun of the brainiac, threatened Bender, threw around detentions like they were going out of style, and watched Miss Patrick, the swimming coach, do her afternoon skinny dipping session. When he grew tired of it all he grabbed himself a 12 pack and read through all of the confidential files with Carl, the janitor.

All was decent until he came into his office the following Monday morning.

_"Vern, can I see you in my office for a few moments?"_

_Richard had nodded his head and followed Mr. Chambers into the office. Chambers was the principal at the time and had a no nonsense attitude. Vernon merely thought nothing of it and closed the door behind him._

_"What is it, sir?"_

_"We have a little bit of a problem," he raked his fingers over his bald head and placed his glasses down on the desk. "Mrs. Smith called me up this morning."_

_Richard cocked an eyebrow. "The librarian?"_

_Chambers nodded his head gravely. "Yes. She said that there appears to be a great deal of damage done in there resulting from this past Saturday's detention."_

_Vernon's demeanor slumped and his palms got a bit sweaty. "Are you sure it wasn't from Friday...or even Thursday?"_

_Chambers sighed and folded his hands together. "No...she does a routine check at the start and end of every shift. It was done on Saturday. What I am trying to figure out is how any damage got done while you were supervising."_

_Vernon felt his heart beat speed up and his stomach turn. "Well sir, it could have happened while I took a bathroom break, and could have been insignificant enough for me to miss during the routine check at the end, sir."_

_Chambers' eyebrows rose angrily. "You see Richard, I cannot see how two broken doors, a large hole in the ceiling, food on the floor, shredded books, and even a broken clock cover in the gymnasium could be missed."_

_Vernon felt the heat rise to his cheeks and he swallowed hard. "To tell you the truth sir, I wasn't feeling very well all day on Saturday. I had stayed in my office with the library door open to supervise them and made quite a few bathroom trips. To be completely honest I was feeling so awful by the time four o'clock hit that I did not even do my routine check up afterwards. I'm so sorry."_

_Chambers nodded. "Well I'm sorry that you came down with something Richard. You are an exceptional teacher in this facility and I would hate to see you go down for something like this."_

_"I understand, sir..."_

_"But I have no choice but to give you a reprimand for this situation. You will be getting a write up put on your record for this."_

_Vernon's mouth dropped in distaste. "You're serious?"_

_Chambers nodded solemnly. "Yes I am. And once again I apologize for you being ill, but frankly Richard you should have called in sick...someone would have surely filled in for you."_

_"I understand, sir...I won't let it happen again."_

_Chambers nodded and stood from his seat. "I know you won't Richard, you are an excellent employee. I will try and see to it that this incident won't be taken into consideration in June when the Vice Principal position becomes open for applications."_

_Richard nodded and stood from his seat, shaking Mr. Chambers' hand before he left the room. He was angry at himself for letting this kind of thing happen, but he was even angrier at the immature brats who committed these crimes.  
Vernon looked up from the paper in his hands and stared at his clock: 6:55. He had five more minutes before he had to face those little punks once more._

This time he wasn't going to let that happen again.

* * *

"Where the fuck are my boots?"

James Bender looked up from the breakfast table and grinned lazily at his younger brother. "What the hell are you babbling about?"

John glared at his older brother and threw another cushion off the couch. "My fuckin' boots! I can't find them...where the fuck did you put them!"

James narrowed his eyes and took another drink of his whiskey flavored coffee. "How the fuck am I supposed to know? You think they were on my feet or somethin'?"

"Will both of you shut your ugly traps! I'm trying to sleep!" A loud roar came from the back bedroom of the small, one storey house. The boys looked at each other with disgust and continued on with their activities.

"Where the hell are you goin' so late anyways?" James asked.

"It ain't late you moron! It's morning!"

James looked over his shoulder to the clock on the stove. "Well...would you look at that..."

"Oh yeah, look at that," John drawled sarcastically, causing his brother to laugh. John and James were pretty close in age, about two years apart. Although they bantered and bickered back and forth they were pretty close friends. John looked up to his older brother in a lot of ways, whether he would say that out loud or not.

"So seriously, where are you going?"

John raised his boot up in the air triumphantly and threw the other one in front of the door. "Guess..."

"Will you two ass clowns shut your damn mouths before I have to come out there?"

James laughed. "Early morning date with Dick?"

John nodded and sat down on the floor to ties his boots. "You know I don't even know if I'm supposed to be there today or not. I just figured since I've had one...oh...every week for the last year or so that I had one today too.

James shook his head and laughed. "You know, you keep that shit up and you are gonna end up breaking my record."

John smiled, impressed with himself. "Getting intimidated are we?"

James stood up and threw John's long grey trench coat at him. "You better watch your mouth you little punk."

John smirked and threw the coat over his shoulders. "Don't worry...I won't tell anyone." He dodged his brother's on coming arm and stumbled out the door, almost crashing over a skid of ice down the drive way. For a mid-February morning John thought it was pretty nice out. There was a 4 inch blanket of snow covering the Shermer lawns, with giant waves of snow banks sitting at the side of the road from a recent trip through the streets by a snow plow. For not having very many warm clothes, strangely, John liked the winter. He could push kids in the snow, shove snows down girls' shirts, and 'accidentally' bump into old ladies when he was walking down the icy sidewalks. Winter was so much fun.

He looked up at the sky and noticed that the clouds were looking heavy and grey. If his instincts would serve him correctly, they'd definitely be getting a snow day on Monday.

He thought back to his destination and smirked; every Saturday was the same damn ritual for him. Wake up cranky, try and find something he lost the night before, walk through the fields and sit in a fucking library all day taunting Dick. If he hadn't done the same routine a hundred times before he would been appalled by the fact.

He hopped the four foot fence leading into the school yard and made his way across the Shermer High football field. He wrapped his trench coat protectively around his chest as the open winds of the field slapped at his body. There wasn't much surrounding the field besides a few rows of bleachers, so there really wasn't much to protect him from the nasty wind chill factor.

Before he knew it he'd have icicles hanging from his face.

He looked up against the blowing dust, trying to make out the building one hundred feet away. He wondered momentarily what would happen today. Ever since a year ago, or so, he would subconsciously ask himself the same question every time he strolled up. It was strange day for him for sure; he had told a bunch of dorks about his personal life and then made out with the prom queen in Dick's closet. Even though the Breakfast Club was a distant memory in his mind he still had the occasional thoughts about it in his head.

Probably because no other detentions he had sat in since then have been quite as fun.

He stepped up the front steps to the high school and whipped the door open roughly. He knew that the supervisor for the day would hear him coming down the halls and the smirk would drip right off of their face. John missed the good old days when Vernon was there all the time. The guy couldn't stand Bender let alone be civil to him. And although Bender despised Vernon just as much, he couldn't help but smile thinking about the detentions they had together. It was pure hell in making...

He threw open the library doors and wasn't even four steps in when he stopped dead in his tracks. There before him was a sight he was definitely not expecting to see. Four familiar faces sat in four fairly familiar seats with frowns and looks of horror on their faces. When Dick came in behind him and scowled...well that topped it all off.

He looked around the room and put his hands on his hips dumbly. "Does else anyone feel an odd sense of de-ja-vu here?"

**_TBC_**

* * *

_For Chapter Three: Claire, Andy, and Brian reflect on their lives in the past year, and on the kids they meet up with in the library._

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	3. A Little Bit of DeJaVu

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Little Bit of De-Ja-Vu**

* * *

Brian Johnson entered the library at approximately 6:48...not that he was keeping track or anything.

He took the seat in the second row of the line of desks closest to the door of the library. He remembered like it was yesterday having John Bender kick him out of the exact same seat one year ago so that he could sit behind the golden child team of Claire Standish and Andrew Clark: prom queen and wonder jock, respectively. At the time, being kicked out of a seat was a normal every day occurrence to him, that for some reason he took it with subconscious ease.

That morning in particular it didn't bother him at all that he was rudely excused from his seat. That afternoon and everyday afterwards it would bother him to no end.

He also remembered just like it was yesterday writing an essay that taught him, and the others that he had met, that stereotypes were nothing but meaningless labels, and that from that day forward they would have no effect on the so called members of the Breakfast Club. He remembered realizing that Andy was just as much a criminal as Bender was for assaulting poor Larry Lester, and that Allison was just as much a princess as Claire was for her need to always have the attention on herself. He recalled how he could be just as much an athlete as Andy was just because of his competitive need to be on top of his academic grades at all times, and just how much of a basket case John Bender was; his home life making him crazy and out of control. His witty remarks and his better grade in shop class also showed Brian just how much John really is a brain too.

It seemed so surreal to Brian at the time that five total strangers and opposites could sit in one room for nine hours, and in the end touch each other - emotionally - in a way that they had never been touched before. When he had gotten home that day he had run straight up into his room and sprawled out on his bed for the rest of the night just trying to figure out exactly what happened and if he had been dreaming or not.

No, he wasn't dreaming; he could have made four friends that day, and he had still gotten a detention, and still failed shop class.

He remembered how nervous he was walking up the steps of the school the following Monday morning; it seemed to him that the whole world was ready to close in and produce some outrageous showdown right in front of the entire school's eyes.

Of course that never happened; life went on as it always did in Shermer High. Brian was the only one feeling like that that day.

Or was he?

He still asked himself that same question sometimes when he pondered what possibly had went wrong that week. Why Andy had laughed along with his friends when Jared Connors gave him the wedgie from hell, and why Allison had become more closed off and dangerous as the days went by, and why John - to this day - has never said a single word about it. It was all a mystery to him.

Well in some ways it was...

Other days he just told himself that they just didn't have the balls to do what they wanted to do, either that or they were just hypocrites. Was it possible that Andy's friends threatened him? That if he was ever to talk to Brian in the hallways they would hurt him? Was it possible that Claire's friends bribed her with blackmail and dirty rumors if she didn't concede with their every move? Did John even give a shit in the first place?

Brian shook his head from his thoughts and scolded himself for even bringing it up again. He had no idea why the sudden thoughts had come flooding back into his head; why he was still so damn worried about the questions he wanted answered. He knew that those answers would never come. It was all in the past and it was time to forget about it.

He had other things he had to worry about. He had issues that were more important than a bunch of ignorant jerks that wouldn't give him a second glance if they had the opportunity to do so.

Brian scowled and sat back in his seat, rocking on the back legs of his chair ever so slightly. It was a habit he had that his mother was always harping on him about. Brian figured it bothered her because he could fall down and hit his head, and he would never be able to write a science test again.

Of course Brian could give two shits less if he fell down and hit his head, maybe then he wouldn't feel so god damned moody and confused all the time; he could skip out on his scholarship to the University of Houston, so he can master in teaching. He knew how snotty kids could be - he knew first hand - why on earth he wanted teaching was a mystery to him. If he fell down and hit his head he wouldn't have to listen to his parents bitching about his sister's learning disability and how he was their only hope and how he was slipping.

Always slipping.

He peered up as he heard the sound of the door creak open; at first he just dipped his vision back down to his desk but then took a double take; it couldn't be...could it?

_Andrew Clark._

Brian couldn't help but stare; just moments ago he was telling himself to rid his mind of all of the thoughts relating to the Breakfast Club, and now one of the members of said club comes sauntering through the very door that locked them in the first time around.

Andy gave him a brisk nod and sat down at the chair directly in front of him, slipping off his jacket and leaning over the table like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Brian stared daggers through the back of his skull and wondered just exactly was going through Andy's head when he saw him. They had locked eyes, Brian knew that much.

Andy had been the one Brian was probably most angry at last year. Andy had been the one who told him that he would never cut him up or humiliate him in the hallway. 'No way' was what he had said. In a lot of ways, Brian had looked up to Andy when he had first met him; he was strong, popular, a ladies man, athletic; he was everything Brian and his friends would like to be. Even if Brian said he had never looked up to any of them, he did look up to Andy even if he didn't say that out loud. Andy had this heroic aura about him at the time, sticking up for them when Bender cut them down, standing up for himself. Even if Andy did have problems he was the one Brian hoped he could be friends with.

Why was it not all that ironic that Andy was the first one to betray him?

The door creaked open once more, and once again Brian could NOT believe what he was seeing. Apparently Andy couldn't either; his head shot up so fast and his shoulders visibly tensed.

Allison Reynolds quickly stepped in the door and looked up towards the seats, and just as quickly stopped dead in her tracks. Brian noticed how she locked eyes with Andrew for just seconds before she...did she shudder? She held her bag closer to her body and quickly made her way to the back of the room.

Yeah, she definitely shuddered. Brian didn't blame her.

* * *

Andy stared at his desk coldly in disbelief; his day was definitely off to a VERY bad start. Not only was he wakened much too early, he had his father screaming in his face for an hour and now this. Andy once heard about this thing called karma - that if you did something wrong in life it would eventually come back and bite you in the ass.

He was definitely convinced his ass was being bitten.

When he had first walked through the library and noticed Brian Johnson - a much taller, thicker, and meaner looking Brian Johnson - he didn't think too much of it; it was just a coincidence. A lot of people get more than one detention and end up in detention with the same people; hell John Bender probably got put in detention with the same people over and over again, so Andy took it in stride as if it didn't bother him at all.

Of course it itched him a little, but he wasn't about to announce that to the world.

Andy couldn't help but notice the anger and confusion blazing in Brian's eyes; he knew that he went back on his word, and he knew that he was a jerk back then, but surely Brian wasn't holding that against him a year later, right?

Yeah right.

Andy knew damn well that Brian was angry with him; he didn't blame him for being angry. Andy already knew that he was the world's biggest asshole, always taking advantage of others' vulnerability to better himself. He is an athlete, that's what he does.

Cross that...he _was_ an athlete.

Andy furrowed his eyebrows and subconsciously wiggled out of his letterman's jacket. He couldn't help but feel a whole other twinge of shame and pain writhe within his chest. It was as if every day, for the last week or so, had stabbed another nine-foot blade through his chest, slowly killing off every last hope of love and dreams he had left. He felt bitter and angry; the exact same way he felt last year when he had done the unspeakable and assaulted Larry. When he felt so close to the edge that he just snapped and he couldn't take it anymore.

Well this year it had gotten a hell of a lot worse and Andy snapped alright; shattering someone else's dignity and getting himself into a whole world of trouble. He had dug his hole so deep that he wasn't exactly sure how he would be getting out. It was like climbing up a ladder to a very high roof and then accidently tipping the ladder over and leaving himself stranded.

Brian was one thing; Andy knew he had hurt Brian and he felt guilty for it. However Brian was a lot easier to get over than someone else was.

When she walked through that door Andy's jaw nearly fell in his lap. She was the one who has been haunting him for months. The one he let go; the one he wanted to so badly bring into _his_ world...

He found it very funny that he was convinced that he would be the one having a hard time getting the guts to talk to her that Monday. Ironically enough, it was the other way around.

He wasn't exactly sure what he did wrong, but he wanted so badly to keep in touch with her. He could somewhat forgive himself with the others, but with her he would have had a world of a time not hating himself if he did it to her. The girl who opened his eyes and was pleasantly blunt with him; for awhile teaching him to think for himself.

Her eyes locked with his momentarily after she had walked through the door; she had stared at him with this unreadable intensity and just as quickly as she faded in she faded out to the back of the room. In a lot of ways she reminded him of a spirit or something; moving around so elegantly silent, yet making such an impact.

He could tell by her body language and her facial expression that she wasn't exactly thrilled to see him. Of course, he still couldn't figure out why; he had been totally nice to her, offering to do things with her. She just kept on running away. Why would she want to run away from him?

He sighed and returned his gaze to the top of his desk and almost distantly heard Brian snicker from behind him.

Was he laughing at him?

Andy turned around in his seat and noticed the amused expression on Brian's face. Brian was staring at him full on the face with his eyebrows raised and his lips twisted. Andy could not believe that this was Brian Johnson - BRIAN JOHNSON - sitting there smirking at him like he deserved all the evil in the world dropped on his face.

Andy shot Brian a glare; his smirk, in turn, faltered and he bit his lip. He looked like he was borderline embarrassed and ready to laugh his ass off full steam ahead. Andy turned his head to look at Allison slightly to his right and noticed she was staring at Brian.

Why was _she_ staring at _him_?

Andy turned back around in his seat and raked a hand through his hair; he could definitely tell this was going to be a very long and interesting day. With the three of them in here there was no doubt something would go on in here that would answer some of his questions.

He turned his face back to the door and sighed; yeah, the day definitely got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

Claire Standish walked into the library and her mouth fell open in horror! _The_ very disturbing nightmare she had not been hoping for was coming true with every minute that went by.

She had been dreading walking through that door all morning; she had a lurching feeling in her stomach, and at first she just blamed it on the fact that she would have to sit in a wretched detention again. Now that she had actually walked through the door and witnessed the sight that lay before her, she wasn't sure it was just the detention that was making her stomach turn anymore.

She closed her mouth and silently told herself to compose herself. She didn't need to be falling apart at the seams at just two minutes to seven. She had the whole day ahead of her to spend with those three people.

She had done enough falling apart the first time around.

She was a different person now; she had done a lot of growing up and thinking to herself, and she did not need to be worrying about them right then. She walked quickly to the table Andy was sitting at and silently took her spot next to him. She looked at him momentarily noting the slight look of discomfort on his face. She turned to look at Brian and he was staring solely at his desk. She turned back around and let out an irritated sigh; why were they all feeling it too? It wasn't supposed to turn out this way!

They weren't supposed to get attached, so why were they?

She plopped her purse down on the floor next to her and pulled her chair closer to the desk. She recalled last year when she first walked into the library, and asked Vernon if she could possibly belong in another room instead.

She didn't want to be stuck in a room full of freaks. She was high up on the social ladder in the school and she didn't think she belonged in a lowly detention room with a bunch of juvenile delinquents. She thought that her skipping was nothing compared to the things she initially presumed that the others had committed.

She sure felt stupid by the end of the day. For once in her life all the horrid truths she had deep down known about herself had come out and hit her in the face at full force. She really was just as bad as the rest of her friends. Even though she considered all of the girls her friends, she couldn't quite put a finger on why she felt so ashamed to be placed in the same category as them. It was them that did the bullying, and them that made her do all those mean things to the other students, she couldn't have had the heart to do those things, could she?

Well she found out loud and clear that she was, and it wasn't a very nice feeling.

Ever since her first detention she tried very hard to not label and categorize people out loud. Sure, she didn't talk to the other members of the club - she never said she would - but she did try to change herself as a person. She didn't want to be the stuck-up princess that was Claire Standish. She wanted to be liked and popular because she had a good heart and was a beautiful person on the inside.

But that was kind of hard when she was surrounded by a group - for the most part - of cold hearted bitches who cared nothing for that sort of logic.

But Claire did try and she gave herself that credit. She knew that even if she couldn't keep the friendships she had made that day the least she could do to make up for it was to try and become a less judgmental person and a little more accepting.

She sat back in her chair and let out a huff of air; she almost fell out of her seat when she heard Brian speak up. "It's not so bad...at least Bender didn't show up."

Claire didn't respond, instead she flat out ignored that comment and wouldn't dare think it would come true. What were the chances of John Bender showing up in detention?

She told herself to not even answer that question.

She remembered distinctly the moment she first laid eyes on him; he was crude, rude, disheveled, and rebellious. She wasn't entirely sure if it was everything she absolutely despised about a person or everything she admired. John Bender was her exact opposite, and it showed the entire detention that they shared.

They had been at each others throats and pushing each other to their limits; just as much as she wanted to get up and punch the school criminal, she also wanted to just sit and observe everything he did. He intrigued her and that fact frustrated her to no end.

Over the past four years of high school, Claire had her share of bulky, handsome jocks to date. A lot of them were considered pretty boys, were popular, but they always lacked something important. Was it chemistry? Honesty? Passion? She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the one thing that stood out to Claire is that all of those boys were the same. They dated her to further their reputations and in the end it didn't work out because she wasn't about to lose her panties at the drop of a hat. Only one guy she ever kissed was different than those boys, and that boy was the resident bad boy himself.

They had kissed at the end of the detention one year ago; it wasn't a peck or a heated make-out session, but a deep, soulful kiss. At the beginning of the day she had never seen herself doing something so extreme, but by the end it didn't feel wrong. She had even given him her brand new diamond earring.

She wondered what ever happened to it.

She folded her arms over her desk and contemplated her current situation; did she really want to stay in here where awkwardness would cloud over the room for a large portion of the day? Were they mad at her and ready to belittle her for not trying to take a stand and be their friend? It was too many questions with too many answers she wasn't sure she wanted to know or hear.

She wasn't sure if she was ready for another touchy subject to get the better of her emotions in front of these people again. They had seen enough of the prom queen at her lowest point last year; she didn't need to see her life story laid out in front of her eyes once again.

It hurt too much last time.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the slam of a door and almost fell out of her seat when she saw the familiar long, dark hair, and long, grey trench coat.

The world was playing an awfully cruel joke on her at that very moment.

It didn't help either that Vernon had come in right behind him.

* * *

"Does anyone else feel an odd sense of de ja vu here?"

Vernon scowled at the back of Bender's head and grabbed him by the shoulder roughly. "Shut your mouth and get to your seat, Bender," he warned.

Bender put his hands up in front of his chest in mock surrender. "Oh touchy, touchy, Dick. All you had to do is say please."

Vernon gave him a warning glare, and Bender responded with a curt nod and made his way towards the tables. Vernon noticed the way he looked the other students over, making them each squirm in their seats uncomfortably. Of course, Vernon could care less how damn uncomfortable they felt; not after what they did the last time.

He waited for Bender to take his seat in the table across from Brian Johnson; he sat down with an unpleasant 'thump' and folded his hands mockingly on his desk. "Are we ready to begin now, Dick?"

Richard rolled his eyes and made his way to the front of the room; the five -well, four of them - in front of him looked very nervous, as if they were ready to bolt at any given moment.

He didn't mind; it would just make his day all the more entertaining.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_For Chapter 4: Bender and Vernon get into it, Bender and Andy get into it, and Bender and Claire get into it. Allison analyzes people._

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	4. Let the Games Begin

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Let the Games Begin**

* * *

Vernon glanced menacingly around the room; the time had come where he was ready to put his foot down and show these good for nothing punks that he meant business. He didn't exactly have a plan cemented quite yet, but he will. Oh how he will. He just couldn't believe his luck that he got placed in the position to supervise them again. Of course, he didn't think too much about it; thinking a plan in wide detail wasn't exactly his thing.

"So I'm glad to see you were all on time today. I wanted to go over a few things before we got started today. First off, no one - and I mean NO ONE - will be leaving their seats. I do not care if you are ready to shit your pants; you are not getting up unless I tell you to."

"What if I do shit my pants? Then what will happen, sir?"

Vernon turned to Bender and glared. "Shut up. If you shit your pants, Mr. Bender, you will be eating it for lunch; do I make myself clear?" Bender bit his lip and nodded his head mockingly.

Vernon sighed and straightened out his jacket. "Secondly, if I find anything damaged in this library today each and every one of you will be joining each other in detention every weekend for the rest of the year," He glanced at Bender before he was able to say a word. "Shut up. Lastly, you will be writing me an essay. 1000 words telling me EXACTLY what you think you did wrong. Now I will be keeping a very close eye on you today, so don't you think you will be sneaking around under my nose!"

"And what a grand nose it is!"

"Mr. Bender are you ready for those detentions already?"

John nodded. "I already planned on showing up."

Vernon snorted. "Not today Bender! You try anything, and I mean anything, and you will be bringing the rest of your buddies down with you!" Scoffs and grumblings were heard around the room and Bender just smiled a wicked grin.

"Who's says they're my friends, sir? I would more than happy to bring them down with me..."

"That's it! All monkey business will cease now!" He took a handful of pencils from his pocket and began to pass the papers around the room starting with Andy and Claire's table. Claire gave him a sneer - which caught Vernon's eye. "Is there a problem, Princess?"

Claire opened her mouth to speak, but John beat her too it, "Too many to count, sir!" She snapped her head around and glared at him.

"Fuck you!"

"Miss Standish! You care to be here next Saturday?"

She slumped her shoulders and sighed. "No, sir."

"Good...I don't think that would look very good on the Student Council President, do you?" Vernon plopped the last piece of paper in front of Allison and made his way back towards the front of the room.

"No, sir," Claire replied moodily.

"Good, now I am going to be right outside that door! If I have to come in here I'm going to be cracking skulls!"

Vernon gave one more pointed glance to the students in front of him and turned his back to retreat to the hallway. "And no messing with this god damned door!" And with that he seated himself in the comfort of his office.

* * *

Allison stared blankly at the piece of paper strewn in front of her; if Vernon was expecting her to do some essay he was horribly mistaken. She bunched up the pile of paper and threw it over her shoulder; distantly hearing it bounce off of the statue.

She folded her hands in her lap and nervously began pulling on her fingers; just this morning she was questioning her insanity, wondering just exactly what was wrong with her head. As soon as she walked through the door four minutes ago, she had decided that it was definitely an extra sensory perception. How did she know that something wasn't right about all of this? She was never assigned a detention to begin with; and she had been to other detentions last year after 'the one' and hadn't felt anything strange about it. But after the strange occurrence of her getting assigned to a detention, she knew something shitty was going to come out of the deal.

She glanced around the room at the people she once considered potential friends; things hadn't really changed too much. Claire was already telling John to fuck off, she was dolled up more than she ever remembered her being, and she even looked horrified to be sharing a room with them once again - of course Allison had the same reaction, but Claire more than likely had it for a different reason. The only thing that really changed about the red headed princess was the fact that her hair got a little bit longer. Well, that was all Allison could really tell anyways. For some reason, the first time she saw Claire, she envisioned this beautiful, flowing dress and a miserable, but pretty, face. Now Claire just looked more beautiful, and even more miserable. Thing was, Allison wasn't really sure if she really cared or not.

Brian looked a lot different. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him again; of course she had many opportunities to see him in the hallways, but they didn't take many of the same classes (for obvious reasons), and Allison tried to spend as much time as she could by herself, not scouting out people from a detention from a year ago. He was a lot taller; if he were to stand back to back with John she was pretty sure he would have an inch or two on him now. His hair was quite a bit shorter now, and rather then combed over, his hair was a blonde, tussled heap on his head. He had dark circles around his eyes, and didn't seem to be as cheery as he used to be. The one thing that Allison really noticed about him - other than the fact that he had definitely hit a massive growth spurt and filled out immensely - was that he seemed sketchy, almost strung out. She wouldn't have been surprised if stress played a major factor in his state based on what he had told them about his home life, and his academic roles. He seemed to be pushed too hard at the time; hell, he was obviously pushed a little too hard if he was willing to kill himself over a stupid grade. She thought it was kind of silly at the time that a cheery guy like him was so uptight, but then again she felt a little silly afterwards for actually judging them like that when she didn't even know them all that well.

She looked straight ahead of her at Bender, who was currently leaning back in his chair and smoking a cigarette. He was pretty much the only one that seemed the exact same; his hair was still the same, he still had the same coat, and he was still a smart ass. In fact, he seemed the precisely same. He still tried to act like an ass to cover his true emotions; she could tell when he walked in the room that his eyes were ready to bulge out of his head, he just had to come up with some witty remark to cover it. It had to have shaken them all too some degree; it was just strange. But then again, if he didn't make the save to knock them all out of their stupor then no one would have. Bender was still Bender, and she was beginning to wonder if he would ever change.

"What the hell are you staring at Sporto?" She heard Bender rudely interrupt the silence that was filling the room.

"Your ugly mug blowing smoke in my face, that's what!" Andy retorted.

"Why you want some?" Bender asked.

"Fuck you! I'm not about to fuck up my body because some prick like you decided to be a wise ass."

Bender folded his arms over his chest and flung his hair out of his view. "Well it seems to me that you didn't have a problem doing it last time...when everyone else did it, you just had to do it too." He took another long drag off of his smoke and blew a pool of smoke in Andrew's direction. Andy narrowed his eyes momentarily and huffed. "You don't know shit Bender! So don't start with me!"

"What's a matter Clark? Trying desperately to not be a sheep...a clone? You want to so bad, I can see it in your eyes. You want to give in, you can't stand pressure."

Andy readjusted his posture in his seat and gave Bender a pointed look. "No, I have more respect for myself than that. I think you're just jealous that I have that kind of respect. You're not strong Bender, you're a pussy and you hate that about yourself.

"Okay a smoke isn't going to kill your perfect little body, and John would probably care less if he had a gun up to his head. Who the hell cares, shut up so I don't have to sit in here next weekend."

Both boys spun around to face Brian so fast that Allison thought her head was going to spin. Both Andrew and John looked stunned that Brian piped up that way; hell, it surprised Allison too. She remembered last year when Brian tried to get in between one of John and Andrew's verbal spats; Andy pushed him to the side and John said that he was 'a parent's wet dream' and that he was a 'neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie', whatever the hell that was.

Brian had just let them walk all over him and now he put them in their places. Allison was proud of him for that. It seemed a little out of character for him, but at the same time she was happy he wasn't stomping ground for the other two boys this time around.

John hassled Brian and Andy a bit more before Vernon peeked his head in the doorway and silence over took the room once more.

Allison stared across the room at Andy, who appeared pretty pissed off from the prior conversation. He was always pissed off at something or another. When she had first seen him again earlier she couldn't quite pin point the emotion that she was feeling at the exact moment; anger? Discomfort? Regret? Sadness? Maybe even happiness?

He had given her a chance last year; a chance to let herself loose and feel good; a chance to talk her emotions out, and he listened to what she had to say. She felt great at the time; but once Monday, and then Tuesday, and then Wednesday rolled around she grew scared and uncomfortable. Then suddenly she didn't want anything to do with him. He tried - of course it was behind his friends' backs - but she had this funny feeling that he was trying to change her and she didn't like that. Come to think of it, she had no idea what his intentions were at all; for all she knew, it could have been all one big joke. Allison wasn't just the type of person to give out her trust for free; people took advantage of that kind of thing all too much. She wasn't sure why, but she had a funny feeling at the time that Andy was ready to take advantage of her trust - maybe turning her into something she didn't want to be, or worse, making her fall for him, and then him in return breaking her heart. She wasn't ready for that kind of confrontation, so she just told him to take a hike. She realized at the time that she may regret that choice - and at times she did - but in the end she thought of it as a better choice.

She was never going forget the look on his face; how he seemed so upset and confused. But just like every other hard headed jock, he stormed off cursing and then never talked to her again. She figured that he realized she was a waste of his time, and she accepted that. That sort of thing happened all of the time; she got her hopes up, began to second guess herself, and then lost everything. It was the same damn routine every time something remotely good came along.

She looked at him one more time and then decided to pull out her sketch book; anything to get over that sudden wave of sadness that hit her.

* * *

Bender was fucking bored.

He looked towards the library and noticed Vernon stretched out in his desk reading a magazine. John figured it was probably a porno mag; his whole office was filled with scantily clad women and other strange objects and pictures. Not that they bothered John any, but he often wondered how he got away with being vice principal and having those things pinned up in his office for any visitor to see.

John guessed Vernon must have sucked enough cock around this place over the years to get what he wants.

He took one more glance at the library door and watched as Vernon's eyebrows raised and his smile widened. Yep, he was definitely looking at the porn. John sighed and got up from his seat. As soon as the sound of the wooden chair moving against the floor filled the room all four faces of the others spun around to look at him. He took in their looks of disapproval and worry and just shrugged. "What? I had a cramp in my left nut!"

Claire scoffed and turned back around in her chair. John loved that response from her; she just always seemed so repulsed, but he knew it turned her on. She loved it.

He took a look around the room and stepped up on his desk and sat, cross legged, on the top of the table. "So Andrew...you gained some weight in your gut area, been eating much lately?"

"Shut up Bender," Andy replied, obviously irritated. John loved that response out of Andy too; there was just something so appealing to pissing off the golden boy. He was everything John wasn't, and Bender didn't like him. He was an asshole then, and he was an asshole now.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Sporto. The older you get, the fatter and uglier you get too. It happens," He paused and grinned at Andy's glare. "I hope it isn't affecting your performance any."

"Shut-up!" Andy yelled.

Claire spun around and glared at John. "Who are you to make fun of the way people look, you slob!"

John smirked. "Well I bet the insides of your thighs still look as good as they did last year."

Her face turned a bright shade of red, so John continued. "I think she looks good, what about you Bry? Would you still do her?"

Brian furrowed his eyebrows and blushed slightly. "What do you mean 'still'?"

Bender rolled his eyes. "Well I remembered how you 'motioned' to Claire. It was quite obvious you wanted to have sexual relations with the princess."

Brian's jaw dropped. "Wha-? No! What the hell are you talking about?"

Bender laughed out loud and turned to Claire. "Hey - cherry," she turned to sneer at him. "Brian's a little bigger this time around, do you think his wiener got bigger too?"

"John!" Claire screamed in horror.

"Fuck off!" Brian yelled angrily.

"Hey!" Vernon's voice boomed from his office. "I told you I don't want to have to come in there! Keep it down or heads will roll!"

Bender grinned with delight; trouble was brewing already, and he had already succeeded in making everyone feel as uncomfortable as he possibly could. It was great. Well, all except one person.

He turned around in his chair and stared at Allison; her face was about two inches away from her sketch pad, and she was busy streaking the paper with her pencil; it was an array of madness and she wasn't paying attention to a single thing.

"Hey, whatcha drawin', crazy?"

Allison jumped up a few inches, and her pencil skittered across her page; creating a thick dark line through the centre of her piece. The pencil rolled swiftly off of the table and hit the floor with a small 'clank' noise. Her hair fell over her forehead and she instantly began playing with her hands again. "What?"

Bender smirked, and picked up the pencil. "You high or something?"

Allison opened her mouth hesitantly, but quickly closed it again - not quite ready to create a confrontation. She shook her hair in front of her eyes and stared into her lap. Bender cocked an eyebrow and looked back at the others; they were watching intently as he tried to talk to the basket case.

"You're just as crazy as you were last year, aren't ya? Damn, I ain't gonna kill ya or anything."

Allison shot her eyes up to meet his and she let out a low growl. Bender cocked an eyebrow once again and turned back around in his seat, "O-kay."

He noticed Andy and Claire staring at him strangely. "What, she's nuts! It ain't my problem."

Andy narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you shut up? She wasn't bothering you!"

Bender raised his eyebrows slightly. "I'm surprised, Sporto, willing to stick up for a girl who dumped your ass last year, huh? What the hell do you care what I say to her anyways?"

Andy swallowed and cleared his throat. "The past is the past, and it doesn't mean you should be bugging someone who isn't bugging you!"

John narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Now you're one to talk, aren't ya Clark? Larry Lester...Ben Murray? Doesn't that ring a bell, or have you gotten another lobotomy recently?"

"This is different..."

Bender snorted. "Yeah difference is I'm not taping her ass cheeks together in front of everyone!"

He turned to face Allison. "Now...did I hurt your feelings?"

She scanned everyone's faces. "I-..."

"Just answer the question," John cut in impatiently.

"...no, not really."

"See! So stop trying to play superman, Sporto. No one gives a shit."

Claire huffed. "You know, you're a real jack ass John! He just didn't want you scaring her. You wrecked her picture."

"Oh how cute...Princess is sticking up for the jock strap; your bitch fight all of your battles for you?"

"She's not my bitch!"

"Yeah...only when you're not feeding it to her ass..."

"BENDER!" Vernon screamed from the doorway. "What the hell are you doing out of your seat?"

**_TBC_**

* * *

_For Chapter Five: Vernon hands out detentions, Claire compares Vernon to her mother, and Carl makes an appearance._

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	5. Some Things Never Change

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Some Things Never Change**

* * *

Brian nearly fell out of his seat when Vernon burst into the room. Although he was semi glad for the interruption, he kind of felt sorry for John at the very moment. Sure, the school criminal had been saying some pretty derogatory things, but they all knew very well the extent of Vernon's hate for one John Bender.

"Bender! What the hell are you doing out of your seat!" Vernon roared.

"Well sir, I was just commenting on how well that hair dye suits you this time around. I think you have found your perfect look, sir."

Vernon seethed and his face turned an unnatural shade of red. "Sit your ass down in that seat now, or you'll regret it! I'm on my last straw already with you five!"

Brian just exhaled deeply and shuffled in his seat. Sure, he could probably say he developed a back bone of sorts in the last twelve months or so, but that didn't mean that he enjoyed getting into trouble.

There was definitely something about Vernon that intimidated Brian; something that he could not find in his parents. He could easily stand up to them knowing that they would still accept him no matter how much he made them angry or disappointed. With Vernon, all Brian could think of is threats and bringing people down with the authority of a warrior. No matter how cheesy Vernon was he still held a great deal of authority and superiority over them all - even Bender.

He remembered the smug look on Vernon's face when he was brought into his office for possession. It was a look that was all too familiar; that same look was the one that triggered feelings of dread when he remembered back to the flare gin incident and his first ever Saturday detention. Of course the current topic of conversation also brought up some familiar feelings of both amusement and nervousness.

"I mean it Bender, I can squash you like a bug. You know, I don't even know why you waste your time," Vernon folded his arms over his chest and gave him a smug grin. "You're just a bum! You'll never be any better than your old man!"

Brian winced and knew that last comment had to sting Bender in a way he could not relate to. Bender however just stood his ground, although his eyes were dark pools of fury. "Well if that is the case you can expect me in school with you for another two years; what do you say, Dick?"

Vernon clenched his teeth. "That's it! I'll see you here next week! And the week after that!"

Brian rolled his eyes and knew that Vernon always threw the detentions at Bender when he had nothing better to come up with. Bender leaned back in his seat and propped his hands behind his head. "That's okay, we'll just make sure that Mr. Ryan is sick, and Ms. Tomlin can't get her car started. I'm looking forward to the quality time Dick! You being VP and all, we need to get caught up!"

Vernon walked a few steps towards Bender. "Yeah a criminal like you could probably get his whole gang to sabotage my employees!"

Bender snorted. "Yeah we'll just get our capes and chains and come after every Barry Manilow wannabe in town."

"That's it! You have another one!"

Brian sat back in his seat waiting for war to engage. It was quite obvious at this point in time that some things never change.

"Good, maybe I can get caught up with my studies."

"You have one more right there! You want another one!"

"Sure...I'm sure your cock gets rock hard knowing you'll have me all alone to yourself for nine hours."

"Three more! Are you finished, trailer trash?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"Another!"

Bender rolled his eyes. "Let's see if he can do the math this time..."

Vernon looked at Brian fierily. "How many was that?"

Brian's eyes shot up wide and he shrugged. "I-I'm not too sure sir..."

"Well what good are you, pee-wee?"

Brian narrowed his eyes and was almost - almost - ready to retort when he stopped himself. He saw no sense in getting himself into any more hot water because Bender couldn't keep his mouth shut. It wasn't his problem and he knew no matter what he said Vernon had already garnered the satisfaction of insulting him. Brian just sat back in his seat and shrugged. Vernon shot him a glare and turned back to Bender. "This is your last warning Bender! I will not be made a fool of anymore! One more strike and you're out buddy!" With that he turned his back to the Breakfast Club and stocked out of the room. Brian let out a breath and watched as Bender casually flipped him the bird and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

Brian pulled his jacket off and set it on the back of his chair. He knew from the very moment he witnessed each one of them walk through the library doors that it was going to be an either overly stressful or a very interesting day.

As much as he didn't really want to admit to himself, he was starting to get this odd feeling deep within himself that something extraordinary was going to happen today - again. Maybe today they can figure out what happened between them all those months ago. Maybe it would be a chance for them to save that short lived friendship they had once shared.

Better yet, maybe he would have his chance to show them exactly what kind of friend they had missed out on.

* * *

Claire sighed inwardly at Vernon's retreating form. She still had no idea why he was such a tight wad at times, and always looking to get someone in some sort of trouble. In a way he kind of reminded her of her mother. That aura about him that just made him look like a stuck up man who knew he had power and wasn't about to let it go to waste. She recalled the same look on her mother's face one day when they were in the hair salon and she was talking to the other ladies in there. Or the day they drove down Harper Avenue and saw all of the people lined up an hour early for the soup kitchen. Or the day they were in the bank and the teller had let her mother know she had maxed out her third credit card that month. It was a look Claire didn't like to see and it inwardly made her embarrassed. Even though it was just Vernon, she couldn't help but feel that sense of embarrassment when she seen him talking down to John and Brian that way.

Even before she met the Breakfast Club, she always hated seeing people get talked down to; whether it was Pauline Smyth in gym class, or Margaret the maid, she couldn't help but feel anger when people were put down that way. But when she recognized that smug look that said 'what are you going to do about it' on Vernon's face she felt a little horror stricken. Not only did she realize that her mother and Vernon were a lot alike, but she could also gain a sense of understanding of how Vernon looked at himself, and maybe - just maybe - there was something lying under that exterior of his.

She knew in a way that her mother probably only talked that way to hide her own insecurities. She knew that her mother knew about her father's affair, and how sad she felt deep down inside that her older brother rarely visited anymore. She knew her mother had a lot of inner issues that made her feel somewhat vulnerable, so Claire always guessed that her mother treated others that way to hide her own insecurities.

Could the same possibly be said about Vernon?

She turned in her seat to glance at the others; she found it so strange to be in this room with them again. She knew that Saturday that nothing would have ever become of them. It was something she knew in her head and her heart that it just wasn't meant to be.

That didn't mean her heart wanted it that way.

Ever since that day she couldn't help but compare all of her friends to them; she found something in the four strangers she met that day that she had never seen in her other clique of friends: rebelliousness, determination, pride, and brutal honesty. After that day she wondered why she had not been able to find any of those qualities in her clique of friends that she had once thought so highly of. Why were these four so different?

She glanced back at John and couldn't decide if she wanted to smile or frown. It could never be one or the other with him. There were times that he was so rude and obnoxious that she just wanted to kick him square in the nuts with her leather boots. Then there were other times when she just wanted to shriek so girly-like at the mere sight of him.

Of course based on what just transpired he obviously hadn't changed much.

She sighed and looked over at Andy, who was currently flicking small triangles of paper - which he seemed to be aiming to get them in the nearby trash bin. "So what's up with you?"

He gave her an uncertain look and just shrugged. "I dunno if I wanna shoot myself or just kick the shit out of everyone here."

Claire nodded. "Oh."

He sighed and leaned towards her so they were out of ear shot from the others. "I mean, what the hell am I supposed to think? I am in here with one guy I hate; one guy that I know hates me to no end for letting him down; and a girl that I have no idea what is going on in her head, and morbidly enough I want to know! You tell me what's up!"

Claire chuckled at his strange, but so very true, descriptions. "Just don't let it get to your head. I'm sure they are over it."

Andy glanced back at the group behind for long enough to catch every single glare. "Oh yeah, I bet they are."

Claire sighed knowing that he was indeed right. "Look, it's not like you let any of them down harshly!"

Andy's stare hardened and his frown deepened; Claire on the other hand just sat shocked. "You didn't, did you?"

Andy sighed. "Brian."

"Then why are the other two so hostile?"

Andy shrugged. "Bender is just a dick and Allison...well let's just say I am still trying to figure that out myself."

Claire nodded. "Well, what did you do to Brian?"

Andy sighed and lowered his voice more. "It's more like what I didn't do. About three or four days after we met him a couple of the guys were picking on him in the hallway over the flare gun thing and shoved him into is new locker. He was looking straight into my face when he was screaming at them to let him go and I didn't do anything. I just nodded my head and went on my way. I was kinda stuck debating with myself for a second there, you know, whether or not I should do anything, I just didn't have the guts; either that or I didn't care."

Claire frowned. "That's horrible..."

"I know I couldn't believe they did it..."

She shot him a glare. "No I mean you! I mean, I didn't stay friends with anyone, but I didn't sit back and watch them get hurt."

Andy narrowed his eyes and was about to retort when he was interrupted. "OH! Lover's quarrel, guys!" Bender said in a lispy voice.

Andy turned around and glared at him. "Mind your own business, faggot!"

Bender folded his hands on his table and shot him a look of mock hurt. "Well, didn't your mama ever teach you that whispering is impolite? If you're being rude then I don't see why I have to mind anything, bitch."

He said it so casually that it just infuriated Andy to no end, and after hearing about what happened with Brian, Claire for one didn't really care how mad Andy got. She understood perfectly why Andy wasn't ready to drop his social status for the others, but she at least tried to walk away from the ordeal a better person.

"You know Bender; I'm getting sick of your act already."

Bender cocked an eyebrow and leaned back on the back legs of his chair. "And what act is this that you refer to, Sporto?"

"You're asshole act! You know damn well we can see right through your little façade so why don't you just drop it?"

Bender pondered this momentarily with a finger on his chin. "Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

Andy grumbled and turned around in his seat. Claire giggled quietly under her breath and looked back at John, who she noticed was staring right back at her. Her breath caught in her throat momentarily and she wondered for just one moment if he was as captivated with her as she was with him. He cocked his head to the side slightly and the corners of his lips twitched upwards. Her heart fluttered and she returned a small smile.

His smile suddenly turned to a full fledge grin as he put two fingers up to either side of his mouth and flicked his tongue in and out between them.

She looked away quickly and scowled angrily.

* * *

Carl opened the door to the library, softly whistling to the rhythm of 'Witchy Woman' by the Eagles. He had been listening to his radio since he got here at 6:30, and he knew that once he had one song rocking his brain he wouldn't be able to rid of it until the day was over and started all over again tomorrow. He stepped inside and looked at all of the unhappy faces.

Another Saturday morning well spent.

He gave a nod to the five familiar faces sitting in front of him and stepped inside the foreign languages room to collect the garbage bin. He found it kind of odd that these kids were sitting in here again - together - all these months later.

He swore to himself that he would never forget the end of that detention; after nine years of following kids around he had never once in his life seen such an odd sense of unification. Not that he was against it or anything, but having seen the strange quiet one all made up and perky, and Brian having the guts to talk to him in front of other people, John Bender farting around with the prom queen, it was definitely out there for him.

All those years of listening to gossip and reading letters lost on the floors of girls looking to strike revenge against each other for this and that; losers getting picked on, and jocks jumping stoners left and right, it was just such a nice...change. To see them all finally realize just how much they are all the same; Carl felt that for once this school would be a little more peaceful and a little less unbearable.

He was kind of disappointed in them when he learned that they just turned their backs on each other and pretended nothing ever happened.

He remembered when he was back in high school that he was the guy always trying to be nice to everyone. No one really gave him any crap. He was on the school debate team, the tennis team, student council, in the math club, the school music and drama department, and the softball team. He was an all around kind of guy where he had made friends everywhere.

That's what got him Man of the Year after all.

Over all achiever.

He frowned slightly and stepped quickly out of the foreign languages department and emptied the trash container into the larger bin on his cart. He looked up at all of the expectant faces in front of him. "What? Do you have any garbage?"

Bender smirked and the quiet girl in the back just tossed a bunch of balled up papers to her side. Carl sighed and made his way to the back of the rows of tables and stopped at hers. "You drawing again, kid?"

She let out a huff of breath and threw - what looked like a ball of hemp string - onto the table. He looked at it for a few moments and cocked an eyebrow. "You making voodoo dolls?" She quickly snatched it back and gave him an uneven, mischievous grin. Bender turned around in his seat and stared at her. Carl just let out a laugh and collected the papers off of the table and made his way back to his cart. "So did you twerps have this shit planned or something?"

"My cape and chain gang sabotaged it," Bender spoke up amusedly. There were a few snickers around the room, but Carl had no clue what the hell they were talking about. He just shook his head and began to wheel his cart towards the door.

"Oh yeah, one more thing," Carl started, and continued once he figured he had everyone's attention. "I think it's about time you guys get your heads out of your asses and kiss and make up."

After a series of groans he laughed and exited the library. He walked the short few feet across the hallway and tapped lightly on Vernon's office door.

"Come in, Carl."

Carl opened the door enough to squeeze through. "Hey Rich."

"How's it going Carl?"

Carl shrugged. "Same shit, different day. How about yourself...?"

Vernon set his pencil down and put his hands behind his head. "Just dandy Carl. With those little punks back under my watch I'll be sure to make sure this day ends on MY terms." Carl just shook his head with a bemused look, wondering just when his co-worker would stop engaging battle against little people more than half his age for the sheer pleasure of it all.

No, some things never change.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_For Chapter 6: Allison believes in voodoo, Vernon suffers a workplace injury, Bender teases the group with a secret, and Andy wonders just why he lost Allison in the first place._

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	6. Plummet

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Plummet**

* * *

Thwap.

Thwap.

Thwap.

Allison tilted her head to the side and listened intently to the sound of Carl waxing the floor in the hallway. The past fifteen minutes or so had been really uneventful and at the moment the only thing remotely interesting to her was Carl's lips moving silently - to whatever it was he was listening to - as he worked on the floors.

She wasn't sure why, but there was something highly entertaining about the floors being waxed at that particular spot.

He stepped away from the door and out of her sight, leaving her once again in general silence with a ball of hemp string tangled around her fingers. She began weaving the textured material quickly around itself as the object began to take shape. She usually wasn't someone to make string people - or voodoo dolls for that matter - but it wasn't like she had anything else to do.

Besides, it kept her mind busy.

She tied a small knot in the string and just as quickly swung another piece over top of it. She had the top half of the body complete, and if she gave herself about another twenty minutes or so she should have it complete. She smiled wickedly and admired her handy work.

"Will you shut up? It wasn't anything like that!" She heard a low whisper from the front of the room. She shot her head up and glanced up at Andrew and Claire. They had been whispering back and forth to each other for the better part of the morning so far, and she could only wonder what was going on with them.

Not that she cared that much, right?

She blinked a few times as Claire glared at him with disgust. The look made her snigger a bit.

"Will you shut the fuck up muscle head?" She heard Bender snap from ahead of her. She hadn't noticed, but it looked as if he was staring at the two of them as well. Of course his eyes had pretty much been glued to that particular table since they all walked through the door that morning. From the outside it looked as if he was on his warpath once again to drive them up the wall, but on the other hand, Allison figured it could be more than that. She wasn't exactly sure what - considering it was Bender - but she was sure something was there.

Andy turned around in his seat and glared at him; John in turn just snorted and threw his crumbled would-be essay paper in his face. Andy's eyes followed the paper to the floor and back to Bender's face and he clenched his teeth. "I've taken your ass down once, and I'll do it again."

Bender leaned back in his chair casually and shrugged. "Yes, and we have discussed your love for rolling around on the floor with other guys."

Allison briefly wondered what all the talk between the two of them was about homosexuality. Calling each other 'bitch' and 'faggot', and accusing so and so of ass sex - she wondered why they thought homosexuality jokes were such 'tough talk'. It all sounded pretty silly to her. They always seemed to competing for something as well; she remembered once on Wild Kingdom they had a special on wolves and how a pack works. The two boys kind of reminded her of two desperate male wolves who were always battling it out for the alpha spot.

She didn't really consider the group a pack.

"John, why do you always have to shit on everyone?" Claire piped up.

Bender tightened his jaw and turned his head slowly so that he was looking directly at her - with a very menacing sneer on his face. Allison swallowed hard and slouched in her chair. Claire, in turn, straightened her shoulders and tried desperately to hold her own under his stare. Allison could tell she was trembling on the inside. Bender's sneer turned to a small smile.

Apparently wolves could tell too.

He narrowed his eyes. "What's it to you, cherry?"

Claire swallowed and inhaled deeply. "You have just been down our throats since you walked in the door. I thought we got past that."

Bender let out a bitter laugh. "We didn't get past shit, princess."

She looked down to the floor and seemed to be gathering her thoughts. Her eyes rose to meet his and she spoke. "You know what I meant..."

"Do I?" Bender retorted, the volume of his voice rising. "Because last I checked you were still the stuck up little bitch you always were! 'We' didn't get past shit because you were too self-absorbed to give a shit what the hell was going on with anyone else!" Allison felt the venom in his voice, but in a way didn't really feel sorry for Claire. She knew exactly what he was talking about, yet somehow she didn't think that this conversation was going to end too lightly.

She frowned and her face began to turn a light shade of pink. "What about you? It's not like you did shit either! I never saw you talk to anyone else!"

Bender's face softened considerably at this, but at the same time that wicked grin began to appear over his face. "That's not true."

Allison furrowed her eyebrows at this wondering what the hell he was referring to; surely he didn't keep in touch with one of them and then give shit to everyone else. Claire's eyes narrowed with confusion and her mouth fell open. "W-what?"

Bender turned and looked directly at Brian. Allison furrowed her eyebrows, but then noticed the look of panic curtain over Brian's features. Well...that was certainly interesting.

"That's not true, is it Bry?" Bender's face was so casual and cold it scared Allison. His eyes were steel and were locked with Brian's. Brian in turn was looking back and forth between Claire and Bender, looking clearly unnerved. Claire looked at him for a moment. "Brian, what the hell is he talking about?"

He shook his head feverishly and his eyes were widened. "N-nothing, he wasn't talking about anything...let's just drop it..."

Claire furrowed her eyebrows. "You know, I've heard you say that before."

Brian's mouth snapped shut and he looked at Bender desperately. "B-Bender..."

Bender stared at Brian with amusement and that looked back at Claire with a casual shrug. "I wasn't talking about anything at all."

Claire shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "Bullshit! Why would you even bring it up then?"

Bender shrugged. "To piss you off, why else?" He gave her a smile and shook his hair out of his face.

Claire gave Brian a once over, which obviously did not go unnoticed by Allison. Brian seemed to be somewhat sketchy and fearful after the conversation, and his eyes were bouncing back and forth to each of the faces in front of him. If she didn't know any better he seemed kind of paranoid.

In fact, to Allison, Brian seemed a lot different once put on the spot. She remembered clearly a year ago that he had no problem speaking in front of the group and adding in his two cents every now and then. But he had been quiet so far this morning - a little too quiet. In fact, when she had noted his appearance earlier, she could easily point out his messy hair and the bags under his eyes. Things were starting to come together now though. Disheveled appearance, sketchiness, knowing looks from Bender...paranoia, there was definitely something going on there.

She sat back in her chair and began playing with her doll again. She gave him one more glance as he rubbed his fingers through his hair nervously and let out a shaky breath. She sighed and looked back down at her little creation; she was almost sure she would find out later.

* * *

Andy furrowed his eyebrows at the way the two girls were staring at Brian. What the hell was up with that anyways? He had already caught Allison giving him the once over that morning, and there she was doing it again. He knew it really wasn't any of his business to want to know anyways, but for some reason it still didn't sit well with him.

He hated to admit it, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. The fact that she was only a few feet away unnerved him even more. He knew from the last time they were in there that she was easily able to see right past him. At times he wondered if she had some strange psychic ability; what did they call it...extra sensory perception or something? He wasn't sure, but he really didn't want her thinking - or knowing - that he was in his bundle of thoughts.

He remembered back to a little less than a year ago when he first seen her walk out of the foreign languages room after Claire had been done with her. Of course, he hadn't only been captivated with her looks or anything - it was kind of like the icing on the cake for him. He had really liked her and felt that he had connected with her on an inner level that he had never done with any of the other girls he had tried with. Of course, she had to have been the weirdest person he had ever seen, but that kind of appealed to him in a way. She didn't really care what other people thought about her, and she did her own thing. It was a freedom that she had that he didn't have; she was everything that he wasn't.

And that was what he really liked.

She was like a breath of fresh air that had helped him - even if it was only for a short while - get a taste of something new, something that wasn't the life he had hated and had been so aching to change.

But then something happened on Monday. He wasn't quite sure what, but he wanted to be friends with her - at least. He truly liked her and wanted to get to know her even better. Sure, it wasn't something he had let his friends in on - why let them ruin something that hadn't even started yet? He wanted to do this on his own; for the first time in his high school career he wanted to pursue something alone by his own free will. He wanted no outside interference, and no one to tell him that it was against 'social rules', or it was bad for his wrestling career. For once in his pathetic life he wanted to do something because he truly wanted to, and of course as soon as he took the first step of courage to think for himself it all blew up in his face.

She seemed so apprehensive at first, but he could relate; it was all new to the both of them, and he could guess that she - just as much as he - was hesitant to go out on a limb. In the end, he had convinced himself that it was worth it and whatever consequences that were ready to stand in his way he would gladly take. He figured she felt the same, so why not? He had said hello to her in the halls, and even once sat outside with her for lunch. After Monday passed it was awkward, Tuesday passed and she didn't seem too interested, Wednesday came and she seemed petrified of him, but then Thursday came around and she told him that she wasn't interested and suggested that he leave her alone.

He remembered feeling his heart fall down hit him in the gut. He couldn't believe that after what had happened on Saturday she had hit him with that. He swore and cursed, and once he got home, he had gone into the garage and worked himself to a frenzy. It just made absolutely no sense to him: the last thing in the world he had expected her to hit him with.

So he did what she told him to do; he left her alone.

Of course that didn't stop him from thinking about her, or staring at her every time she walked past him in the hallway. He couldn't help it; his mind was at a loss.

* * *

Bender stood up from his seat and stretched out his legs. The whole situation was fucking ridiculous to him. So far he had walked into the room and was met with all of these faces, and on top of that Dick, and all that had happened was a bunch of pissing and moaning. He needed to find a way to get that door shut for one, for two piss Sporto off, and three: smoke a joint.

He was beginning to get a bit stir crazy.

He looked around the room and noticed a few expectant looks from the others; he smirked at this. "Man, I need to take a leak."

"That's good..." Sporto snapped.

"So you're okay if I go then?" Bender asked sarcastically.

Andy glared at him. "Do what you want. If you go out there it's your ass, not mine."

Bender kicked at the carpet with his shoe and looked at him with mock innocence. "Well what if I go in here...?"

"Do we have to do this again?" Claire asked incredulously.

"Well we can always go to Vernon's closet instead."

She blushed madly and he grinned. "What? You didn't have a problem with it last time. Remember when you..."

"Shut the fuck up Bender! You shut your mouth now and I won't have to hurt you!" Andy growled.

Bender laughed. "Well if you wanted to join so bad jockstrap, all you had to do is ask. I'm sure the prom queen won't have a problem with extra attention..."

"That's enough!" Sporto hollered. "If I go anywhere in a closet with you it would be to hide your corpse!"

Bender smirked at this and paused. "Well, I could always ask the crazy girl to play with us..."

And that was all it took. Andrew's eyes widened and he clenched his jaw jumping out of his chair, standing inches away from him. "You better watch your fucking mouth, you prick!"

Bender laughed and gave him a small shove, and just as quickly Andy grabbed him by the throat and brought him to the ground.

Allison sat up straighter in her chair as the two boys rolled around on the floor. She heard Claire shriek at the impact of one of Andy's punches, and Brian quickly hopped out of his seat to pull them apart, but Allison could only sit and watch. The whole wolf theory was becoming very apparent to her.

She watched as Andy wailed on John for a few moments as Brian finally approached and grabbed one of his elbows. It was enough for Andy to glance back to see who would dare grab him, and for John to get a shot in of his own. He caught him right in the nose and on impact blood shot out and trickled down his lips. Andy's hands flew instinctively up to his face, and Bender took the opportunity to get to his knees and spear tackle him in the stomach to get the upper hand.

"John stop it!" Claire shrieked with both hands on either side of her mouth.

"Guys back off it!" Brian yelled right after - but to no avail.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON IN THERE?" Vernon screeched from the hallways as a chair was taken down to the ground with a thud. John looked up to the door as well as everyone else in the room. Allison's breath caught in her throat and she let out a small squeak.

Vernon's footsteps were heard coming down the hallway at a runner's pace. "Get the fuck off of me you prick!" Andy yelled at John. Bender stood up only to get the last word in - he spit a large ball of spit right into the side of Andy's face.

Allison looked back at the door as Vernon appeared very quickly. However, remembering how slippery the floor was when they ran on it, and plus the new wax on top of that - the outcome wasn't all that good Well she guessed that could be argued - depending on who you were talking to.

He slid right into the library door with a sickening thud. Allison could remember distinctly seeing a screw or two pop out of the hinge upon the impact. In fact, she couldn't even recall a better collision on television.

He fell to the ground in a heap - dead silence was met - and the door came crashing shut on the lower half of his body. Claire visibly winced and muttered a high pitched. "Oh my god!"

Bender stood with a look of absolute amazement on his face. "Damn..."

Allison swallowed hard; she knew there was something about that spot.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_For Chapter Seven: Vernon needs an ice pack, and the group loosens up with some weed_.

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	7. Scars

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Scars**

* * *

"Carl can you please get me some more ice, please!" Vernon rubbed the side of his face gingerly, hating the world more than ever at that particular moment. He thought it was the least Carl could do after all; it was that dumbass that decided to wax that particular spot.

Carl appeared moments later with an unreadable expression on his face; Vernon was hoping it was sympathy, but he got the feeling that it fell under the 'totally amused' category. He accepted the small pack bitterly and pressed it softly against the side of his face - where he would more than likely have a bruise bigger than Russia if he was lucky.

"So how the hell did you exactly face plant the door, Rich?"

Vernon glared at Carl and sighed. "I heard those little punks screaming and breaking something, and there is no way in hell I am going down for that again, so I started running to see what was up. It was your goof-ass that decided to wax that spot, of all fucking spots, today. I slid right into it before I could even stop myself."

"And now the door is broken. Who would have thought you had a head that hard," Carl joked.

Vernon glared at him, but Carl's smile never faltered. Vernon let out an irritated sigh and placed his elbow on the desk. "It only figures that they haven't slipped up so far. I honestly believe that those little pukes are corrupted."

Carl snorted. "Yes...it must be a gang or something out to get you."

Vernon looked at him with wide eyes. "That's exactly what Bender said!"

Carl's face fell with disbelief. "Yes, because you always believe what that kid has to say, don't you?" Carl rolled his eyes and gathered his paper towels and spray bottle. "Listen Rich, I have work to do. If you need anything, I will be in the activities hall."

Vernon gave him a sarcastic nod and pressed the cool pack on his cheek. He had been happily anticipating making their lives a living hell today, and it only figured that he was the one to mess up his own plan.

God must hate him.

He never got the chance to find out exactly what the students were doing at the time of his unfortunate collision with the hard oak door, but he could only guess it was no good. He had fallen to the ground in a heap, and on top of that, earned a nice door to the hip. That part of his body really did not need any permanent damage at his age.

He was met with silence after his fall until only moments later he heard Carl's fast approaching footsteps. It didn't surprise him that any of the five students offered him no assistance, so just in utter humiliation, he tried to refuse Carl's help the best he could in front of them.

Vernon could admit that Carl was nice enough to get him back into his office and offer him some ice for the injury; although, his sour mood had taken a turn for the worst in the process.

He remembered back once again to his reprimand with Mr. Chambers last year, and vaguely wondered if he would really be held responsible for this damage. Maybe he could take a nice long vacation with a nice fat pay check for work place injury.

He could only hope anyways.

* * *

Bender lay sprawled out on top of his table trying to concentrate on the small paper in front of him. He still could not get over the crash he had seen moments ago. He had three goals that he wanted to accomplish: one, get the door closed. Two, piss off Sporto (he looked good with a bloody nose), and three smoke a joint.

He accomplished number one and two very easily; the former being done by Vernon himself, and now he was treating himself to a reward with goal number three. Although, Vernon dismantling himself with the door was enough reward to last Bender the rest of his life.

He wondered what kind of idiot it took to run full speed - face first - into an abnormally large, brown, shiny oak door, and then get run over by said door. It was the most hilarious thing he had seen his entire existence. He couldn't say anything really at first, but as soon as Carl dragged him away he couldn't help himself - he burst out laughing louder than he normally would.

In the end, the most important aspect of the utterly comical situation was the fact that the door was now closed and he had earned himself some much needed privacy from good ole Dick. He had come prepared for the day; a full pack of cigarettes, a quarter ounce of weed, and a thick stash of rolling papers. Question was, did anyone else care to join him?

He swiftly wet the end of the paper with his tongue and rolled up the herb in a swift motion. He looked up at his peers and noticed the curious glances from the princess and the brainiac. He figured he would have their attention no problem, given the circumstances and all, and he also figured getting the sport to comply would be no problem after the others had agreed. They may have been dicks, but he may as well do something entertaining while he was in there with them - most notably getting their tight asses to loosen up and act like morons again.

He cleared his throat loudly and struck up a flame with his Zippo. Immediately their faces locked onto his, and he pretended not to notice. "Damn I really needed this shit..." He blew his toke out in a large cloud of smoke, mainly in Brian's direction. He didn't exactly know what came over the dweeb in the last year, and why suddenly he was a total pothead. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he definitely got kicks out of having the kid being one of his best customers; he didn't really mind him all that much either.

He took in Brian's longing gaze and grinned. He could tell how badly he wanted it. He turned around lazily to the basket case. "You want some?"

Her head snapped up with a slight glare on her face as she shook her head no. "That's okay, all the more for me."

She said nothing and went back to whatever it was she was doing in the first place. He looked at Brian and held out his hand. Surely enough, the much bigger Brian Johnson stood up from his seat and stood next to John - at the sheer shock of the others' faces. Bender figured that the others didn't know anything about Brian's extra curricular activities, but that just made it all the more amusing to him. He had teased them about it earlier, but deep down John knew it really wasn't his place to say anything - yet anyways.

Brian took puff after puff until Bender noticed and snatched it back from him. "Damn, save some for me, dweebie." Brian rolled his eyes in response and pulled out one of the chairs underneath of the table that Bender was currently occupying. He tossed the bag and the pack of papers over to Brian and turned over so that he was lying on his back. He looked up to Claire's table and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Anyone else bored yet?"

Claire stared at him hesitantly and looked over at Brian as she bit down on her bottom lip. Bender watched as Brian held out a newly rolled joint to her. She looked at Andy, then to John, and back to Brian before she shrugged and slowly stood up. He watched as her perfectly manicured hands accepted the weed and she brought it to her lips. He passed off his roach to Brian and watched her silently as she inhaled and a puff of smoked escaped her full, pink lips. In his high state he couldn't help but remember just how nice they really were.

She coughed suddenly and passed the joint to Andy as if to get rid of it. Andy took it, but held it in his hand apprehensively. Bender couldn't help but laugh when Andy looked as if he didn't know what to do with it. Bender could see the hunger in his eyes, and the longing that was there to free himself from his pathetic life. John couldn't necessarily relate to whatever it was Andy was so bunged up about, but he also knew from previous knowledge that the kid could get his damn panties out of the bunch they were in; hell he had done it last time, why not do it again?

"Are you gonna pass the puck, or are ya stand there like a moron all day?"

Andrew glared at Bender and then hesitantly brought the joint to his lips, sucking back the smoke as if he had been waiting to do it all of his life. Bender nodded in satisfaction and took the joint back from him.

* * *

He hated to admit it, but it felt damn good.

Brian closed up the cellophane that contained the nice amount of green and handed it back to John. They had smoked about four of them altogether - with the exception of Allison, of course - and now he was, once again, feeling high out of his mind.

It was kind of a lame way to get everyone to finally stop fighting, but at least it did the trick. The fist fight earlier, Vernon's collision, and John's near call that almost blew his cover was enough to make Brian want to settle down for the time being from all of the excitement. The prospect of maybe, just maybe, getting a civil conversation with the others - that just may get the answers he was looking for - was really starting to appeal to him. When he really thought about it, it was the weed that really got them opening up in the first place, and after a whole two hours of constant bickering and arguing, some opening up may be nice.

He wasn't expecting any sort of life changing confessions, or even friendship out of it, but his curiosity was killing him more than anything. He could tell that everyone was still the same in terms of being themselves and all, but he could also tell that there has been a lot going on in everyone's life in the last year or so just had there been in his.

He looked over to the foreign languages department where he noticed Andy skimming through some records. A smirk spread over Brian's face and he bit his lip. "Hey Andy?"

Andy looked at him quizzically, but with that same distant, far out look in his eyes that the others shared. "Yeah?"

"You aren't planning on breaking that door again, are you?"

A look of confusion passed over his face before Claire burst out into a high pitched laughter, followed by Allison behind him. Andy snorted and shook his head at them, while Bender turned over on the table to face him. "Or giving us a terrible dance performance?"

Andy shook his head and threw an unopened package of cue cards at him. John barely had the chance to react and get his hand up before they nailed him in the face. Claire laughed even harder and wiped away at a stray tear. "That was so messed up! Just thinking about it...I can't stop laughing!"

Brian smiled at her. "Yeah well how about the look on your face when Vernon stormed in and John was under your table?"

Her mouth dropped open. "Okay, that was so not funny!"

John let out a loud snort and slapped his thigh in amusement. "You kiddin' me? That was the highlight of my day!"

It was Andy's turn to burst out laughing at the look of pure disgust on Claire's face, which in turn cost the rest of them to laugh at her reaction. A bright blush rushed to her cheeks and she folded her arms over her chest. "Yeah very funny, you know, I wasn't the only one who did stupid things that day; you all did."

John's eyebrows rose. "Yeah but if I don't recall, watchin' you squirm far outweighed anythin' else that happened."

Claire gave him a narrowed look that seemed to linger a few seconds too long. Brian could tell from his place that some strange chemistry always seemed to be passing between the two; ever since John first opened his big mouth the first time that they had met. Personally, Brian couldn't see exactly what Claire liked about him romantically - if she still did, anyways - but it amused him nonetheless. She looked away hurriedly and pushed herself off of her table and straightened out her blouse. "You find anything good in there?"

Brian watched as she retreated to the languages room towards Andy, and wondered exactly what went on in that head of hers.

* * *

Andy watched as Claire made her way into the room and rummaged through the milk crates of records that Mrs. Smith - the librarian - had kept underneath the large cedar desk. Of course he didn't find anything spectacular to listen to; of course a man of his nature preferred the likes of Bruce Springsteen, the Eagles, and Bob Seger, and it wasn't likely he would find anything like that in a high school _foreign_ languages department. He did on the other hand find some interesting selections like Bob Marley, Karla DeVito, The Beatles, Tommy Tutone, and a Motown record. Other than that, the collection consisted mainly of strange European instrumentals - both fast and catchy, and lame and boring. So he let Claire rummage as he made his way back out into the main part of the library.

He glanced up at the clock and realized that only a few hours had gone by. He felt like he had been in there forever, and it was only then just occurring to the wrestler just how hungry he was. Given Andrew often had a large appetite; it was not helping him at all that he had decided to participate in the pot smoking activities. He hadn't touched the stuff since the last detention - which was also the first time he had tried it - and was kind of surprised that he took up on Bender's offer after the outburst he had about smoking earlier.

He wasn't being a hypocrite or anything, but there was just something appealing about the fact that he could just - even if it was momentarily - escape his reality for the time being. He knew his friends from school and the team would not approve of him doing such a thing, so more than likely he wouldn't take the chance to do it on his time. With his detention mates, however, he knew that no matter what he did they would insult him, congratulate him, or not care; whichever it was at least it was the truth and not pure, 100 percent judgments and stereotypes. For that he was thankful.

He walked back to his seat and watched as Claire exited the foreign languages room looking rather bored and disappointed at the choices in tunes. She took her seat next to him, just in time for Vernon to enter the library...limping.

Bender let out a snort. "How's the head, Dick?"

Vernon just glared, obviously not in the mood to bother. "Okay you little shits; you get 30 minutes for lunch."

Bender smacked his lips. "You buyin'?"

He gave him a pointed look. "Listen Bender, I don't care if your sorry ass starves, I would not feed you. If you were begging in the street, I would not feed you. Why don't you get off of your lazy ass and get a job, and that way you wouldn't have to rely on everyone else for charity."

Bender pressed his lips into a thin line. "Well if I did something like that, sir, these lovely conversations would not happen. And besides, do you really wanna get in trouble for neglecting your students?"

Vernon's face contorted with disgust. "Watching you suffer would be worth it." Andy snorted and received a glare from Vernon. "Do you have a problem Mr. Clark? Because I could always go get a roll of athletic tape and let you take care of Mr. Bender."

Andy looked down at his table. "No, sir."

"Good, now you can get up and go get drinks for everyone. _And take that other girl down there with you_."

**_TBC_**

* * *

_For Chapter 8: Andy and Allison get into a heated confrontation, Bender sticks his nose where it doesn't belong, and Brian opens his mouth a little too soon._

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	8. Face to Face

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Face to Face**

* * *

Allison sat stoned faced before Vernon. He gave her a slight glare and pointed at her. "Yeah, I'm talking to you Missy! Get on your feet and get moving to the teacher's lounge!" The others regarded her slightly before she stood up and pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She walked straight towards the library door without looking to see if Andy was following her.

She knew that the next few following minutes probably would not be too pretty. It would be her first time alone with Andy since that day eleven months ago when she turned him down. She knew that he would have questions, and that he would probably engage in his silly small talk. Whatever happened, she knew she would have to keep her guard on and her walls up.

She turned back towards the small group and watched as Claire went wafting through a small pile of bills. Andy stood impatiently with his arm stretched towards her; the sight made Allison smirk and she vaguely remembered Claire asking Vernon if he could change her fifty dollar bill.

Once Andrew had collected the money she turned on her heel - without waiting for him to catch up - and glided through the heavy oak door of the library. She had a million thoughts running through her mind as she heard the squeak of his sneakers against the tile floor of the hallway behind her. His steps were approaching nearer and nearer and she knew in no time the inevitable would face her.

He walked briskly next to her for a few moments; from her peripheral vision she caught him glancing in her direction every few seconds, but she made no effort to return the gesture. A slight sigh escaped his lips and he began walking ahead of her.

Her stomach somersaulted and she glared at his back; some effort he had made! She knew just by the way he was looking at her that he wanted to talk, but then...nothing. Had she read him wrong? She figured that - by the way he had seemed all morning - he would have something, anything, to say.

She frowned and figured maybe it really was wishful thinking on her part; he had much more important things to figure out in his oh-so-eventful life, why waste his time on some freak like her? She stomped on the floor angrily and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Um...are you okay?"

She snapped her head up and realized that he had stopped - and that he was staring at her. She let a snort out her nose and sized him up; he bit his lower lip and raised his eyebrows at her. "Allison?"

She calmly composed herself and stormed past him towards the door of the teacher's lounge. She had no reason to explain herself to him - hell he didn't deserve to know in her eyes - he didn't really care earlier, did he?

"You can't keep ignoring me you know!" She heard him call from a few feet behind her - from which she presumed was the same spot he had stopped in. However, in her eyes, she could ignore him for as long as she wanted.

She heard him sigh and begin walking again. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her sweater and began to hum.

* * *

Humming? Andy didn't think she could seriously be for real there. He had no idea why, but she was making it quite the habit of being a total bitch to him for no reason at all. He knew she must have had some reason for how she acted last year - however strange it may be - but it was just getting silly to him. He finally had the chance to see what the hell had been going on in her head all morning and she was playing head games with him. Of course she had always been a bit hard to read - to him anyways - but he had thought at one point in time he could decipher her after some given thought.

He had enough and finally began jogging to catch up to her. She hadn't turned her head once at the sound of his pounding Nike sneakers, so he took the opportunity and grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

She glared at him dangerously but made no move to bolt. Andy took a deep breath and released her; she stood between him and the wall and just looked at him - half expectantly and half angrily. "Alright, cut the act here! I never did anything wrong to you and here you are treating me as if I killed your dog or something!"

She dipped her chin down and clenched her jaw; a few strands of her messy hair had fallen in front of her eyes, but she had made no move to push them away. Andy pushed his fingers through his own hair and sighed. "Look if you don't like me, cool, I can deal with that. I just asked you a simple question and I don't need you playing this game with me."

Her eyes narrowed, but still she said nothing. Andy could feel the anger and frustration beginning to build up inside of him - something he knew that he had to bite back. He knew that she was a difficult person to engage in conversation at times and he didn't want to ruin any chance - if he had any - of actually coming through to her. He swallowed and tried a different approach. "What am I talking about?" He waved his arms at his sides for emphasis, "You don't really seem to do anything but play games with people. I actually try to be nice to you and all you can do is stand there - like you're better than me or something - and act as if it doesn't mean shit to you. If that's the case...it doesn't bother me any." He stepped back a few steps and just shrugged.

She squeezed her fists at her sides and he knew that he had hit her where it counts; Allison wasn't a person who enjoyed confrontation very much, and he knew that when the pressure was on her she would take no time at all to let those walls down. Her shoulders rose and fell quickly, as if she was trying hard to think fast and figure out something to do or say. Andy just shrugged again and began to walk off down the hallways towards their destination.

"It's not like you ever did!" He heard her scream from behind him. That struck him. He turned around slowly and stalked towards her.

"What did you just say?"

She clenched her jaw and looked up at the ceiling. "You never did."

That familiar anger rose up into Andy's chest, and once again, he fought to keep it in control. "I never cared?" He stabbed a finger into his chest and frowned. "If I wasn't mistaken,_ I _was the one that made all the effort; _you_ just gave me the cold shoulder like nothing ever happened!"

Her eyes met his and they began to cloud up. "Effort for what, to make a joke out of me? I wasn't about to change and become one of your trophy girlfriends!"

Andy's frown turned into a disgusted smirk. "You a trophy? You are no trophy; you weren't then and you aren't now."

He began to back off and he swore he saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

He shrugged. "A trophy is an inanimate object. A trophy is a statue. You were more than that; you could have been more than that."

Her chin quivered and she adjusted her bag angrily on her shoulder. "Just leave me the hell alone, Sporto!" She stormed past him and made a beeline for the teacher's lounge.

* * *

Claire tapped her foot impatiently as she snapped her compact mirror shut and stuffed it back into her bag. Bender and Brian had been sitting in the table behind her snickering about something or another. She tried not to look as if she was interested in knowing -she really wasn't anyways - but the more she ignored them it seemed the more into it they got. Whatever it was it was probably something stupid and simple minded, like some growth disease of the male reproductive organs or something. She knew that Bender and Brian certainly were not simple minded or stupid, but they were still teenage boys no matter what the case was, and silly pictures of abnormality would entertain them no matter the case.

"So like me and Billy totally ended up doing it at Erik's party! You would not believe the things he can do with his..."

"What are you doing?" Claire shrieked in horror.

Brian's face turned a bright shade of red and scratched the side of his head. "Well, uh..."

"We found something on the floor, so I just wanted to read it. It doesn't belong to you, does it Cherry?" Bender mocked innocence as he held up the wrinkled piece of notebook paper that - from what she could see - was covered with bright pink pen. She knew exactly what it was and she cursed herself for rummaging through her bag so carelessly.

Claire swallowed her anger and reached out to grab it to no avail, Bender quickly pulled the object away from her reach, and just far enough away from his face so he could read more. "I really hope that Julie doesn't find out; she would like totally hurt me. It was bad enough," Bender looked at her with a grin and changed his voice to a higher pitched impersonation. "It was like totally bad enough Erik's brother walked in! He saw my butt!"

Brian burst out laughing as Claire stood up quickly and ripped the paper from his grasp. Bender stared at her with a totally bemused expression on his face - one that she both loved and loved to hate at the same time. She walked towards the garbage bin and tore the piece of paper into tiny bits and discarded it. When she turned back around to go to her seat both boys were staring at her.

Bender turned to look at Brian. "Now I know for sure where Carl gets his kicks. You have some very promiscuous friends there, Cherry. Now tell me, do you still do everythin' your friends say?"

* * *

Bender grinned at her flustered face; she turned a light shade of pink and slowly shook her head no. Bender shook his head along with hers in a taunting way. She opened her mouth to reply but he put a finger over his lips as if to shush her. She furrowed her eyebrows and just stared at him silently, unable to speak. Bender grinned and threw a thumb to his side in Brian's direction. "Not in front of the dork, princess. If you want to come on to me do it afterwards; no sense in violatin' his virgin ears."

Brian let out a snort. "I am not a virgin Bender."

John rolled his eyes and shook his head - ignoring Claire's bewildered expression for the time being. "Yeah we know. You fucked some blow up doll in some igloo over in Canada, we get it." Bender raised his eyebrows at him.

Brian narrowed his eyes and glared angrily. "No actually I had an awesome time with your mother just the other night..."

Claire's eyebrows shot up to the sky and she covered her mouth with a manicured hand. John clenched his jaw and looked at Brian dangerously. "I would stop right there, dork."

Brian's mouth fell open and all he could do for a few seconds was just gape at John. "Bender...I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking...I can't believe I said that..."

Hell, Bender couldn't believe it either. He was so pissed off at him, but so damn proud of him at the same time for actually coming up with some smart ass comeback himself. The only sad part about that was Brian had made Bender look like an ass, and no brainiac dork got away with doing that.

Bender calmly smiled and placed a hand on Brian's shoulder. "Don't worry Brian, we're friends, right?"

* * *

Allison shoved as much money into the pop machine as she could and impatiently waited for the cokes. Tears were spilling from her eyes leaving soaking wet streams down her cheeks. She could not believe the audacity of one Andrew Clark; she was pretty angry that she had let him get to her.

He approached her from her left side and bent down to retrieve the sodas from the machine. She quickly jumped away from him - as though she had been burned - and stood her ground. He did nothing - not even looked her way - only grabbed what they came there for and spun around and walked out the door of the faculty lounge.

Andrew had never been one for straight up brutal honesty - only when he was put on the spot - and his sudden confession and anger had startled her. She did not know exactly how to react to that, so she just did what she normally did - she hid.

* * *

Andy marched down the hall with two arms full of coke cans and a frown on his face. He didn't mean to start another screaming match with the basket case, nor did he mean to upset her. All Andy wanted was some answers. He had been waiting months for answers as to why she acted so coldly to him, as to why they had such a strong connection that Saturday to have it all disappear as soon as Monday rolled around.

He wasn't surprised really when she avoided the topic at all costs. It really wasn't like Allison to take confrontation very well, and very emotional reunions were no exception.

* * *

Claire swallowed hard at the sudden silence that over took the room. Brian had insulted Bender out of nowhere and it really surprised her. Brian's character had definitely taken a new direction and Claire wasn't really sure if it was a safe or wise one. He wasn't the same clean, polite, sweet nerd that he was when they first met.

There was definitely something different about him.

What it was, Claire wasn't sure. She hadn't seen or talked to Brian since the last detention. She had told him straight up that that would be the case. They were in different grades, they took different classes, participated in different clubs; Claire was a senior, and student council president; she didn't have time to see juniors that were part of the computer club around the school. As much as she took a liking to Brian last year she admitted that she hadn't given him much thought.

From what she gathered at their last meeting, Brian didn't have very many friends. Maybe his faith in the Breakfast Club was a little too strong and he had the wrong impression. Claire remembered distinctly that he was the one to bring up Monday in the first place and proposed the sudden friendship. She really thought that he had put to much thought and heart into the idea and maybe - just maybe - the destruction of the 'group' was what caused Brian's change in demeanor. She didn't want to sound conceited or anything - but it was totally possible, wasn't it?

She shook her head from her thoughts and glanced at the two boys behind her. Brian had a far away look on his face, while Bender - Bender looked like he was actually thinking. He had a cigarette dangling from his lips and he was scratching his pencil back and forth in a dark line across his table. He had his eyebrows furrowed and was slouching slightly.

Claire turned around at the sound of the door opening and slamming shut and she watched as Allison practically ran back to her desk. Her hair was disheveled and her face was red. Claire wondered momentarily what stupid thing Andy had said or done now and just shook her head.

He came walking through the door with his arms full of soda and set them all down on the desk without a second glance at anyone. The room was just dripping with tension and she had a funny feeling that lunch time was not about to go over very well.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_For Chapter 9: Claire contemplates a friendship with Allison, Bender drops a bomb, and Brian finally snaps._

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	9. Lunch Time

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Lunch Time**

* * *

Claire sifted through her bag and rummaged around for the contents of her lunch. Thankfully, she had decided to leave the fish at home and just stuck with a simple chicken Caesar salad. It was loaded with different greens and vegetables, croutons, sweet chunks of home cooked chicken teriyaki, and small bacon bits; low in fat, and great in taste.

She smiled to herself as she plucked a fork out of her bag and dug into the salad. She had placed a dressing drenched piece of lettuce into her mouth and glanced over at Andrew. He of course, had packed heavily with a foot long sub loaded with lunch meat and mayonnaise, a sack of chocolate chip cookies, a small bag of ketchup chips, a small sandwich bag full of vegetable sticks, two apples, an orange, and a banana. How he stomached it all was beyond her. If she ever ate that fully her thighs would be bigger than his ego.

She turned around and watched John and Brian, who were still seated next to one another behind her. Brian had pulled out a ratty brown paper bag. Even though his outer appearance had changed, it looked as though his mother's lunch making habits hadn't. He had pulled out a thermos of chicken noodle soup, a bag full of crackers, cheese, and salami, a pudding cup, three cookies, and apple slices in a Tupperware container. John was smirking heavily at him, and had already stolen his crackers and cheese. Brian looked like he could care less.

She turned around fully and glanced across the room to the only student left sitting on the left side. She remembered fondly Allison's lunch escapades, and wondered with a chuckle what she had in store for them today. The dark haired girl had a wild smile on her face - obviously not as upset as she was a few moments earlier - and had three bags settled in front of her. The first had been half way filled with miniature marshmallows, the second with honey teddy grahams, and the third with large purple grapes. She pulled a small sandwich container from her bag and popped open the lid. Inside, there was a thick, chocolate substance - most likely pudding. She then dumped all three bags inside of her pudding, and finally topped it all off with her pixie sticks.

Now, at first meeting Claire was not very fond of Allison. She had thought she was disgusting and dirty, freaky, and a major loser. She dressed funny and had drawn funny pictures, and stole things. She was Claire's opposite - completely - and she had wanted absolutely nothing to do with her.

But then she had sat down and talked to the girl, and gotten to know her a little better. She found out that she was definitely very interesting and free spirited, and for the most part was pretty open minded and kind. Claire had definitely never met anyone like her at all, and for that reason she decided that she liked Allison.

She could tell from early on that she seemed to like Andy, and vice versa. By the end of the day, she realized that if they could try something together, then maybe, just maybe, it could be the same thing with her and John. When she had left Allison in the foreign languages department after making her over, she realized just how cute and beautiful she was under her mask. It was what had given her the strength to do the same thing; to peel off her mask and go show John Bender the real Claire Standish.

Even though things hadn't worked out in the end, she still thanked Allison for that courage, even though she hadn't told her face to face. She was kind of sad that she hadn't hung around with Allison a bit more. She always wondered what it would be like to have that good friend that wasn't in the school's spotlight, someone who had a completely different style and spirit, yet completely understood her from a girl's point of view. She thought Allison would make a good friend like that. It was quite obvious that the girl wouldn't change herself drastically for anyone, but Claire still thought they would make an interesting pair.

She sighed softly and turned around to her food; by now, Andy had finished half of his meal, and Brian and John were arguing over their 'shared' lunch.

"I want the fuckin' cheese, dork! Fork it over!" She heard John demand behind her.

Brian held it away from him on the far end of the table. "No way, John! You already ate like half of it and there is no way you are only leaving me with soup to eat!"

John furrowed his eyebrows, obviously annoyed. "Why what's the matter? You got the munchies or somethin'?"

Claire heard Brian distinctly shushing him and wondered why he would be so hush-hush about it if they had all gotten high together. She plucked a crouton into her mouth and began to chew it gently.

"Shut the hell up!"

She heard a scoff. "Don't tell me to shut up dork! First you think you can get away with sayin' you banged my mom, and then ya wanna tell me to shut up? I don't think so!"

"Come on Bender, please?" Brian begged desperately.

Claire turned around in her seat so that the two boys knew that she was listening. John stopped glaring at Brian to look at her. "Havin' problems ignorin' me again, princess?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "No none at all actually. I was more interested in what Brian was doing actually."

This obviously annoyed John, and he turned to Brian. "So you think you can just start hangin' around me and doin' things I do, and it's all gonna work out, dork?"

Claire furrowed her eyebrows, figuring she was getting somewhere. "Oh, so you do hang out with John?"

John looked at Brian smugly, who in turn looked like he was beginning to panic. "Uh, yeah...I mean, no...I just..." Bender looked at him expectantly and Brian just put his head down on the desk.

Claire raised a sculpted eyebrow. "So you do? So why did _you guys_ have no problem being friends afterwards?"

John turned to Claire. "Because he wasn't going to parties and sleeping around with his friend's boyfriends."

Claire's mouth dropped. "Look, I did not write that, my friend..."

But Bender heard none of it. "And Sporto plays with asses too much, and crazy, is just...well, crazy. Me and Brian just had some good _high_ times."

Claire's eyebrows furrowed and her words from one year ago came to her ears. '_Why don't you take Brian out to the parking lot to get high, or how about Andy for that matter? What about me?'_ Suddenly she felt a small pang of jealousy, but shoved it aside. "So it's true then?"

John had a smug grin on his face at his 'friends' sudden awkwardness towards each other. "Sure. Go on, Bry, tell her."

Brian looked at Bender in a defeated stance. Claire thought he looked like a kicked little puppy dog. Brian raked his hands through his hair. "Look Bender please just drop this..."

Andy suddenly turned around as well. "No, don't drop nothing. We want to know what's goin' on."

* * *

Brian looked at the group in front of him and suddenly wanted to lash out. He wanted to so badly yell at Andy for caring all of a sudden when he didn't give a shit less before. He wanted to scream at Claire and shake her for butting in in the first place. And most of all, he just wanted to punch John and hurt him for starting him on everything in the first place. He wanted to so badly just wipe that smug grin off of his face.

But he just didn't have the energy to hide his life anymore. "Just shut up, John. We're not talking about this."

John's grin fell and was replaced with an angry frown at Brian's choice of words. "Okay dweeb, you wanna play that way?" He stood up from his seat and flipped up his collar. "Let's take a look at Life from Big Bry's house, Part Two: The fuck up."

Brian looked at John in horror, realizing what he was about to do. "John..."

But John heard none of it as he walked towards the statue and stopped to stare at him with a glare. He straightened his posture and folded his arms neatly in front of him. "Son?"

He started and Brian felt like he was going to get sick. He realized that things were going down hill for him in the last few months but never - ever - did he have to talk about this in front of any group of people. Worst of all, these were the people who could see through him.

Bender slumped a bit and messed up his hair, he placed his hand next to his mouth in a lazy manner. "What dad? Just what do you want now?"

Bender straightened up once more, and plastered his face with mock concern. "Son, your ma and I are just so worried about you! Don't you still want to go to Harvard? Follow in your old man's footsteps?"

Bender once again slumped and messed his hair a bit more. Brian felt his eyes prickle every line Bender progressed with. Bender put a scowl on his face. "Oh, I dunno dad...I, uh...spent my whole, you know, life savings at school today, and I uh, you know...failed another elephant lamp, and fucked up, ya know, uh..."

Brian scanned Andy and Claire's faces; both looked as though they were completely trying to decipher John's speech. John, in turn, just kept on going full speed ahead. He straightened up again and pointed an authoritative index finger forward. "Son! Don't curse! Just what is going on here? Do you need help? _Are you on drugs_?"

He slumped down once again and rubbed the sides of his face. "I'm just so depressed about my miserable life...I have no friends, a 3.8 G.P.A., and a whole locker stashed full of dope because the school jail bird got me stocked up when I met him in detention. None of my friends like me, and I think I may just end it all..."

Bender's eyes were laughing, and Brian knew that he should have just kept his mouth shut to him about the whole virgin thing. He felt his lungs tighten and suddenly he felt like he was having a nervous break down.

Bender stood up straight once again. "Well, okay son, as long as it's stashed and the neighborhood folk don't find out; we wouldn't want out perfect little image destroyed by your addiction."

He slumped once more and pretended to sniff his nose hard. "No dad, I'll be a good little closet junkie and get you those test scores you always wanted. Since my savings are gone and all, I'll really have to work for that scholarship now..."

Bender cocked an eyebrow, and returned to his normal posture. "Shit, that still looks like a playground compared to my nest."

Brian was breathing raggedly and his eyes quickly raced from Bender, to Claire, to Andrew, and to Allison, and back all around again. They couldn't possibly believe him could they?"

"Oh my god..." Claire muttered.

Yep, they definitely did.

* * *

Allison watched John in shock, but really, it all made sense now. Brian had looked like shit when he walked in, and in all honestly something just didn't seem right about him. He wasn't that same old innocent Brian that they knew; he was almost tainted.

She watched as he sat motionless in his seat, as if he didn't know what to do. Bender hadn't budged - he stood directly beside her to her right - and just stared at him as if he was waiting for a fucking applause.

Claire and Andy just stared at Brian as if they couldn't believe what he said. Andy cleared his throat and dipped his head a bit so that he was eye level with the shrunken Brian. "Is that true?"

Suddenly, he did something that none of them expected; he stood so quickly that his chair flipped over behind him and put both of his hands on either side of his head. "What the fuck do you care, huh? You didn't care when your friend threw my ass in a locker with my fucking underwear over my shoulders. You laughed, you prick! You told me; 'no way' you would never humiliate me again!" His eyes were wide and accusatory. "You didn't fucking care then so don't start now!"

And then he turned to Claire whose eyes were wide with fright and surprise. "And you should have just kept your gossip-hound nose out of my fucking business in the first place! All you care about is juicy gossip that you can share with your Barbie doll friends because you have nothing better to do with your pathetic lives!" He slammed his fist down on the table and turned around to face John, with tears streaming down his face.

John still stood his ground and acted as if it didn't bother him at all. Brian scowled. "And you are a fucking loser, you know that? You are just a dumb dope who is going no where in life. You can't stand the pressure on yourself so you just turn around and place it on everyone else. You get a kick out of humiliating people and shitting all over them." John's face hardened a touch and he stepped a step towards Brian, but he continued. "You are gonna grow up to be just like Vernon. Shitting all over and humiliating innocent people who never did anything to you, just because you are so miserable and you hate yourself so much!" He gave him a mock salute in pure rage. "Good afternoon, _dick_!"

Bender stood there with an angered look on his face, almost looking like a lion ready to pounce on the poor kid. But before Bender got anything in Brian stormed towards Allison; she had no idea what the hell he had in store for her, but she figured in his state it could be anything.

He slammed his hands down on her table and stared her in the eyes. "And what do you have to say about it, huh? You hypocrite!"

Allison was taken back and just let out a small squeak. This seemed to anger Brian more. "What are you gonna say, huh? I should just go see a damn shrink? That I should get help? That I am kind of bizarre? Fucked up?" Her eyes began to pool up with tears as he leaned in closer, his own eyes red and wet from tears. "Well guess what? Your words mean nothing to me...nothing! You were the one that said you wouldn't cut me up! 'The kind of friends you'd have wouldn't mind'...bullshit!" He yelled mockingly at her. He spun around and was met face to face with Andy.

"Don't touch me, prick!" He said. And with that he stormed off towards the door and exited the library.

Andy looked at Allison. "You alright?"

Suddenly forgetting their argument from earlier she nodded slowly. "Yeah, thanks."

Andy scratched his head and turned at the sound of Claire's voice. "You shouldn't have done that John."

John narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. "Why? You had no problem accusing me last time..."

Claire cut him off and rose to her feet. "No! I didn't! I said nothing about your home life and your problems! You went out of line!"

John's nostrils flared in anger and he pointed a finger at her. "That's all you did! You did nothing but remind me how much of a piece of scum I am! You are no better!"

Claire - surprisingly - stood her ground, even daring to step closer. "No, you had no right to do _or_ say that..."

He growled. "Then why did you push and pry, huh? Getting some juicy gossip about someone's home problems your cup of tea?" He stepped forward again until he was inches from her face. "Face it, you are just as much a piece of shit as I am."

Andy stepped forward and pushed him back. "Both of you stop it!"

Claire nodded and stepped back first, her eyes never leaving John's. Allison could tell his words had stung her. Obviously no one liked to have those kind of things said to them. But coming from John to Claire - and vice versa - was a totally different story to the two of them.

Andy looked at both of them. "Look, I don't give a shit what either of you have to say to each other, but I think we should go find Brian."

Claire looked at him. "Not with Vernon out there."

Andy looked to John; he rolled his eyes and sat down. "Fuck him."

Andy took one last desperate glance to Allison. She could tell that he was obviously trying to make it up to Brian for whatever it was that Andy had really done to him last year. But Allison had made up her mind.

"I'll come with you."

Andy nodded and smiled. "Good." He looked back at John and Claire; Claire was staring at the table ahead of her and John just glared at him. Andy cleared his throat, obviously a little unsure at his next course of action. Both he and Allison knew very well that Vernon was just outside the door, but they needed to make sure Brian was okay. Whether it was out of guilt or genuine care they just had to make sure the troubled boy was alright.

Andy began walking towards the door so Allison stood quickly to keep up with him. Just before she reached him he stopped so abruptly she almost crashed into him. He regarded her and then looked at them.

"Don't get into too much trouble while we're gone."

**_To Be Continued._**

* * *

_For Chapter 10: Andrew and Allison look for Brian and begin to open up along the way, Vernon gets a tad suspicious, and John and Claire take the next step…fighting and making up._

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	10. Exposed, Part 1

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Exposed, Part 1**

* * *

Andrew took a precautionary glance around the hallway before he completely left the library. Vernon's office had appeared empty; lunch wrappers were sitting on his desk, his radio was turned off, and his chair was unoccupied. He could hear no noise emanating whatsoever, and it sent chills up his spine. The library was quiet, the hall was quiet, and for the first time that day the school was quiet. He took a deep breath and extended his arm further, opening the large oak door wide enough for him to step out into the hallway.

He held the door open momentarily so that Allison could come out as well. He wasn't really surprised that she had wanted to come with him. Even though Brian had yelled at her and said some hurtful things he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was concerned. Claire and Bender were a different story, however, they were both too damn angry to want to pursue him; with Brian's harsh words still on their minds as well, Andy - almost - couldn't blame them. He figured someone would have to go after him, and in his state there was no telling what he could or would do.

He looked at Allison when he noticed that she was watching him. It still felt strange being so close to her after all of those months that had gone by, but at the same time it felt comforting. She was the one he had the deeper connection with; the one who understood him better. He had missed her.

She looked back down at her shoes and blew her hair out of her eyes. "Thanks, Sporto."

Andy snorted a laugh and smiled. "For what?"

"Just...stopping him," She looked away from him, almost embarrassed.

Andrew cocked an eyebrow. "Well, he wouldn't have done anything..."

Allison looked back at him with a more serious tone. "No, I know that. I mean stopping him before he said something he would have regretted, or before he spun completely out of control."

Andy sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "That's if he hasn't already. I'm worried about him; I didn't know things got this bad." He shoved his hands in his pockets as they slowly approached a corner. "I wish I would have known kinda."

Allison peered around the corner and continued walking when she felt it was safe to do so. "What did you do to him?"

Andy was not expecting the question. Of course, Allison always had the tendency to ask blunt questions out of the blue. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and peered ahead of her. "What did you do to him last year? What was he so mad at you about? He kinda just babbled at the rest of us, but he seemed genuinely mad at you." She looked at him seriously. "What did you do to him?"

Andy swallowed; he wanted to lie to her so badly. He wanted to tell her it was all just a big misunderstanding between Brian and him, but it wasn't. He sighed and looked down at his feet. "I didn't do anything, and that was the problem."

She nodded. "Your friends?"

He nodded as well and slumped his shoulders. "I couldn't do it, and I felt so damn bad. He kept his eyes locked on mine the whole time. It took me a long time to get it - the picture - outta my head." He looked at her and was glad that her expression wasn't angry. "It was right after everything that happened with us."

Her demeanor changed then and she shifted uncomfortably. "So you gave up on him because I gave up on you?"

Andy hadn't thought about it that way. It only figured that it was her that pointed it out though. "Yeah I guess you can say that."

She nodded her head and pulled him towards her quickly. There was a space going into the wall between two sets of lockers and they stood silently in the deep gap. She kept a finger to her lips and listened carefully. She could hear a distinct whistling sound and footsteps. She looked at him with alarm in her eyes and let out a tiny squeak.

Andy just held his breath and stared at her.

The footsteps approached, becoming louder and louder. Andy tried to keep his focus on becoming as flat as the wall behind him (which was a little hard), and on Allison in front of him. In a way she looked so scared, but at the same time had a sense of laughter in her eyes at the prospect of being caught. He loved that look.

They watched in horror as Vernon stopped to read a poster directly across the hall from their space. The two teenagers slowly slid down the walls and crouched in the corners behind the lockers. Vernon was reading out loud and actually muttering, and chuckling. Andy thought he was so damn weird. Especially when he decided to yell something; it was along the lines of 'haga naga!' and then he continued on his way. He stared back at Allison and bit his lower lip. She looked back at the place that he had been standing and then back at Andy.

It was when she let out a strange snorting noise he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. She burst out laughing - as quietly as she could anyways - along with him. "That was so close."

* * *

Vernon stopped walking in the hallway and listened carefully. He had thought he heard something.

And when he heard the loud singing along to the Beatles' 'Let it Be', he just rolled his eyes and continued on his way. He would like to think that he had been on high alert for these kids all day. He listened from his office and occasionally yelled to them that he was onto them. Oh yeah, he got to drink his beer, read his magazines, and ice his hip as they had to sit still all day. He laughed at their stupidity; they had nothing on him.

He mumbled along with Carl's singing echo. He had heard Carl playing the Beatles so many times - and did listen to some of their stuff back in his day - that he had known the words by heart. He didn't mind Carl's choice in music at all. He was just glad that it was Carl making the racket rather than those bratty kids.

He thought that the day had been going by so far without incident. Sure, there had been a little bit of yelling, but that was the least of his worries where that brat pack was involved. Those kids were all vandalizing, lying little pricks in his book. But they had done nothing yet for him to catch them red handed.

But he would get them eventually. He would promise to that.

* * *

John stared at the back of Claire's head with a frown on his face. He wasn't surprised that the jock strap had taken off after the brainiac with his side kick in toe. Sporto had always tried to act like some damn unsung hero and it irked him. Bender thought that Brian would probably just flip on him again; it was quite obvious that the dork wasn't so fond of Clark.

He wasn't - on the other hand - expecting Claire to get so pissed off at him. But when wasn't she mad at him? Everything they fucking did involved explosive arguing. That irked him too. It was like she always deliberately tried to piss him off and have a different opinion than his. All he did was done the brainiac a favor, and it wasn't like the kid didn't deserve it. Brian was the one that insulted him in front of her. Why hadn't she seen that?

He kicked the back of her chair and snorted; probably because all she ever did was think about herself.

She turned around and glared at him. "Do you want to please keep your dirty feet off of my chair?"

He glared right back and sat up straighter. "And why the fuck am I so dirty all of a sudden?"

She rolled her eyes. "I never called you dirty, I said your feet were dirty." Her lip twitched upward in anger, a quirk about her that really amused him. "You walk everywhere with those boots, who knows what's on them."

Bender smirked. "I do know that I stepped in dog shit on the way here."

Her mouth contorted in disgust. "Why are you always so disgusting?"

He sat back with a triumphant look on his face. "Because I know it turns you on."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and Bender subconsciously licked his lips. He kept his eyes locked on hers and stared. "...right?"

One eyebrow twitched up and her face flushed slightly. "You couldn't turn me on no matter how hard you try."

He reveled in her discomfort and smiled. "That's the thing, cherry, I don't have to try." He crossed his arms over his chest and inwardly smiled at the fact that she was finally talking to him. He would never admit it out loud to her, but he had wanted her attention from the moment he laid eyes on her that morning. He loved the fact that she was still so squirmy around him, and that he still had that affect on her. She acted mad, but he could tell she didn't hate him. Of course it was very possible that he made her sick and disgusted, but at least she didn't hate him.

She shook her head at him and turned around to face him completely. "You know, I don't know why you keep acting like this, John. Things changed..."

John's grin turned into a frown and he narrowed his eyes at her. He could tell that she noticed this because her face had softened and she swallowed. There she was again playing her I'm-too-good-for-you charade. He looked her straight in the eye. "Yeah and what the fuck do you think changed, huh? You're still a stuck up little bitch, and I am still a piece of scum, right? The poor dirty kid. Yeah...not much has changed."

She looked at him with pure rage on her face; her cheeks growing pink and her sculpted eyebrows pointed inward. "Excuse me? I didn't see you try and change anything, John! You acted just as stuck up and ignorant as I did! How do you think that made me feel?"

John growled. "It doesn't matter how you feel because it is not like you even had a split second thought than for it to be any more than just a one day, hide it from your friends thing. You got your cheap thrill!" He stood up from his desk and walked until he was standing next to her seat, towering over her. "You kissed your bad boy and got your cheap thrill for a second and a half! And that was it! You felt nothing!"

Claire's eyes pooled up and she sprung up so that she was standing as well, and slapped him hard in the face. "You were not some cheap thrill!" He rubbed his face gingerly and still scowled. She wiped her eyes and crossed her arms. "What the fuck do you know anyways? All you ever do is jump to conclusions and put these stupid walls up so that your tough guy mask is in place. You never take the time to actually figure out what is really going on, do you?"

He was taken aback by her words, mostly because they were true. No, he never did take the time to figure out what was going on with her. He had just naturally concluded that he was no good for her, and that she just wanted bigger and better things. "Yeah well you..."

She raised her hand up as if to stop him and closed her eyes. "You know what, just don't even start because all you are going to do is just turn this around on me and make me out to be the bad one. I am so sick of being the bad one." She opened her eyes and locked contact with him. "Things aren't as great as they seem, and just because I've still had success at school and I have a lot of friends doesn't mean things were picture perfect. It doesn't mean that I still didn't think about you and wonder why you never did approach me about anything." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears and sighed. "Why you still kept my earring, and why you acted as if nothing ever happened." She shook her head and kicked at the ground. "You turned your back on us just as much as I did...like you said, you're just as much an asshole as I am whether you like it or not!"

His features softened considerably and he couldn't believe what she had just said to him; that she actually had the balls to spew all that shit to him. He had no idea that was how he had come across to her; of course he didn't do anything about it. It wasn't usually like him to go chasing after girls anyhow; especially if they were ones that would have shrugged him off right off the bat.

Her chin quivered. "Things just weren't meant to be and both of us know that."

John shook his head. "Fuck that."

She sighed sadly. "Come on John..." but she couldn't finish. He dipped his head down and took both sides of her face in his hands as his lips came crashing down on hers. They were just as soft and delicious as he remembered them being. They parted and she stared into his eyes. "John, why did you do that?"

He swallowed and attempted to smirk, "I didn't want to hear your bull shit excuse." When she looked as if she was going to protest he continued. "...and because I knew you wouldn't."

* * *

Allison grabbed Andy's hand and twisted her neck so that she was looking around the wall that was behind her. She nodded her head at him and pulled him around the corner with her. He was taken back a little by the physical contact, knowing that she really wasn't all that receptive to it. But he wasn't complaining.

"That was close," he murmured. She dropped his hand and grinned at him, saying nothing. He liked that they were acting civil towards one another finally. He knew that she really wasn't one to start a confrontation or fight - she would rather avoid that - but it was still nice.

He looked over beside her. "I am glad that you didn't take that the wrong way..." Andy started.

She turned her head so that she was looking at him, and she cocked an eyebrow. "Take what the wrong way?"

"When I said that I gave up on the others because of you," He said quietly. "I'm glad that things aren't bad, you know?"

She didn't say anything right away; she just sighed loudly and blew her hair up. After a few seconds she spoke up again. "I didn't take it the wrong way because I did the same thing."

He raised his eyebrows. "Say what?"

She shrugged and looked down at her feet. "I didn't talk to anyone after you did either. When Brian said I was a hypocrite it was true. I didn't stay friends with him when I could have."

Andy nodded his head. "Why did you just give up? I was willing to give it a chance..."

She stopped abruptly and balled up her fists at her sides. "I told you...I didn't want to change. I didn't want you to turn me into those other girls that you hang around with. I was happy with who I was, and just because you weren't..."

Andy put a hand on her arm; instead of getting angry he almost wanted to laugh at her paranoia. "I wouldn't have done that...I - I..."

"There's Brian..." She said, not letting him finish. Andy felt a little relieved by the interruption, but at the same time was kind of disappointed that they weren't able to clear things up. She walked away from him leaving him standing there with his thoughts. He watched her retreating form and suddenly felt a little guilty. The whole time he had thought she just blew him off without a second thought. When in reality, he had just frightened her off. Maybe he did come onto her a little strong last year; it wasn't like he had taken the time to understand how sudden - positive - attention would make her feel.

He sighed and jogged to catch up with her. For some reason they were down the tech hall, and Brian was standing in the doorway to one of the shop classes. It almost made Andy's stomach lurch at the sight. He looked so angry and defeated; like a mad man giving up on life. He had no idea how to approach him.

Apparently Allison didn't either. She stood about six feet behind him, just staring with the nail of her ring finger in her mouth. She looked back at Andy and he nodded at her.

She took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Brian?"

Andy walked up so that he was standing next to her and waiting for Brian's reply. The younger boy said nothing, just hung his head down so that he was staring at the floor. He turned his body slowly so that he was looking at them. His eyes were puffy; like he had been rubbing at the upper half of his face viciously. His hair was completely disheveled and his face was soaked in tear stains. He did not look like himself. His eyes were so wide, yet so swollen that they looked black rather than their shining blue. His chin was still quivering as if he couldn't control his emotions.

Andy took another step forward and took hold of his other shoulder. At his touch, Brian just broke down completely and wrapped his arms around both of their necks.

Allison looked at Andy over his shoulder, but Andy just nodded, and they let the boy cry. They weren't there for him last year when he needed them, and Andy wasn't going to let that happen again, not when he needed them even more. After the fiasco last year, he wanted to redeem himself to Brian - he wanted to change things.

Brian's knees buckled from underneath of him and the three teenagers slowly made their way to a sitting position on the floor. Allison rubbed his shoulder as Brian dabbed furiously at his eyes. "I'm so sorry guys." He looked up and back and forth between the two of them. Allison and Andy just nodded in understanding.

"It's gonna be alright, Bry."

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

_For Chapter Eleven: Claire discovers a humorous secret about John, Brian forgives Andrew and Allison, and Vernon finds out someone's missing._

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	11. Exposed, Part 2

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Exposed, Part 2**

* * *

"You know, I never did forget about you," Claire said from her seat on the floor. She had her head leaning on John's shoulder as he sat going through her purse. He felt him laugh from underneath of her.

"Yeah, I always thought about you too; what you looked like naked, how good you were in the sack." She lifted her head up and smacked him in the arm.

"Well that's great to know!"

He laughed. "Relax cherry. I know about your chastity belt. A guy just can't help but wonder, you know."

She shook her head, but tried to hide the smile twitching at her lips. "I can't even believe you kissed me."

He turned to face her with an amused grin. "I can't believe you made out with me on the library floor!"

She laughed, but couldn't help but blush. She was glad that they were being civil towards one another finally. She had thought and dreamt about the day she would be able to find out how he'd been, what he'd been doing; the day she would get the chance and nothing and no one would be standing in her way. There were feelings that had been repressed for the last ten and a half months; feelings that hadn't risen again until now. She watched as he began looking through all of her lipstick tubes and mirrors. "You have way too much shit in your purse," He looked at her with a humorous expression of confusion. "...still."

She shook her head at him. "So where is that earring of mine anyways?"

"I hawked it off...ow!" He rubbed his arm in the place that she had hit him. "Jesus, you don't have to be so abusive!"

She glared at him. "Just answer the question."

He shrugged. "What does it matter?" He threw a tube of mascara back into the purse and pulled out her eyebrow brush. He began brushing his teeth with it, all the while smacking his lips and checking himself out in her compact mirror. He cocked an eyebrow when he finally noticed her staring at him. "What?"

"Where is it?" She was becoming more and more impatient with him. Sure she knew he wasn't the emotional type, but she had been telling him all of her feelings, why wasn't he doing the same? Did he not feel the same? Was he just playing her the whole time to finally get her included in that list of 'considered' girls?

He threw down the brush and mirror and stood up and walked back towards his desk. He bent over and dug into the pocket of his coat - which was hanging on the back of his chair - and retrieved a package of cigarettes. She folded her arms and glared at him. "Or is this just lie to Claire day?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, obviously getting annoyed. "I didn't say anything, let alone lie to you, cherry!"

She glared. "Then why don't you just answer the question!"

"What the fuck does it matter?" He lit the smoke and stormed away from her, towards the front of the library. She chased after him and grabbed him by the elbow.

She narrowed her eyes. "Because I told you that I missed you, and that I wondered what went on with you! You can't even tell me what happened to a stupid earring!"

He rolled his eyes. "I have it...so what? What the fuck does it matter? What do you want me to tell you? That I polish it everyday and keep it in a gold safe? Well I don't, so back off!"

She seethed, he was not talking to her this way! "That's all I wanted to know! That you still had it and it meant something to you!"

He rolled his eyes and took a drag off of his cigarette. "Yes I have it!"

She started to smile. "Really?"

He rolled his eyes angrily. "Don't act like you can get whatever you want with me, princess." He took another long drag from his cigarette and stomped it out on the floor under his boot. He raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "You want it back?"

She folded her arms in front of her. "Why, you would be willing to meet me outside of detention to give it back? I figured this was 'one-time-thing-part-two' for you."

He glared at her and stomped angrily back to his jacket where he flipped open the front and dug into an inside pocket. He fiddled around for a moment longer and stood up after he found what he was looking for. And then he just walked back to her and tossed it at her chest. Like it was a piece of garbage. "No it wasn't...I just wanted you to have your shit back."

That hit her like a ton of bricks. She could not believe the audacity of that guy; calling her expensive jewelry - that she gave him - shit! She bent over and picked the tiny stud up off of the floor and balled a fist over it. "Shit? You are calling it shit? I cannot believe the nerve of you! You accuse me of not caring and being an ignorant bitch and here you are throwing my gift to you back in my face!"

John raised his eyebrows like he could care less. "It seems to me all you cared about was where that stupid thing was and I showed you."

She felt the heat rise to her face quickly. "You threw it at me, John!"

"You still got your answer, didn't you? Now shut up and go paint your nails or something." He drawled with a wave of his hand.

Her breathing became irregular and erratic and her fists balled so hard that her knuckles turned white; and then she started laughing. She started laughing so hard that tears came from her eyes. She leaned against the table with her right hand to keep herself upright.

John just stared at her with wide eyes. He looked scared to death, and that made Claire laugh even harder. He shook his hair out of his eyes and tried to act casual. "What are you laughing at, Cherry?"

She pointed at him, but still no words left her mouth as she just hiccupped with laughter. She dropped her hand and rested it on her thigh as she struggled to stand. Finally she wiped the stray tears from her eyes. "Oh god..." she took a deep breath and looked at him with a big smile on her face. "You are so cheesy."

His eyes went even wider, and she almost burst out laughing just at the sight of his face alone. "What did you just say to me, princess?"

She pointed at him. "You. Are. So. Cheesy; I cannot even believe you tried to sneak that past me!"

He furrowed his eyebrows in complete confusion. "What _in the fuck_ are you talking about?"

She smiled at him sincerely. "You tried so hard to act like you didn't give a fuck and you kept that earring on you the whole time." She mockingly gushed at him. "You carry it with you everywhere, don't you?"

His mouth dropped open. "What? No way..."

She smiled her sweetest just to bother him. "That is so sweet, John!"

He shuddered, and then cringed, and then shuddered again. "Please don't ever say that again. It's just wishful thinking on your part." He scowled.

She laughed loud. "Aw, are you embarrassed?"

He turned around quickly. "Fuck off, cherry!"

She laughed harder. He pointed at her and was about to say more when Andy came bursting through the library door short on breath. And for some reason he was by himself. She was going to ask him what was going on, but John beat her to the punch. "Where's your baggage, Sporto."

Andy looked at him confused. "Huh?" His forehead was sweaty and his face flushed. And he looked completely confused. He turned around to the door again and he blanched even more when he realized that - in fact - he was alone.

He looked back at Claire and John and cursed, "Shit!"

* * *

"It's gonna be alright, Bry," She heard Andy whisper. She couldn't believe the turn events of the day. It was happening again...they were letting their walls down and getting each others' hopes up. She was worried that it was going to happen again on Monday too; that nothing was going to come of it and they would all be kicking themselves again and regretting it. There were always regrets when it came to this stupid Breakfast Club.

Brian wiped violently at his eyes. "I'm so sorry guys."

Andy shrugged and just gave him a light punch to the shoulder, "Don't worry about it man. And I guess," he raked a hand through his blonde hair and sighed. "I'm so sorry too. I didn't mean to just stand there and not do anything. I've regretted it for so long."

Brian nodded and shrugged. "I was just stupid to think it would have worked out the way we wanted it to, you know? Maybe I shouldn't of looked into it so deeply."

Allison swallowed hard and bit her lower lip. Andy just shrugged and sighed. "No Brian...that wasn't stupid. We were stupid," he gestured to himself and Allison. "And John was stupid, and Claire was stupid. We all made that mistake, and then made the mistake about not doing what we wanted," He paused. "And now we're regretting it."

"I'm not mad anymore," Brian admitted.

Allison cleared her throat. "But are you okay?"

Brian shrugged uncomfortably. "He was exaggerating a bit."

Allison shrugged again. "That's not what I asked you."

He smiled at her gratefully. "I'll be okay."

Andy smiled at the two of them and then stood up. "Maybe we should get back to the library, huh?"

Allison nodded and accepted the hand he offered and hauled herself up. Brian, too, clambered to his feet and dusted off his pants. He looked around for a second, almost as if he finally realized where they were. "Gee, sorry guys. I didn't realize I came so far...what if Vernon..."

Andy waved it off. "Don't worry, Brian, as long as we're quiet then he won't find us. We just have to be quick."

Allison smirked. "And go through the cafeteria this time...there is a gate at the end of the Activities hall."

Andy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Brian cleared his throat. "So you guys work stuff out?"

Andy shrugged and Allison just shot her eyes to the floor. Had they? Sure they had been getting along fine for the last half hour or so, and they did figure out what had happened last year, but where did they stand now? Yeah he was handsome, and very sweet, but could it really work between them? Could she trust him to like her for who she was? There were still so many questions between them, but at the same time there was a little bit of an optimistic side in her heart telling her that she shouldn't fuck it up this time, and that she should just try it. For once in her pathetically anti-social life to wear her heart on her sleeve and take a risk. Was he worth that risk?

She was so caught up in thought that she didn't notice the water fountain on her right, or her overstuffed bag knocking into the side of it sending the top half of her belongings to the floor with a loud bang.

She stared back at Brian and Andy with wide eyes. They froze when they heard a loud, booming voice.

"Who's there!?"

* * *

Vernon froze in his footsteps when he heard the clatter on the floor. He knew damn well that it was not Carl. Carl did not carry things that 'clattered' on his cart.

Those little fucking turds were out of the room and he was going to get them this time. There was no way he was just settling for Bender this time either; oh those pricks were going to get what was coming to them!

He listened quietly; he stood frozen like a deer caught in headlights, even going as far as holding his breath so that he could figure out where they were coming from. And as soon as he heard a sneaker squeak from up around the corner he let off like a lion after its prey. He ran and spun around the corner, just missing a back. He saw the shoes - black shoes - running in the other direction towards the next hallway.

He ran towards them not even bothering to watch his steps around the fallen items that were left behind. Of course - knowing his luck - Murphy was there with him and he slipped on the said items and fell (for the second time that day). He landed hard on his back and held his eyes shut tightly.

"Fuck," he murmured.

He opened his eyes slowly and craned his neck to look around him. And they were tampons. Dozens of them. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. He knew that women and their 'problems' were disgusting, but he never, EVER thought he would have to touch one of those _things_. He stood up as fast as he could, bent over and picked one up, and tucked into his pocket for, further...erm, evidence. He looked at the remaining puddle around him and just shuddered, and began running down the hall again.

He heard the sound of pounding feet heading back towards the west end of the building - where the library was. He sped up his pace a bit, and hung a quick left hoping to get ahead of them so that he could cut them off. He knew that he could get through the school faster than they could; they were just dumb kids, and he was the principal - well the vice principal - but that was beside the point. This was his school and he wasn't going to let those brats get away with their little pranks this time.

He hung another right and headed north; their steps were getting louder, and from the inconsistent sounds, it seemed as if there were at least three of them.

But three heads were better than no heads.

He hung another left and headed directly down the main hall of the school that divided the east and west sides of the school. He was headed straight for the English department, and this hall was going to take him to one more hall, and then the library. He knew he had those pukes caught. He laughed at himself maniacally; his thin, dyed hair was flying in the wind, and his jacket was flowing at his hips. His eyes were wide and his tongue hung out the side of his mouth in anticipation. He turned the last turn and grabbed the body flying past him.

"You're mine you little bitch!"

* * *

Andy, Brian and Allison flew down the hallway. Andy was in front of Brian a couple of feet, and Allison was trailing him by just as much. Brian looked back every few seconds to make sure that she was still there. Andy was flying fast, and Brian was having a hard time keeping up with him so he could only imagine how hard Allison was trying not to straggle.

They knew that Vernon was hot on their tails. They knew because they had heard him yell, they had heard him fall, and they had heard his ever increasing foot falls echoing throughout the empty hallways of Shermer High. Brian's heart was racing with both dread and excitement. Bender wasn't here to get them out of this jam; they were on their own and he couldn't help but feel that it was his entire fault.

If he would have just kept his cool and not have snapped on them and yelled at them - if he would have kept his cool and just went and sat in the back of the library, rather than go out in the hall, then none of this would have happened. Andy and Allison wouldn't have had to go looking for him and get dragged into it. He hoped if anyone got caught it was going to be him. He didn't want to bring his friends down for this. It was unfair to them that he had to act like a little drama queen and run away crying. He was so angry at himself.

Andy flew around a corner to the right about fifteen feet ahead of them. Brian turned around and noticed that Allison had fallen behind. He slowed down and cupped a hand around his mouth. "Come on! You gotta hurry up!"

She waved him off and took long hard breaths. "Just go, I'll be fine."

Brian shook his head. "Come on! Don't quit we're almost there!"

She shook her head angrily. "It's my fault! He heard me! Just go, save yourself the trouble!"

Brian shook his head and sped up again; he couldn't believe that she blamed herself. He whizzed past the corner and saw that Andy had reached the library; they were only about forty feet away now. He raked a hand through his hair and passed the last hallway before he got to the library and stopped. He took long deep breaths and waited anxiously for Allison to come around the corner. When she did, she came at him as hard as she could.

She was only about seven feet away when a pair of arms in an ugly mustard yellow suit snaked around her. Her eyes widened and she squeaked loudly.

"Allison!" Brian yelled.

When Vernon appeared around the corner holding her by the back of her sweater, he grabbed Brian as well.

"Well two little shits down, three more to go!" He pushed them both towards the library roughly and laughed loudly.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_For Chapter Twelve: The group outsmarts Vernon for good, and Andrew reveals something that could possibly ruin his future._

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	12. Falling Into Place

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Falling Into Place**

* * *

Brian struggled against the strong grip of Vernon's fist; the older man had a tight hold on the back of his shirt and made no effort to be gentle about it. If Brian didn't know any better, Allison was not even walking anymore; her feet were just dragging along behind her. He let go of him momentarily to open the door to the library and roughly shoved him inside; to his surprise, John, Claire, and Andy were standing at the door waiting for them.

"Brian, what's going...?" Claire started, but was just as quickly cut off by Vernon, who ever so gracefully pushed Allison hard enough that she lost her footing and ended up at Bender's boots. John grabbed her by the arm and heaved her up quickly and turned to Vernon. "What the hell was that for, Dick?"

"GET TO YOUR SEATS NOW!" He bellowed, louder than he had ever addressed them before.

Claire, Allison and Brian quickly made their ways to their seats. Brian pulled out his chair and sat down; holding a breath when he noticed Andy and Bender did not budge.

"Clark! Bender! Sit your asses down now before you regret it!" He had his hands on his hips and his eyes were blazing crazily. Still, John and Andrew did not move.

"You can't put your hands on her like that!" Andy yelled at him, pointing a finger.

John snorted. "I always knew you had a thing for little girls and all Dick, but come on..." Bender smirked at Vernon's ever growing anger. "Child abuse in the work place is a little much, no?"

Surprising them all, Vernon actually grabbed a hold of John's collar and pushed him so that he was pinned against the library desk. "What did you say, you piece of shit?"

Andrew quickly grabbed John and ripped him from Vernon's grasp, both boys backing away warily. John straightened his shirt out and glared dangerously at Vernon. "You know, you should really watch what you're doin', Dick..."

"Sit down!" He screamed in the faces of the two boys. Brian never recalled a time where he had seen Vernon angrier than he was at that moment. Brian realized that he was potentially in a lot of trouble here, and based on the fiery way Vernon looked now, Brian was afraid as to what the consequences may be. He sure did hope that he wasn't going to be locked in the madman's closet.

Andy and John backed towards the table across from Claire slowly, and eventually both boys pulled out chairs and sat down, their cold, fixed stares never leaving Vernon. Vernon himself, glared right back as if the stares of the boys - which would have intimidated anyone else - meant absolute shit to him.

"I want to know right now why you were out in that hallway, young lady!" His anger was now directed at Allison, who seemed to shrink down in her desk as he pointed at her. It made Brian angry.

She said nothing, only stared up at him with her lips pursed into a fine line. This only seemed to make Vernon angrier. "And don't even try and say that you weren't!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a tampon. "I know this does NOT belong to Mr. Bender OR Mr. Clark."

Allison set her jaw and said nothing, she only sat timidly, as if at any Vernon would make the poor girl cry. Brian felt horrible that she had to endure his anger because she only wanted to cheer him up.

Vernon stormed over to her desk and leaned over it so that he was inches from her face. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Her chin wobbled and she sank deeper into her chair so that her shoulders were visible at the top of the desk. She opened her mouth to speak, but someone beat her to it.

"She doesn't talk, sir."

Vernon's head whipped around to face Bender. "You will not speak for her!"

Bender only shrugged. "She's a mute, sir."

He spun around once more so that he was facing Allison. "You didn't seem to have a problem speaking up to Mrs. Casey, now did you?" Allison's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but she still made no move to reply. "What was it that you said to her? Huh? All you are is a trouble maker!"

He turned to face Brian. "And just what were you doing out in the hallway, peewee?" Vernon bent over and put his hands on his knees, "Hooking her up with some of your stash, is that it? Selling drugs from your locker? I know all about you, Johnson."

Brian glared. "What do you know?"

Vernon widened his eyes at Brian's outburst, which made the younger boy both want to laugh and want to take it back. "I know that I will be calling the University of Houston and informing them of your delinquency."

Brian shot up from his seat so fast that his chair tipped over. "You can't do that!"

Vernon laughed at him. "Oh I can, and I will. I have had just about enough of you little punks. Mark my word each and every one of you are going to regret fucking with me today."

Bender snorted. "Oh yeah? And just what the fuck do you think you can do, huh Rich? Suspend me? Send me home for a vacation? I don't have a fuckin' college that is gonna give a shit..."

Vernon gave him a smug grin. "Remember Bender...one of these days, I'm gonna get ya. Remember that?" He marched his way towards the now extremely angry Bender and grinned. "I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt!"

Andy shook his head. "Oh yeah? And I think we're just going to have to report you for threats..." he turned around to look at Allison. "And for putting your hands on an under aged girl."

Bender smiled smugly. "What a pity, Rich." Vernon glared at him, and he grinned. "They may not believe me, but," he pointed over to Andrew with his thumb. "But Andrew here is a swell guy...people love him around here. You really think they'll believe you over the five of us?"

Brian laughed. "So you aren't gonna say anything to my school."

Vernon walked briskly towards Brian and pointed in his face. "You better watch your tone with me!"

"Or what?" Bender piped up again. Vernon's face turned an unnatural shade of red. "That's it, Bender...you're mine!" He rushed towards John and once again grabbed him by the shirt collar. He brought his arm back and probably would have hit him if it wasn't for Carl's cart banging through the library door.

He looked at Vernon in horror. "Rich! What in the hell are you doin', man?"

Vernon quickly released his hold on Bender; John bit his lip and looked at Carl 'sadly'. "He was hurting me..."

Carl's eyes widened and Vernon squirmed. "Carl, this is not what it looks like!"

Carl looked back and forth between Bender and Vernon, and then to the rest of the students. Brian cleared his throat. "He wants to destroy my scholarship..."

Allison squeaked. "I have rug burn on my knees."

Carl widened his eyes at her, probably wondering either where the rug burn was from or why she was talking period. He rubbed his hand over his balding head and stepped down to the main floor of the library. "I think you crossed the line here, Rich..."

"No Carl!" Vernon surprised them all with his reaction and placed his hands on his head. "I found them out in the hall! They were running around and destroying property and smoking drugs!"

Carl's eyes widened considerably at that. "Vern...don't you think you are being a little ridiculous here?"

Brian grinned at Carl; even though Vernon was technically right he gave Carl no reassurance for his compromising position. Vernon lost and all seven of them knew it. Richard stood up straight and his arms dropped to his sides. "If you guys don't say a word, and finish this last detention, we're clear here, okay?"

Andy narrowed his eyes. "I think we should all be exempt from detention for the rest of the year!"

Vernon nodded. "Whatever you want."

Bender snorted. "That includes me too, Dick."

Vernon scowled but grudgingly obliged. "No breaking anything, as soon as four o'clock hits you are free to go and then I don't want to hear from any of you for the rest of your pathetic high school careers!"

He pointed his finger at each one of them, trying to make sure that everyone had understood. Carl still stood there dumbfounded. "This is so fucked up..."

Vernon then pointed at Carl. "We understood?"

Carl held out his hand. When Vernon didn't budge, he raised his eyebrows expectantly. "You know what to do..."

Vernon cursed. "How much?"

Carl shrugged. "Fifty bucks. And another twenty-five for not thinking you have completely lost your nut and gone insane." Vernon stared at him angrily but dug into his wallet and handed over the cash. Brian could not believe what he was seeing. First he actually sees Vernon try and hit a student, then he threatens them all - in front of each other - and then Carl bribes him into giving him money. Shermer High was fucked.

Bender laughed out loud. "You're the man, Carl!"

"Shut the hell up, Bender!"

* * *

Andrew stared at the retreating backs of the two older men in disbelief; he could not believe he just witnessed Vernon fly off the handle like that. It was one thing to push Allison around and actually grab Bender, but to go as far as reporting Brian to his college? That was just uncalled for. He realized that Vernon was probably not too impressed about having to 'baby sit' them again, but he had never seen the older man so persistent to bring someone down - including Bender.

He turned around to the boy next to him. "Are you okay man?"

Bender snorted. "Yeah, man that guy is fucked!"

Andy shook his head. "I never thought he would take it that far..."

Claire and Brian nodded in agreement, but Bender just shrugged. "I did."

Andy cocked an eyebrow and adjusted himself in his seat so that he was facing him completely. "Yeah? Why is that?"

Bender shrugged again and reached into his pocket for a cigarette. "He pulled the same shit fit on me last year when he put me in his closet."

Andrew furrowed his eyebrows; he didn't recall Bender saying that to them last year. In fact, he just came bounding - or falling, literally - back into the library without worry. He just hid under the desk and that was the end of it - nothing was done about it. "Did he hit you then?" Claire asked quietly.

John snorted. "No...he tried scarin' me and shit, but..." He shook it off. "...he's just fucked."

Brian cleared his throat. "Do you guys really think he would have called my school? I mean, I know I went against his rules and all...you know, wasn't supposed to be out in the hall, but...he can't do that, can he?"

Andrew shrugged, he had no idea. He wasn't in the same boat as Brian so he couldn't say for sure.

Claire rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't put it past him, but what could your school do?"

Brian shrugged. "Revoke my scholarship...change their minds..."

"They can do that to people?" Allison asked quietly from behind him. Andy turned and around and watched her; she was still ducking in her desk, but was regarding Brian none the less. Brian nodded. "Yeah they can."

Claire turned around so that she too was facing him. "Where are you going again?"

Brian seemed to have his interests peeked at this point. "University of Houston. I'm going to major in teaching."

Bender snorted. "Why the fuck would you want to do that?"

"So I can baby-sit jerks like you, Bender," he drawled, rolling his eyes.

Bender cocked an eyebrow. "You're too much of a push over."

Brian shook his head. "Well, whatever. I think the main reason why I wanted to is because, well...I'm still having problems with my parents pushing me so much with my grades. It's really messing with my motivation and what not..." He scratched his head and looked back and forth from Claire and Andy. "I just want to be able to help people without being a burden, you know."

Claire nodded. "Are they still as bad as they used to be?"

Brian half nodded and half shrugged, "Yeah...and no. After the whole flare gun thing, and the whole 'problem' they kinda think, I'm like, you know...ready to snap at any time. On the other hand they want me to have something to focus on and get into a good school and all that. I don't really know what they think of me anymore."

Andy nodded his head understandingly. "So they know about everything?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah...the cops called them. Now they think I am gonna end up in jail or something."

Bender cocked an eyebrow. "Search day?"

Brian snorted and shook his head angrily. "Yeah...I was the only fucking kid who got caught. I couldn't even believe it. My mom actually cried." He regarded the group again. "They want to send me to professional help."

"Maybe you should go..." Came a small voice from behind them. Andy turned around and watched as Allison cocked her head to the side and observed Brian.

Brian didn't seem too put off by her statement and only shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't know what good it will do."

Claire reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Well, it's kind of hard to talk to your parents, isn't it?" She asked softly. When he only shrugged she continued. "Maybe you won't hurt so much any more if you had someone to talk to."

He pulled his hand away and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Maybe, but I think I'll be fine once I get away from Shermer...kinda of, you know, get on my own and not have to worry so much."

Andy nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah well, he's probably right. That scholarship will probably be the best thing that ever happens to you."

Brian cocked an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

Andy shook his head and looked to the floor. "No where."

* * *

Claire furrowed her eyebrows and watched the blonde jock across from her. She, as well as Brian, was going to college. Her dad was paying for it of course, but she was more than excited to get away from Shermer and go to Philadelphia. She was accepted into the University of Pennsylvania. She was going to get a masters in nursing. Andy - of all of them - was going places, and for him to say no where came as a huge surprise to her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him incredulously.

He shrugged. "My wrestling days are over; college isn't really an option."

His cryptic words burned in her mind; what on earth was he talking about? She watched as Allison stood up and went to sit behind him. Andy studied her face and they just locked stares. Claire was bewildered as to what was going on between the two of them.

Allison raised her eyebrows. "You can tell me."

Andy dropped his gaze and folded his hands. He sat quietly for a few moments before he spoke up again. "Remember when I told you guys that I wished my knee would give?"

Brian nodded somberly. "What happened to it?"

Andy shrugged. "It never got any better, but at the same time never got any worse."

Claire watched quietly as the usually tough jock rubbed his face with his hands and slumped his shoulders. "It bothered me every single match that I went through. After awhile, I started to lose my speed, and my agility - my flexibility." He looked back at Allison. "That patch you have, it came from my sophomore year. That was my best year. I beat every single person they threw at me in state. Then last year I came in fourth. This year I'm not even going."

Andy's eyes began to cloud with darkness and anger. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to keep his emotions in check. Claire leaned forward so that she was a bit closer to him. "What happened, Andy?"

"That fucking prick!" He yelled, slamming his fist down on his table with a force that made Bender - who was seated next to him - flinch. "He pushed me every fucking day and told me I was a fuck up for losing my motivation. He told me that all I ever do is lose; that I can't even get a simple side head lock right anymore." He raked his hands through his hair and sighed. "He wasn't taking any excuses. Not my knee, not my motivation, not even me losing or winning a match was taken into consideration any more."

It pained Claire to see him this way again. She never had high expectations from her parents for sports, or even her grades. She had no idea what it was like to be pushed past her limits, and she was glad. But she wished that she could relate; that just for this second be able to tell him she understood what he was going through. In the past three years Andy's will and momentum had shot downwards, and it was no secret throughout Shermer High.

He sat back so that his back was straight against the chair. "I just couldn't do it anymore; I was burned out. My mind couldn't take it and my body couldn't take it. But I couldn't tell him that. I couldn't tell him that he was pushing me too hard and that I was training too much - he didn't even think a weekend break was necessary." He wiped at his forehead with the back of his forearm, letting it fall lazily back into his lap. "I was weak and I couldn't even come up with the balls to tell him. I just let it go and let it go until it came back and bit me in the ass."

Allison reached forwards and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"I lost a qualifying match - second round. I lost to a guy that I had beaten probably - ten, eleven...thirteen times before." He shook his head angrily and clenched his fist, "He beat me in minutes. I hardly got any offence in at all. He got the pin and I just stormed back to the locker room. I flipped out - I couldn't handle it anymore. I busted a mirror; a stall door; I trashed a couple of lockers." He sighed angrily and his eyes began to well up. The sight made Claire's chest tighten. "And this kid - this skinny fucking towel boy came in and told me, 'better luck next time'; that I 'was Andrew Clark and that I could always get better'. I was so sick and tired of being told I can be better."

Brian regarded him carefully. "What did you do to him?"

Andrew bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut. "I pummeled him. I just got on top of him and wailed on him. I kicked the shit out of the kid because he sounded just like my old man to me. Instead of trying to impress him this time, I wanted to hurt my dad. I wanted to show him that I was sick and - fucking - tired of being told I have to be number one. No more." Tears began to fall down his cheeks, leaving a wet trail. "They kicked me off of the wrestling team for good. Revoked all applications of athletic scholarships and put a permanent delinquency on my school record. They were even going to charge me since I'm eighteen now."

Claire watched as Allison quickly dabbed at her eyes. Even Bender was staring at the floor quietly. She swallowed hard. "Is there anything you can do?"

Andy shook his head. "My old man doesn't even know yet. He can't pay for college. Wrestling's over, school's over. I don't know what the fuck I am gonna do."

**_TBC_**

* * *

_For Chapter 13: Allison contemplates Andy, Carl scolds Vernon, and group therapy begins._

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	13. Concrete Bond, Part 1

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Concrete Bond, Part 1**

* * *

Allison took in a shaky breath and watched the defeated stance of the former star wrestler. She couldn't believe the turn of events just then. Brian and Andrew - the two boys who seemed most likely to be able to keep their heads held high and continue in their successes sure took a drastic turn. Oh, how the mighty had fallen. Brian was crumbling at the seams and smoking his life away; Andy's life in general was falling apart. Claire seemed to be the only one who had made any sort of leeway since their last meeting; it was almost as if that day had really changed her even though she did not keep up any sort of friendship with anyone.

Allison wanted to slap herself in the head for making any sort of prejudgment when she walked through the door that morning. She should have known from last time that passing any sort of ignorant, pre-conceived thought on these people would have just been ludicrous. She figured that nothing had changed and everyone was still the same; brainy and dorky with no life; spoiled and snobby, unwilling to change; handsome and heroic, with no sense of self worth; and plain out mean and critical, but so sad on the inside. But she was wrong - just like she had been the first time around.

Just like last time, however, she had a hard time believing that she wasn't alone in these feelings; like they had been wrong all along and some how - some way - fate had put them there on purpose. They were just as unstable as she was - mentally and emotionally. What did they really want from each other? Why did it seem like it always fell back to that detention? It had changed all of their lives - for better or worse. It was all hard to grasp and now - more than ever - she felt as if the detention was serving its purpose. They needed each other a lot more than they would ever know - or understand. This time around she felt that things needed to change, or be fixed.

She watched as Andrew's shoulders slumped further and he looked back at the others as if he were desperately pleading for some sort of answer or solution for his problem. She wished so badly that she could help him. He hurt so much on the inside; that hurt that burned so brightly in his eyes was what caught her attention in the first place.

Andy was always ignored - just like her.

No one wanted to listen to what he wanted to say. They never understood what he wanted or what he needed and now his dreams were shattered because of it. He was driven to the point where he burned out completely and couldn't carry on physically. She never had that sort of problem with her parents of course, because frankly, they expected nothing from her. But at the same time the lack of attention drove her crazy at home. She could cry and scream and steal and break the law all she wanted and they would expect nothing more. They would sit back and nod their heads as if they magically knew it all along.

She was burned out too - not physically, but emotionally.

Andy and Allison always had way more in common than they had ever let on. She understood him well, and could - not always easily - relate to him. Sure they were polar opposites, but they were opposites with similar wants and needs - similar problems and frustrations. The two of them shared a bond much deeper than a physical attraction, although it was a very unstable and fragile one. She had a hard time understanding it.

The more she thought about them the more she came to regret some things that happened last year. Sure, being scared away was as valid a reason as anything, but now that she understood their position and that everything was just a big misunderstanding, she regretted things more than ever. She knew she couldn't turn back the hands of time and fix things with him, but it still ate away at her.

Now that those hurt, burning eyes were watching her again she felt more motivation than ever to fix things; to say screw everything that happened and to start fresh. She wanted to show him that things would be okay, but how was she to do it?

She hoped the rest of the day in detention would help progress in the right direction.

* * *

"What in the hell were you thinking, Rich?" Carl scolded. He was pacing back and forth in front of a table situated in the teacher's lounge. Vernon sat straight faced at the table and said nothing. All he could do was nervously rake his fingers through his messy hair and sigh.

"I don't know, Carl. I just..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I just snapped. I don't know what happened."

Carl stopped pacing momentarily and placed both his hands down on the table in front of Vernon. "You know they could easily rat you out. You could get canned, lose your pension, worse, you could go to jail!"

Vernon rolled his eyes at Carl's over exaggerating and put his head in his hand. "Carl, I don't know what to do about these kids anymore. I just totally lose it on any of them. It's almost as if they are all the same to me now a days."

Carl smirked. "What are they all John Bender clones?"

Vernon visibly shuddered, which earned a laugh from Carl. "No Carl...what I mean is I just freak on them all. To me, they're all snobby, stuck up pricks that only do the things they do to piss me off."

Carl nodded. "I think you're getting old, Rich."

Vernon glared at Carl. "I remember you being here over twenty years ago too!"

Carl laughed loudly. "Yeah, difference is that I was a student; you were still _teaching _here over twenty years ago."

Vernon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But that just says something about my point. I have seen the changes in the last twenty years. Kids aren't the same as they used to be. Everything now is about drinking, drugs, vandalism and gangs." He looked at Carl with a smug grin. "Kids like you got along doing just about everything, and they tried to stay out of trouble."

Carl snorted at that. "You know, being Mr. Popularity and hanging around with kids from every social group isn't all that easy."

Vernon snorted right back. "Oh yeah, a perfect life sounds real hard, Carl."

Carl glared. "I got so into it that I blew any chance I had for a future on partying and gambling. Now I'm a fucking master of the custodial arts." He cocked an eyebrow at Vernon. "Sounds _real_ perfect to me."

Vernon again glared right back. "Well maybe you shouldn't have been so stupid, Carl."

Carl's nostrils flared and he pointed a finger at Richard. "You know what, Rich? I don't blame anyone for treating you the way that they do. Some people will be completely respectful to you and all you can do is piss on them. Why do you think the kids hate you so much?"

Vernon just huffed and looked the other way; he didn't want to hear Carl's hostile but truthful words.

Carl continued. "You never give anyone a chance. You just dump all over anything that isn't exactly the way you want, or the way you believe, or the same as you think. What were you like when you were a kid, Rich? Because for some reason I can picture you as someone who hated people like the present you."

Richard glared. "What the hell do you know, Carl?"

"I know that I just pissed you right off because you know I'm right."

Vernon cringed and raked his hands through his hair. "I liked to ride bikes." When Carl only cocked an eyebrow he quickly continued. "...motorcycles. I greased my hair and rode bikes. I smoked cigarettes and drank beer."

Carl bit back a laugh. "Sounds like someone we know..."

Vernon pointed at him. "Shut up! I straightened out! I knew that I was smart and I actually used it to my advantage. I went to school and got a degree, and look at me now! I have a high position, big salary, my own house and car..."

Carl regarded him seriously. "No wife, no kids, and no friends."

Vernon glared at his bluntness. "Now come on Carl..."

Carl said nothing and just stared at him expectantly. Vernon knew he wasn't going to let up because they both knew that he was right. Rich had a horrible attitude and he did not treat people right. Things never worked out the way he wanted to and he was the first person to admit that he took that out on other people. It was the easiest way out for him.

"You need to ease up, Rich," Carl finished.

Vernon sighed and nodded. "I know."

* * *

Bender slowly twirled his pencil between his fingers as the others slowly digested Andy's news. It really did come as a surprise to Bender; when he first heard that it was Andy that kicked the shit out of Ben Murray, he figured he was just being an asshole jock again. Even though they had 'gotten past' their stereotypes last year, Bender couldn't put bullying past Andrew after what he heard he had done to Larry Lester, and not helping Brian last year when his friends were beating on him.

But Bender knew first hand just what kind of impact a pissed off father could have on life. Sure his dad and Andy's dad's were two totally different people, but Bender didn't have a hard time picturing the two older men being friends. The two of them going to a sports bar to get drunk, talk sports, and discuss how big of fuck ups their kids were. Yeah, he could totally see it.

"So you're just going to do nothing?" Brian asked quietly.

Bender watched as anger built up behind Andrew's eyes. "I don't have the grades to go do anything."

"But..." Brian began.

"Save it, dork." Bender warned. "Not everyone is as brainy as you, kid."

Brian's cheeks burned a light pink color and he scoffed. "I wasn't saying that...I just can't believe it..."

Andy seethed. "You can stop rubbing it in my face now, you know!"

Bender watched as Andy turned around and told the kid to shut the hell up. For once, Bender couldn't blame him. He wasn't dying to go to college or anything, but he knew what it felt like to know that everyone else - except him - was going off to do bigger and better things. He got to stay in Shermer and rot.

At least Sporto would be there too.

Claire cleared her throat. "We aren't rubbing anything in your face, Andrew. You could always find something else to do..."

Andy shook his head angrily. "No, not really. I am not qualified to do anything without a college degree."

Claire's eyes quickly went to the floor and she whispered. "That doesn't mean you have to lose hope."

Bender snorted. "What do you have to worry about? You don't know. I'll bet you you're going to some fancy pants school next year and your old man is paying for it."

Her cheeks flushed slightly and she nodded. "It's true. He's paying for me to go to Philadelphia."

Bender shut his mouth from reply. He wasn't really expecting her to agree so easily, although he knew it would be true. The damn princess always got what she wanted. "What are ya doin', hair styling?" Bender drawled sarcastically.

"No," she replied, obviously annoyed by his comment. "I want to be a nurse. I want to help people, make them feel better."

Bender cocked an eyebrow. "So you want to change dirty diapers?"

Claire rolled her eyes in disgust, and he knew he was bothering her. "No I'm not going to change diapers. I want to work in intensive care with the really sick people. I'm going to be a registered nurse; someone who is in charge of nursing, and other nurses."

Bender snorted. "Yeah, I should of figured you would need little people under you to do your dirty work."

"I think you would be good at it..." Allison piped up.

Claire looked her over with a cocked eyebrow. "You do?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. You fixed me up before and made me feel better."

Bender watched as Claire gave her a sincere smile. "Yeah well it made me feel better about myself than I thought it would."

Bender snorted. "So was there just touching or did you guys fuck each other too?"

Allison snorted. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Claire just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You know you sure do have a way with words. Have you ever taken seriousness into consideration before?"

Bender rolled his eyes. "Sorry I'm not so in touch with my emotional side."

Allison eyed him carefully and crossed her arms. "You're lying."

Bender stopped and glared at her. "What did you just say, basket case?"

Andy narrowed his eyes at him. "Watch it, Bender."

Allison paid no heed to either of them though. "You care...you're just too macho to say anything." He just glared at her, and she continued. "I know why you're here today."

Bender snorted. "Oh you do, huh?" He called her bluff; he couldn't even keep track of why he was here anymore, how could she? He knew that Allison was a lot nuttier than she let on.

Allison nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, I do. You're like a snail."

Bender's eyebrows furrowed harder than they ever have. "What the fuck did you just say?"

She grinned. "Big hard shell on the outside, soft and gooey on the inside."

He looked at her with a scared face. "Gooey maybe, there's lots of blood and guts..."

"And I saw what you did," She continued.

The other students eyed her carefully; Bender didn't want to let her trick him. That's what she was all about, tricking people into doing and admitting things that they didn't want to. He decided to play along with her. "So you saw me having sex with Jody Wilson in the bathroom?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Jody Wilson doesn't like you. She wrote something dirty about you in the bathroom."

Bender's eyes widened at this. "What was it?"

She grinned evilly. "That you have Chlamydia."

Bender's eyes almost popped out of his sockets as the other three began to snicker. "What!?"

She ignored him. "No, I know why you're really here."

He glared. "That slut is the one passing it around the school, not me."

"I saw you climb the tree when a bunch of jocks threw Mark Waters' backpack up there."

Bender shrugged indifferently. Mark Waters was handicapped. He had Down's syndrome and was always getting bothered by the popular guys because of the weird sounds he makes. Bender could care less if the guy was retarded, he didn't bother anyone, and Bender could always get him to do the funniest things.

"So? That's not why I'm here."

Allison cocked an eyebrow. "No, you're here because you took an orange out of the kid's lunch and tried to throw it at the guy who did that to him. You missed and hit Vernon in the back of the head."

Bender folded his arms and sighed. "So I hit Vernon with a piece of fucking fruit? Big fucking deal."

Allison let out a small laugh. "There is no deal. But you did make that kid laugh real hard and stop crying." Bender kicked at the floor and Allison continued. "The point is that you care, you just don't like to admit it."

Claire smiled at him. "The real good guys are the ones who do the right thing when no one else is looking."

Bender pretended to gag at their tackiness. "Obviously there was _someone_ watching."

Andy laughed. "Did you know that?"

Bender sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes. "Fuck off."

Andy laughed. "What's wrong Bender? She get you all embarrassed because you were being nice to someone?"

Bender shook his head, becoming increasingly annoyed. "No, I still stand by the fact that it is Jody passing around Chlamydia. In fact, she has gonorrhea too. I know someone who had to get his cock repaired after being with her, or maybe that was her warts..."

Brian snorted loudly and began to laugh. Andy joined in and chuckled as well. Allison just looked at Claire who was watching Bender intently with a smile on her face. He scrunched up his face at her, but she kept that same look in her eyes. "I knew you could be like that."

Bender rolled his eyes. "You don't know shit, princess."

She laughed. "Yeah I know that you like to slip diamond earrings in your ear when no one is looking, and then carry them around in your jacket for a year."

He cringed and then gave her a dirty look. Andy laughed harder. "You really did go soft didn't you?"

Bender scowled and hit Andy hard on the arm. "Fuck off, Sporto!"

Brian's face was growing red with his laughter. He wiped his eyes and tapped Claire on the shoulder. "Just make sure he doesn't give you Chlamydia."

**_TBC_**

* * *

_For Chapter Fourteen: Claire contemplates Bender, John gets back at Allison, and the group tries to rediscover their friendship_

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	14. Concrete Bond, Part 2

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Concrete Bond, Part 2**

* * *

Claire smiled at Brian's comment. No matter how crude it was she was still very intrigued by Allison's story. She was even more intrigued by the criminal himself.

She always figured that underneath it all he was a genuine person. He may have been a little rough around the edges, but she knew that he had been dealt a bad hand in life. He had to put up with the activities in his home, and the fact that love was pretty non-existent in his life. He had once told her that he didn't care for it, and that love between one guy and one girl couldn't happen. His opinion had spoken volumes to her; it was quite obvious that he stopped trusting people long ago - that they just ended up hurting him.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was hurting. The look in those big dark eyes had said it all. He was bitter and resentful, yet at the same time he wanted to be better than that. He didn't want to be the dumb asshole that everyone told him that he was. He wanted to keep people at arm's length without ever stooping to their low.

He wasn't as inconspicuous as he tried to be.

She thought that maybe that was something that attracted her to him. He was so rough and exciting, yet at the same time he was so vulnerable. She felt that she could really relate to that vulnerable side of him. Although he didn't show it often, she always wanted to reach out to him when he did.

At the same time, that rebellious side of him was so exciting to her. He could be so much fun, and so dangerous that it was exhilarating. He literally took her breath away. She remembered how he was so cruel to her about her earrings. How he was so spiteful because she could afford the beautiful jewelry when all he could get was a carton of cigarettes. He was so mad - she wasn't sure what exactly sparked it - that he just ripped her apart on everything from her father right down to her nail polish. He took a lot of cheap shots on her, going as far to stereotype her as a prom queen and her mother as a depressed drunk. Of course neither of the two things was true, but he went out of his way to place just as many preconceived thoughts about her as she did to him.

But when he dipped his head down to kiss her at the end of that detention, his body spoke a very different language than it had earlier in the day. She had seen his eyes light up, and the captivation that was placed behind them. She watched him as she pulled her lips away, as the corners of his own lips twitched into a seductive smile. She watched as she drove away and he put 'daddy's' diamond earring into his ear. The action alone told her that he didn't hate her, and that maybe she intrigued him just as much as he did her.

She never expected him to drop his life for her; she didn't really expect things to be easy either. She never thought that they would never speak to one another again. It was strange that when they passed one another in the hallways following that detention, they never seemed to give one another a second glance. They never spoke again; they never met again, nothing at all happened.

When she had found out that there were interactions between the others after the first detention she was a little jealous. John had spoken - repeatedly - with Brian, Andy and Allison had communicated, but nothing ever came of her and the others. She knew she was guilty as charged for telling them that it wouldn't; she knew she was guilty as charged for feeling somewhat relieved when they didn't say anything to her when she was with her friends. She was also guilty as charged for - deep down inside - wishing it didn't have to be that way. High school was so messed up.

Now that they were stuck there again, and pouring their hearts out to each other again, she was more confused than ever. They trusted her - they trusted each other - with every little secret, and it took a lot of guts to say some of the things that had been said, yet they still did it. She couldn't quite figure out where the chemistry between them all had come from; was it supposed to happen this way? They had definitely shown her the light the first time around, and for that she made a promise to herself to never be fooled by prejudice again. She became a nicer person, and became more in touch with herself.

The only thing that was missing from that point on was the four of them.

Now that they were stuck here again, she was sure that something more would be done. She never felt freer to be herself, for she had a hard time having any sort of deep or emotional conversation with the girls - people she considered to be friends for years - yet, she had no problem with these people. They brought out a side to her that no one else could. She could be Claire Standish: the nice girl who was a good listener and a good friend. She wouldn't be Claire Standish: the stuck up, ignorant, popular bitch; she was more than that when she was with the breakfast club - and for that she longed to start fresh with friendship.

But would it be that easy? She knew the answer to that question was a definite no. Would it be worth it in the end? She knew the answer to that question was different than the former. Allison would make an excellent friend, Andy would be fun to hang out with, and Brian would be a terrific person to talk to.

And John? Well John would be nice to have around any which way.

* * *

Bender eyed the giggling faces. It pissed him off that they thought he was just some big gay teddy bear. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but it made him uncomfortable knowing that they would see an emotional side to him. He was always making it a habit to keep his guard on; people didn't mess with him that way; he didn't get back stabbed or hurt.

We watched Allison; she wasn't laughing. Claire was grinning like the Cheshire cat, Andy and Brian were still chuckling, but Allison was just sitting there with a smug look on her face like she had deciphered some ancient Egyptian script - like she had untangled him.

Well he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

He looked her straight in the eye and cleared his throat. "You sure are good at that you know."

The other students quieted down and watched him closely. Allison blinked nervously. "Good at what?"

"Getting into other people's shit without saying anything about yourself."

She looked as if she were getting a little defensive and that had made Bender grin. He knew that two could play at that game, and if she was going to score on him he was going to come back with a hat trick. They knew shit all about the basket case, only that she thought adults were heartless and that she could doodle with her toes. He didn't think that was a big deal.

"What do you want to know?" She had her game face on, almost as if she were ready for his attack.

He shrugged. "Why are you so interested in what goes on with the rest of us? All I know about you is that you're a compulsive liar. How do I know that everything you've told us hasn't been bullshit?"

Allison blinked a couple of times and blew her hair out of her face. "It wasn't bullshit."

Bender cocked an eyebrow. "How do I know that?"

Andy interjected. "Because she told you she wasn't lying."

Bender rolled his eyes at the jock's apparent stupidity. "But she also said she had a lying problem, Sporto."

She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. "I only lied about being a nympho...I never lied to you about anything else."

Bender nodded. "Okay, so why bother digging around for everyone else's dirt when you aren't gonna spill on your own? You scared?"

Allison narrowed her eyes. "I'm not scared...I just doubt you would want to hear about my problems."

Andy's face softened and he stared at her intensely. "Why would you think that? You're problems are just as important as anyone else's are..."

She shrugged. "No one ever asks. No one stops and gives a shit any other time. Why should I bother with it if no one cares?"

Bender eyed her suspiciously. "So why do you care about everyone else if they 'don't' care about you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know...it's just..."

He raised his eyebrows expectantly. "It's just what?"

She stopped in mid sentence and closed her mouth quickly. Her eyes began to pool up with tears and her line of sight fell from him to the floor. "I don't want to talk about this..."

Bender rolled his eyes. "Well I don't think that Claire here wanted to talk about her sexuality, but you still got her to."

She scrunched up her face and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't have anything better to do, you know."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Than what?"

She looked at him again, this time with more sadness in her eyes. "I don't have anything better to do than to listen to other people talk. I want attention - but I don't get it." She wiped at her eyes with her sleeve and sighed. "People say interesting things, but my life isn't interesting at all."

Claire pursed her lips together. "It doesn't have to be that way you know..."

She blew a tear off of her top lip angrily. "But it does! That is just the way it's always been. I'm a nobody - a nonexistent. No one would even notice if I was gone, you know."

"That's not true..." Andrew murmured.

She shrugged. "It is...I've accepted it."

"So why are you cryin' about it then?" Bender piped up.

Finally she broke down. Bender didn't necessarily want her to get so upset and cry, but he wanted to know the deal. He wanted to know why she had pressed Claire, why she had pressed him when she was so unwilling to give up herself. She wiped at her eyes furiously. "I'm sick of being so invisible. I just want to be myself, but at the same time I want people to acknowledge it. Why is it such a bad thing that I am the way I am? Why do I have to pretend to be someone else in order for people to care?" She dropped her hands in her lap and shook her hair out of her face. "I don't know why people are just so quick to forget me."

"I didn't..." Andy responded.

Bender didn't either. He saw her before the very first detention, and he remembered her then. It was a year later and he still knew who she was and how she was. He pressed further. "Do you try to get people to notice you? 'Cause frankly hiding out on the bleachers and not talkin' to anyone doesn't really help."

She cocked an amused eyebrow at him. "How do you know?"

He shrugged. "I told you, I've seen you around before."

She nodded at him and pursed her lips together. "It's worse at home than it is here." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "My sister, she's the most important thing in the world to my parents. They want me to be just like her, and because I'm not, they don't think I'm good enough."

Brian snorted quietly. "My parents don't either..."

She nodded. "I just wish for once they would acknowledge something - anything - that I do. When I don't feel good enough for them..." she took a deep breath. "I don't feel good enough for anyone else."

Andy nodded supportively. "But not everyone else is your parents you know."

She smiled through her tears. "I hope not."

Bender smirked. "Besides, it's kinda hard for you to be invisible anyways. Look at the shit you eat for lunch."

Claire smiled. "And it wouldn't hurt to make an effort to make friends either you know; it's not hard."

Allison looked around the circle and frowned. "If it's not hard then why are we all back here at square one again?"

* * *

Brian couldn't help but agree. Why did they go through all the trouble last year to spill their guts when nothing would come of it? Why were they sitting there and doing it to themselves again? Were they just destined to torture themselves with mere presence of each other?

Brian closed his eyes. "Why are we doing this again? This...this one day 'friendship' stuff? I think we should just...you know, spare the hurt and quit while we're, you know, ahead."

Claire looked at him sadly. "I don't want to do this again."

Brian clenched his fists. "Then why are we telling each other this shit? What the hell is going on?"

Claire shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

He looked at her completely stone faced. "Then what did you mean, Claire? That you don't want to sit here and tell us that your 'real' friends are more important? That you don't want to bother letting us get our hopes up?"

She seemed to hesitate - almost as if she was trying to keep her emotions in check. "I don't want to fuck this up again."

Brian raked a hand through his hair. "I just want you guys to know that I was really disappointed last year. I thought...you know, that we had made it past all of that bullshit." He folded his hands in his lap and leaned forward, emotions beginning to get the better of him. "I thought that we were honestly better than that. I didn't expect any of you to drop everything to form the musketeers. But I really did think that we'd learned something that day..."

Andy sighed. "We did Brian..."

Brian shot an angry look at him. "Then why did you let your friends shove me in a locker, huh?"

Andy shook his head angrily. "I can't say anything that would make up for that! But I can honestly say that I took last year for granted. I thought things would just...fall into place. I was too much of a pussy to put in the effort."

Brian nodded. "I just thought we were better than that."

"We were pretty stupid..." Claire muttered.

"...And stubborn," Allison added.

"And chicken," Andy finished.

They all looked at Bender; he just shrugged. "Hey, I got everyone high, didn't I?"

Brian snorted. "Yeah, just a couple of times."

Bender laughed. "I never shut you down, kid."

Brian shrugged. "But you never mentioned anything either. You never once talked about it. You always just acted as if nothing ever happened."

"Maybe there were times that we just wished it didn't. It just hurt too much," Claire added. Brian could handle that. It did hurt when he thought about it at times. And yes, there were times that he wished that he had never encountered the breakfast club. He figured then that it would have saved him a world of hurt. He would have never had to have felt that betrayal and that sense of backstabbing.

But then again, if the breakfast club had never happened - had nothing had happened that day - they wouldn't know what they know now. They never would have been able to say what they really feel, and for once be who they really are. They would have never experienced that brutal honesty that had taught them all that very important lesson. Even though he was bitter and resentful about what happened last year he wasn't sure if he would ever take it back. The outcome sucked, but that day had changed their lives.

Brian looked at the others. "So...what's going to happen then? Are we going to try and put some effort towards this? Or do you think that you're just better off with your friends?"

Claire swallowed and looked between all four of them. "It's not going to be easy..."

Bender smirked. "Life ain't easy, princess."

Andy looked at Allison. "I want to try."

Allison smiled and looked back at Brian. "I don't have any friends."

Brian laughed. "You know, it's funny but...I think I've heard that before."

She shrugged and looked back at the others. "Okay then, I have four of them."

Claire smiled; she looked from Bender - who was not criticizing anything, which was a good sign, to Andy - who nodded his head in agreement. She looked back at Brian and gave him a small nod. "I don't want any regrets this time."

Brian nodded seriously. "And I don't want any unnecessary drug habits."

"And I don't want to walk away from someone this time," Andy added.

Allison looked at Bender who just shrugged; neither of them having anything to add to that. Bender just rolled his eyes at the lack of replies. "Okay, okay...I don't wanna see any lame dance moves this time."

Claire snorted loudly, causing the others to break out in laughter. This time a lot more weight was lifted off of their chests. And this time, Brian felt he had a new sense of hope. Maybe things would work out better for them after all.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_For Chapter Fifteen: Brian contemplates the Breakfast Club and his essay, John and Andy have a moment of male bonding, and the girls try to make things right._

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	15. Concrete Bond, Part 3

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Concrete Bond, Part 3**

* * *

What did they do wrong?

He had an essay to write. At first, all he thought about was the drugs in his locker. That was what he had done wrong. He wasn't sure why Vernon wanted him to spout off about his little 'problem', because, frankly, he didn't think that the older man really cared. All he did was look down on them for what they were - a bunch of confused, hormone driven teenagers - and thought that they deserved everything that came to them. Brian thought that Vernon probably just assumed they were 'bad' just to make his lonely life a living hell.

But Brian wasn't a bad kid, and more than that, he didn't want to be a bad kid. He knew that he was slipping - really bad - but he started to realize earlier that day that that wasn't who he was. His life had been spinning out of control for the better part of a year, and he needed that control back. He needed to get out of the rut that he was in and start focusing on school again. He needed to get off of the weed and start a friendly relationship with his parents again; he wasn't going to be around home next year, so it was only safe that he started soon.

Even though they had their bad days with him, he had felt absolutely horrible for the way that he had treated them, and scared them. Sure they pushed him and wanted a little too much from him at times, but in the end, he was just as bad to them as they were to him. That was something else he had learned. The breakfast club had spent their entire time saying how bad their parents treated them...well, what if they were being a just a little misunderstanding themselves?

He had known from the minute that he offered Bender money he was doing something wrong. He knew from the day he stole the flare gun. He knew the second that his name was called over the announce system that he was in trouble. He didn't need to write an essay about that. He had made mistakes and he had known better.

On the other hand, that wasn't the only thing he had done wrong. The whole thing with the breakfast club last year, and his reaction to it all, was also wrong. He did to them exactly what his parents did to him; he expected too much from them. He expected things to be happy all over, and he expected them to stand tall in unification against everyone. He thought a little more of their breakthrough than he should have.

Was he wrong to think of them as his friends? No, not necessarily, he just went about it the wrong way. He had forgotten that they had felt a bit too much pressure as well. He should have taken their feelings and situations into consideration before he had placed himself into their lives.

He didn't think, however, that it was wrong for him to be disappointed with them. They did lack some effort on that Monday last year. Claire spoke to no one; she just went about her days as if nothing ever happened - the same thing happened with John. Andy and Allison, well, he figured that there was more that went on than he had known about, and he might have jumped to conclusions.

But in the end of it all, what they did wrong most was they had overestimated each other. They still judged each other when they walked into detention the second time. They still thought of each other as their pinned on labels; they still over analyzed things with each other. He wasn't too sure if they really had in fact learned their lesson the first detention. True, they found out a little more about themselves than they had walked into the library initially knowing. But, did they really learn their lessons? No, he didn't think so anyways.

The next time around though, was an entirely different story. They realized the error of their ways. They understood a little better just what they had done wrong.

It was a major lack of communication.

He found it completely ironic that the first time they were brought together they had no problems spilling their guts, but when it all came down to it on Monday, they were too afraid to talk to each other. He had a funny feeling that they were brought together again on purpose; that there was more to it, behind it all, than a lowly Saturday detention. They really were there to suffer the consequences of their actions.

And hopefully this time they would take proper action - together.

He stared at the white piece of lined paper ahead of him and tucked his pen cap between his lips. He was going to tell Vernon exactly what it was that they had done wrong. Vernon didn't need to know what crimes they had committed to land themselves in detention; he already knew that. But for the sake of the breakfast club he was going to tell their story.

He pulled the paper closer to him and began to move his pen down the lines. He knew exactly how he wanted to say it.

He knew exactly how he wanted to fix things this time around.

* * *

Bender looked over to the boy sitting next to him and almost let out a laugh. Just eight hours earlier the same boy had screamed at him and fought him over cigarette smoke. John had blown it in his face, and it eventually led to a screaming war.

Now he was sitting next to him on the library railing splitting a cigarette with him.

"Easy on the nerves, huh?" Bender cast him a look from the corner of his eye.

Andy nodded easily. "Yeah. Fuck it, its not like it's going to slow me down now."

Bender cocked an eyebrow at him and let out a snort. "In the long run it will. You should see my old man try to climb the stairs."

Andy laughed and passed him the cigarette back. "My dad's the same way."

Bender shot him an incredulous look. "Your old man smokes?"

"_Cigars_," Andy replied quietly. Bender noticed how parallel they really were. If it wasn't for the fact that Andy was a jock, and Bender was a stoner, he could have sworn they would have made easy friends in the first place. Of course, John Bender wasn't about to get down on his hands and knees and beg forgiveness. Quarrelling came all too natural to the two boys.

Andy folded his arms over his chest. "So you really think Vernon is going to let you off for the rest of the year?"

Bender took a long drag from the smoke and passed it to his right. "Yeah I think he will. Sadly, I really do think he wants to part ways."

Andy let out a short chuckle. "You do know he isn't going to have anything better to do now; he'll have to find somebody else to pick on."

Bender realized the fact. It was going to be strange for him to go through the rest of his school year without pissing off good old Dick. No matter how vile and despicable of a human being he was, Bender was pretty sure he was going to miss him in a fucked up and demented way. He really was looking forward to breaking his older brother's detention record; hell, he was counting on it.

He would have to find something to do on the weekends.

He shrugged. "I guess I could always wait 'til next year..."

Andy shot him an amused look. "You are really going to come back here next year, Bender?"

He shrugged, smirked, and brought his smoke to his lips. "I do need four more credits still..."

Andy hesitated, almost as if he was considering it. "At least you'll have something to do..."

Bender nodded. "This is true." He threw the butt to the carpet and watched it burn for a few seconds before Andy jumped down and stepped on it. "...but then again, I could always say 'fuck it' and skip town."

"Where would you go?" Andy asked him curiously.

Bender shrugged and shook his hair from his eyes. "It doesn't matter, just the fuck outta here."

"I think you would make a good drifter..." Andy laughed.

Bender rolled his eyes. "At least I won't be sittin' in Shermer wonderin' where everyone went. I don't know about you, but I would rather not keep the parental units company." The thought of that made him want to gauge his eyeballs out with a plastic spork.

Andy nodded and dropped his head so that he was staring at the floor. "Yeah, it's going to suck total dick."

Bender nodded. "Yeah, welcome to the real world, Sporto."

Andy shrugged. "I ain't no Sporto anymore; just a regular bum like you."

Bender cocked an eyebrow and placed a hand on Andy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Andrew, you'll always feel the love of rolling around with other men; feel the need to grab balls, and lobotomies cannot be reversed." He gave him a smug grin. "...You'll always be you, don't worry."

Andy snorted and playfully smacked John's hand from his shoulder. "You know, you really aren't all that bad when you aren't being an ass kissing, cock smoking, prick."

Bender laughed right back. "Yeah and you really aren't that bad when you aren't choking me with your body odor, and being a pussy ass bitch."

Andy just shook his head and then started to laugh. "Fuck you."

Bender smiled and passed him another cigarette. "And fuck you right back, bud."

Bender hadn't lied; Andrew really wasn't all that bad once his macho mask came off. He really wasn't like all those other jocks who gave him problems everyday. Bender understood now that Andy was just dealing with stuff, almost the same kind of stuff that he himself had to deal with. Bender would be the first to admit (not out loud, of course) that he dealt with his anger in the same way as Andy did; they both took it out on other people. Of course, Bender always did it verbally and very rarely did he actually raise his fist to someone. Either way, he learned they both were two smug pricks who had problems controlling their anger, and they were both really good at making people feel like shit.

Maybe they both really did deserve to sit back in Shermer and rot. Wasn't that how things usually ended? He knew that the nice, good kids always sped off to become successful and happy people. Nice guys didn't always finish last.

At least he had another asshole around who could sit back and watch the world go by as well. Knowing that someone else had to put up with same shit made the idea a little easier to handle.

The door to the foreign languages department crept open and Allison squeezed out. The girls had been sitting in there for awhile, doing god knows what. She had unzipped her frumpy sweater and had her hair tucked behind her ears. She gave Andy a shy smile and watched him.

Bender raised his eyebrows in expectation at Andy - who in turn just sat there staring at her. John rolled his eyes and pushed him off of the railing. "The pussy is there...go to the pussy, Andrew...go to the...ow! Fucker!"

"Shut the hell up, Bender!"

* * *

Andy approached Allison slowly; she had her hands folded in front of her and looked a bit nervous. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey," He started, pretty lamely in his opinion.

"Hey..." She replied. She pursed her lips together in a fine line and looked back up at him.

"I just wanted to say sorry..." They both blurted out at the same time. She brought a hand to the side of her face in embarrassment, and he laughed. They had been doing so well earlier, and he cursed for being so awkward this time. He had a pretty good idea what she wanted to say, but sometimes the words were hard to find.

"You go first..." She pushed.

He shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry, obviously." He scratched the back of his head. "I didn't think I was pushing you so hard. I really did think that you wanted to make something out of us last year."

She shrugged. "I did. I just..."

He raised his eyebrows expectantly. "You what?"

She looked to the ground as a blush crept up her face. "I didn't give you enough credit."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

She folded her arms and began rubbing her elbows nervously. "I just...thought you," she bit her lip and quickly said the words. "I thought you had bad intentions. I didn't want you to hurt me."

Andy nodded slowly and met her gaze. "I told you that I wouldn't. I told you that you didn't have to be alone anymore..."

She began to look self conscious and wrapped her arms around herself. "I know...I just..."

"I really did like you, you know. I wanted things to work."

She met his eyes again. "I was scared," She blurted. She chewed on her lower lip and avoided his gaze. He reached up to touch her; and when she didn't object, he pulled her into a tight hug against his chest.

"You never had to be scared."

He felt her nod against his chest and wrap her own arms around his waist. "Andy?"

He raked his fingers through her hair and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Yeah?"

"I missed you."

He smiled and pulled away so that he could see her face. "I missed you too."

She smiled and stood up on her tip toes so that she could reach his lips with hers.

* * *

Bender watched as Claire made her way over as well. She gave him a small nod and sat next to him on the railing. She had a smug grin on her face, as if she just did the world a favor. "What the hell you smiling for?"

She cocked a sculpted eyebrow in his direction. "I'm just glad they worked things out."

He looked towards Andy and Allison and then back at Claire; his mouth was twisted. "Makes me want to puke if you ask me."

She laughed lightly at him. "Oh come on now John...just admit it. You feel better after today."

He snorted. "I do feel better that I got to play tonsil hockey on the library floor."

"I was really surprised when you kissed me..." She smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes and pretended to gag. "Don't you be getting all sentimental on me now too, princess."

She hit him lightly on the arm. "Come on John," She licked her lips. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't enjoy it."

He grinned at her playfulness and shrugged. "Maybe I did...maybe I didn't."

She jumped off of the railing and stood in front of him. She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. He felt a wave of affection for her wash over him at that moment. She smiled. "Where do we go from here?"

He snorted. "I ain't too good with plannin' this kinda shit out..."

Her eyes went downcast and she swallowed. "Will I ever talk to you again?"

He felt his chest tighten. He wasn't very good at the emotional stuff. He straightened up a bit. "You give me that earring back, and I'll see what I can do for you."

She bit back her smile and nodded. "I think I can do that. But seriously, I don't want to play games with you again."

He nodded and smirked. "Who said anything about playing games, huh?"

She smiled at him and grabbed him lightly by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down towards her. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips and pulled back. "No games?"

He pretended to go into deep thought and then shrugged. "You keep doin' that thing you do with your mouth, and there shouldn't be a problem."

She dropped her hands from his shirt and crossed her arms in a huff. "You and your smart ass comments."

He jumped down off of the railing and headed back to his seat to gather his stuff. "Hey, you know you love it..."

She shrugged her shoulders, following him, and shot him a seductive grin. "If that's what puts you to sleep at night..."

He laughed and shrugged into his jacket. "You don't wanna know what goes on with me at night where it concerns you."

She shook her head and quickly returned to her seat, gathering her own things at a lightening speed. She gave him an awkward look. "For once, I agree with you."

**_TBC_**

* * *

_For Chapter Sixteen: Allison and Claire have a girl talk, Carl has mixed feelings regarding Vernon, the group leaves each other again._

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	16. On the Road Again

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!  
**A/N2**: The following conversation between Claire and Allison takes place before they patch things up with John and Andy.

* * *

**Chapter 16 - On The Road Again**

* * *

"I never wanted to change you, you know." Claire pressed the large purple nail file against her middle finger nail and eyed Allison carefully. They had gone to the foreign languages department for a chat session.

Allison only shrugged at her statement. "I know that, the whole thing just felt rushed."

Claire bit her lip and set her nail file down. Changing the girl was not her intention at all. She thought that Allison was beautiful and unique, and that the world should be able to see her for who she really was. Allison had a sort of bravery about her that Claire didn't have. She didn't realize that Allison had social fears too, and Claire should have thought about that.

Allison picked at an invisible piece of lint on her skirt and frowned. "But you did do a good job."

Claire let out a short laugh. "I wasn't worried about that."

Allison smirked. "So you know you did a good job?"

Claire shook her head amusedly. "No one ever said I was bad at it." When Allison laughed, she shrugged. "I just thought it would help make you a little more confident in yourself."

Allison nodded her head and seemed to contemplate what Claire was saying. "I felt good. I just didn't want him to think I was ready for a life changing sacrifice."

Claire nodded. "I think he really did like you."

Allison shrugged uncomfortably. "How's that...?"

Claire smiled a bit. "I could just tell by the way he looked at you. Besides," she adjusted herself to a cross legged position on the floor. "I've seen some of the girls he's dated - I'm friends with some of them - he was never quite as...passionate about it."

Allison swallowed hard and scrunched up her face wildly. "You think Sporto is passionate?"

Claire could have laughed at the look on her face. "Believe it or not, it's possible."

Allison just snorted and blew her hair out of her face. "I don't know what to do; I still think it's fucked that we're all here in the first place."

Claire frowned at her awkwardness. She hated the fact that Allison seemed so confused and self conscious. It was obvious that Andy liked her, and that the Breakfast Club was ready to patch things up - she really must have been serious when she had said that she had no friends; it was almost as if she didn't know how to act around them. "You can start by going out there and fixing things."

Allison cocked an eyebrow at her. "And what about you?"

Claire narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What about me?"

Allison's face dropped as if Claire had just said the stupidest thing on the planet; which Claire semi agreed that she just did. Allison was a pretty keen observer; there was no point in trying to lie to her.

"Well, if you're gonna send me marching out there, then I think you should go too." She placed her hands on her hips and jutted her chin out defiantly.

Claire snorted. "We're talking about you here, remember?"

Allison actually yelled out a loud 'Ha!' at that. Claire grumbled at her. "Don't pull that shit with me," Allison shot back.

Claire sighed. "He's just impossible! Do you know what it's like trying to have a decent conversation with that...guy!"

Allison crossed her arms and smirked. "I try to refrain from doing that."

Claire snorted and smiled. "I don't blame you."

Allison smiled crookedly. "But a wise, cheery girl once told me, 'don't be afraid'...maybe if you aren't afraid, you guys will be okay."

Claire laughed at her reasoning. "Now who's stuck giving advice?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Maybe they can give me a column in the school paper."

Claire snorted in disgust. "The school newspaper is so lame! Have you ever seen those kids?"

Allison cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you hang out with those kids?"

Claire rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world. "No, I hang out with the year book committee."

Allison raised her eyebrows. "Those kids are even worse! Now I know why you're on every single page..."

Claire threw a tube of mascara at her. "Hey that's not true!" She smiled mischievously. "They did a whole multi page section on the athletes."

Allison shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, because you know everyone is interested in them."

Allison chucked the mascara back at her and she easily caught it with her left hand. "I think people are a little more interested than they let on." Claire tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "I just think you're too chicken to admit that they look hot with their tights on."

Claire laughed out loud at the blush that deepened in Allison's cheeks. The girl was so blunt and careless, yet at the same time so shy at the topic. Allison shook it off and mockingly glared at her. "Is it four o'clock yet?"

"Why don't you go out there and check?"

She unzipped her sweater and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I need to get the hell out of this school."

Claire shoved her lightly towards the door. "Good, go, and take 'Sporto' with you."

* * *

Carl turned the corner as he pushed his broom out on front of him. It was a quarter to four, and in fifteen minutes he would be free to go home. He didn't mind working Saturdays; in fact, he was glad that he wasn't stuck with the Sunday shift - the head custodian got those duties. Carl was preparing himself for the next two days off.

He had been working as a custodian at Shermer High for over nine years. He had also attended the high school when he was a teenager, almost sixteen years ago. He had never expected to be back there, and he wasn't at all surprised - when he did come back - to learn that Vernon was still teaching there.

He had Vernon for a teacher in his junior year; he believed it was history, but it very well could have been geography. It was Vernon's sixth year on the job then, so his freshness with his job had long since been gone at that point. He was able to catch them every single time they had tried any sort of prank or practical joke, and never fell for anything. Vernon was a tough ass then.

But he wasn't anything then compared to what he had displayed today.

Carl knew exactly how the students were; they were snotty, selfish, self-absorbed, hormone driven kids, who usually over analyzed things - drama queens of sorts. He knew because he listened to them everyday. He knew what the girls were like that Claire Standish hung out with; he heard them complaining and whining on more than one occasion. He had also heard them rip - not only other girls - but each other apart behind their backs. Girls like them were hell bent on maintaining their popularity statuses and they would stop at nothing to do it.

The same could be said about the jock kids. They were always competing and bragging about who is stronger than whom, and who could bang which chick first. They seemed to have lost a lot of respect for their peers, and made no effort to cover it up.

Then there were the 'losers', who loved to hate everyone else who they thought they were 'better' than them; when really those 'losers' were just as bad for ripping up the 'popular' kids behind their backs.

It was a hellish game that they all played year after year after year at Shermer High - and most definitely at other high schools around the country. Things were bad - but not as nearly as bad - when he was a kid. Kids teased each other and talked behind their backs, but in the end he had no problems being friends with whoever he wanted to. Sure there was peer pressure and name calling, but at the end of the day, people respected him more for standing up for himself than they did the people who let others walk all over them.

It took a lot more guts to shatter someone with strength than it did to shatter someone with no self esteem.

He knew that those kids in the library had the potential to be like him. If they got a push in the right direction, he honestly believed that they could make their friendships work. Shermer High was 'cliquier' than ever, but he knew damn well if they would just stand up to the flow of the school, then things wouldn't be so bad. The other students would realize that there isn't anything they could do to stop it, and they would eventually let it go.

But like all teenagers, that damn breakfast club just had to over analyze everything.

He turned another corner and shook his broom in the air to collect the dust in a semi-large pile. Even for a Saturday, the floors were still damn dirty. He scooped up the dust bunnies and deposited them into a nearby trash can, and pulled the last bag out of the container.

He knew for sure that they had the potential to be strong, because he saw it when they teamed up against Vernon this afternoon. Vernon...well he just summed up the evil villain in the fucked up fairy tale of alliance they had going on.

He could see why Vernon would get upset, having to deal with the brats on an everyday basis; he could even understand why he would want some sort of redemption for what those kids had done to the library last year. Vernon had gotten in a lot of trouble for that.

But to put your hands on someone else - especially a child? There was no excuse good enough for that.

Those kids had enough problems with adults at this point in their lives; they didn't need a crazed vice principal threatening to kick their asses just four months away from graduation. Carl had seen Vernon do some pretty fucked up things, but he could place a million dollar bet that the afternoon's activities took the cake.

He was pretty sure that the kids were going to keep their mouths shut. He was pretty sure that Vernon was going to let them off. Vernon had even paid off Carl to keep his mouth shut. But what was Carl to do? He knew that what he had seen would be an automatic termination in Vernon's case. He also knew that he walked in before Vernon had done any physical harm. But where should he have stood in that case?

Would it be appropriate for him to keep quiet about it? He knew that Vernon would not go near those particular kids again, but who was to say that he wouldn't do it to another student, or group of students? Carl knew that Vern wasn't a horrible guy, but he did have a shitty temper. He didn't want to be pulling his foot out of his mouth if another incident were to happen.

Would it be appropriate for him to stick up for the trouble causing students and cost a man his job? Vernon's house, salary, car, and life would be taken away from him in an instant over something like that. Carl would have _that _guilt weighing on his shoulders.

He sighed and pushed his cart back towards the broom closet. The day had been damn long and he wanted nothing more than to grab a twelve of Bud and to sit in front of TV for the rest of his night watching Saturday Night Live reruns.

He turned his head around when he heard the library door crash open behind him. Bender laughed loudly, and Carl was almost positive he had heard the words "Well we had to break something before we left!"

Vernon was going to flip.

On the other hand, the five students were once again leaving the library together. Once again, Brian gave him a nod of acknowledgement, even going as far as saying, "See you later, Carl." With that new found confidence, Brian was once again able to put Bender's asshole remarks behind him. And once again, the quiet artsy girl had a big grin on her face, and wasn't hiding behind her hair. And once again, the school's criminal and the student council president were walking arm in arm.

Although he had seen them leave the library before in the same fashion, he couldn't help but get a different vibe from them this time around. Almost as if they were ready to go at war with the world if they had to.

Carl smiled to himself and watched them walk out the door. When he came back to work on Tuesday, he would have to see how things work out for them.

He wasn't the self proclaimed eyes and ears of the institution for nothing.

* * *

Allison watched as Brian pushed the doors open ahead of her. He was excitedly leading the group out of the school, being followed by Claire and John, and then Andy and herself.

He turned around and gave the group a toothy grin. "Well, I guess this is it, huh?"

They all stopped and stood in a small circle at the top of the school's steps. The cold air whipped around them and the snow blew off the roof in large clumps. But it didn't seem to bother any of them. In fact, the only thing they had seemed oblivious to was the fact that they were - once again - hitting the road and going their separate ways.

Claire sighed and shook a hand through her hair. "It's the end of detention, but it isn't 'it'."

Brian smiled and shouldered his back pack. "I hope not."

Andrew smiled at him and gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "I'll see you Monday, man."

Brian smiled and turned around as a red car pulled up and honked the horn. He turned around to face the group once more and gave them an appreciative grin. "I'll see you all on Monday."

They all mumbled their goodbyes and watched the blonde haired boy bound down the steps towards his father's car. As they pulled away, he placed his hand on the window and held it there until he was out of sight.

"That kid is one funny dork," Bender commented.

Claire raised an eyebrow and began to descend the steps as her father's BMW drove up. "And you are just a peach, John."

He snorted and waved his good bye at Andrew and Allison before he took off down the steps after her. Allison almost burst out laughing when he almost crashed over a patch of ice, and fell into Mr. Standish's car.

Andy reached out a hand to her face and tilted it so that she was looking at him. It was that last moment for them before they tried to make something of themselves come Monday. She was sure that she would see him again - she was almost positive - but she couldn't help but feel that fright and insecurity that came with him the last time they had stood outside those steps. She had been so unsure of him and of herself; she had no idea what was going to happen.

Of course she didn't this time, but at least this time she knew what she wanted.

"So I guess this is good bye?" Andy asked quietly.

Allison shrugged and then quickly shook her head. "How about see you later?"

Andy smiled at her and nodded. "I think that works."

She was glad; she wanted things to work. Hopefully, they could give a potential relationship a second chance, and her a-social ways won't get in her way of happiness. She was ready for him.

She pulled him forward by the collar of his jacket and stood up on her tip toes. He met her half way with a heated kiss, even going as far as pulling her closer by the hips. She felt as if she were ready to burst into flames completely. When he finally pulled away, she let out a squeak of excitement and scurried off towards her car.

She slammed the door shut behind her, and watched as his eyes remained glued to hers until she could no longer see him anymore.

* * *

Claire shot her arm out and grabbed John by the coat as he went crashing into the side of her dad's car. And her dad, being the wonderful gentleman that he is, blasted on the horn.

John jumped up quickly and held his hands up as if he was in surrender. "Dammit, I'm sorry! Some people..." he shook his head at the older man, only to receive a death glare. He turned back to Claire and grinned. "Oh yeah, getting between you and your parents is sounding so much more appealing now."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, depositing the wanted piece of jewelry into it. She eyed him carefully and smiled. "Now I want to know what you can do for me."

His eyes burned, and he smirked. "You think you can get whatever you want, don't you?"

She shrugged, but her eyes never left his. "You promised..."

He shook his hair out of his face and gave her a sultry grin. "Well that only stands if you do that thing you..."

He didn't finish. She wanted to both shut him up before he finished that sentence, and leave on a good note. As much as a pain in the ass he was for using that dirty mouth of his, that said mouth tasted so good. She pulled back and smiled. "So is that good enough to see you again?"

His lips parted slightly and he ran a tongue over them. The action made her want to grab him again - of course if it wasn't for the man in the car she would. He folded his fingers over the small earring and nodded. "I'll see ya Monday, princess."

She nodded and climbed into the car, leaving him behind. She knew that her father was glaring holes through the side of her head, but she didn't care - not right now. She leaned forward and watched through the side view mirror as the resident bad boy tucked the earring back into his ear. She smiled to herself and sat back.

So maybe Saturday wasn't a horror show after all.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_For Chapter Seventeen: Brian's essay is revealed, Vernon contemplates his actions, and Brian finally seeks help from his parents._

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	17. Making the Change

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Making the Change**

* * *

_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We met here in this library again for the second time in our high school careers. By putting us here, you expected consequences for our actions displayed in school._

_Why should we write a paper to you telling you what we did wrong?_

_You got the detention list. You know exactly what we did, and whether or not we acknowledge our actions means nothing to you. What do you care? We will always be the worthless brats you dubbed us to be. Our crimes were obviously wrong, but in the end, those crimes were distant in our minds today._

_Today we learned how important it is be true to those whose friendships we really value. There will always be those people out there who we will associate with; people who we will study with, have sleepovers with, even get into trouble with. The people we value the most are the people we will laugh with, the people we will cry with, and the people who - no matter what silly obstacles get in the way - will lend you that hand when you get into trouble; the same people we take advantage of every day._

_Today we learned our lessons, not only from our committed crimes, but our actions following the day that led us to this library the first time around. By sitting in this detention today, we learned to value our true friendships, and to no longer take advantage of them._

_What we did wrong was that we waited until the next time around to set things straight. Hopefully you, like us, will learn not to take advantage of your social situation. Keep those true to you close to your heart._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_The brain, the athlete, the basket case, the princess, and the criminal,_

_The Breakfast Club._

* * *

Vernon stared at the piece of paper in his hands. He wasn't sure if he wanted to crumple it with rage, or fold it up neatly and keep it in his pocket. His emotions were conflicted. On one hand he had realized that he had crossed the line with his students today; he had raised his hand to them, cussed at them, and completely blew his cool. He took advantage of his position of authority and almost lost his cool.

On the other hand, the little brats had deliberately disobeyed him once again. They not only made up a total bullshit essay on the values of friendship, but they did not do what he asked of them; it wasn't even one thousand words!

He wasn't quite sure how he felt towards them right then. He probably wouldn't admit it out loud, but he felt truly disturbed about his actions earlier in the day. He had never once in his whole twenty three year long career lost his cool like he had. Funny thing was it didn't even start with Bender.

He knew that he was hell bent on revenge. He also knew that it was his down fall. He was so focused on his vendetta that he lost track of what it was that he was really there for: his job. He excelled in school as a child, even going as far as getting a scholarship for all of his hard work. He went to an Ivy League school and got a master's degree in teaching. He loved what he did for the first few years that he had started.

Teaching got harder and harder each year that went by. He would get horrible students who teased him, gave him a hard time, who wouldn't do their assignments, and just messed around in the classroom. He got angrier and angrier with them, and after a while, it became difficult to be civilized with them at all. They didn't respect him, why should he do it for them? It got worse and worse as the years went by, and it didn't help any that he had nothing - or no one, rather - to help get his mind off of his work at home. All he had was himself, his loneliness, and an inner burning rage.

He remembered in his first few years of teaching he had taught kids like Carl; boys who liked to mess around outside of school and get involved in social clubs, but when they were in the classroom they meant total business. He admired students like that; students who were overall achievers.

He also thought that he had Carl to worry about. Carl had witnessed the whole thing. Even though he had offered him the hush money - and let the kids off detention - he had a funny feeling that the incident didn't sit very well with the custodian. He had developed an odd sort of friendship with the school janitor over the years, and he was sure that Carl had definitely seen that break in his mental stability. Would he report him to Principal Chambers for child neglect? He wasn't too sure that Carl was on his side on the matter.

But was his side even valid? He wasn't even too sure that he made any sense any more. Sure, these particular students had broken things and gotten into trouble, even getting him written up by his boss, but was he over reacting just a little bit? He used to cause trouble too, and he didn't once think about the consequences. He had hurt a lot of people - children and parents alike - and never once thought about the hurt that he had inflicted on them.

He was just being a kid.

And of course that is exactly what these kids - this Breakfast Club - were doing.

Vernon knew now that Carl was right; he was getting old. He had forgotten what it was like growing up, not fitting in, and dealing with parents. Vernon knew damn well that it was tough and even getting through school without boring himself to death proved to be a somewhat difficult task. High school was a very strange time for him, and he figured it must have been just as strange for these kids...even Bender.

He flew off the handle that day. He had made a mistake. He took his position of power for granted and now the people who were supposed to respect and trust him did not. He broke that trust, and the only people left in the world who spoke with him on a daily basis no longer relied on him. He was now probably seen as an authority abuser, a neglector, or worse, a criminal.

He decided to fold the paper up and place it in his jacket. Strangely enough, he agreed with them. He knew he was definitely a criminal, a basket case, a nerd, and hell, even a princess too. They were right, and maybe he could take a pointer or two from them in terms of adjusting socially.

He began his trek back towards the front of the library. As he passed the front desk, he trailed his fingers along the smooth surface of the counter. When his fingers came over a trail of shattered glass, he froze and looked down at the small trickle of blood that dripped down his finger. His eyes rose slowly to the desk, and he noticed that the mini globe of the world - which was damn expensive - had gone right through the librarian's computer screen, leaving a mess of glass everywhere.

"God dammit!"

* * *

Brian let out a long, low breath and stared down at the box in his hand. He felt an odd sense of de-ja-vu that made his stomach turn. The last time he had been standing at the top of his family's stairs with a box in his hand it had a gun in it. A flare gun that he was convinced was going to end his life. He had every intention of ending it all that day; he had felt that his whole life was falling down in front of him.

The difference between standing there then and standing there eleven months ago - besides the gun - was his outlook on life. At that particular moment he felt like his life was going to take a turn for the better. He wanted to make things right with his parents - at least start anyways - and he wanted to dump his bad habit. He wanted to be that good kid again; that nerd if that was what it had to come down to. He wanted his life back in order.

He gripped the edges of the box and began to descend the stairs into the living room of his family's home. He was nervous, so much so that he thought he could be sick. His stomach turned and he had to swallow down his emotions. He placed his foot down gently on the soft carpet of the living room and studied his family.

His father sat in his favorite easy chair; Brian was pretty sure that the brown seat was older than he was. He had been gently sucking back on his pipe and reading his newspaper. When the whole room was quiet, the stress lines and frown creases in his face were much less visible, and he seemed very relaxed. Brian didn't see his father this way very often any more, and it saddened him. He remembered a time when he and Ralph were close; he had no problem telling his father of any of his issues, and now it was as if they hardly spoke at all. They just spoke at each other. He knew that his father tried to understand and relate, but he just had so much going on in his mid life.

He turned his gaze to his little sister. She was lying on her back, on the floor, in front of the television. Her small arms were stretched so that her hands rested under the back of her head, and her knees were bent so that one was up in the air, and the other was off to her right. She looked very clumsy and awkward, but comfortable. She must have been on her medication again. Brian didn't like the stuff; he knew that it had helped her calm down, but it made her almost zombie like. She just sat down and watched the TV as if it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Brian figured that if he kept up on his road of drugs, then he would be that zombified kid watching the television set right along beside her. He wanted better for himself, and he wanted better for her. She got on his nerves a lot, but he cared about her so much that it hurt. He wanted to be a good role model, and to be a better example for her.

Lastly, his eyes trailed to his mother. Her lips were pursed gently, and she was humming a soft tune as she knitted a winter hat. She wasn't always so bad; he knew that she was just looking out for his best interests. She would probably never back off in terms of his schooling, either. She wanted him to be successful, and financially set; what parent wouldn't want that for their child? She may have been a bit over bearing at times, but it wasn't so bad that it was ready to turn into a Norman Bates situation. She was his mother and he loved her, and if they were going to bicker and banter forever then so be it. He only had a few more months of high school left, and then she could be shrill over the phone.

He had a funny feeling he would miss her though.

Her eyes rose from her knitting and she gave him a funny look. "Are you okay, Brian?"

Brian's eyes quickly darted to the box in his hands and he gulped. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just..." He stopped and walked towards his family. He stopped once he reached the coffee table and had their full attention. "I-I wanted to show you something."

Ralph Johnson furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Brian sighed and opened up the box. Inside, there was a brown paper bag, which looked to have an oily substance of some sort all over it. His parents seemed to pick up on this right away, but Angela - his sister - seemed to have missed something. "What is it, guys? Mom! I don't get it!"

His mother bit her lip and sighed. "Angie, will you please go upstairs to your room."

The younger girl pouted and slumped over the coffee table dramatically. "Why? I wanna know why Brian's so weird!"

She gave her a stern look and pointed in the direction of the staircase. "Don't make me count to three! Now!"

The girl sighed and acted so melodramatic that she nearly crawled all the way up the stairs moping. Brian watched the expressions on his mother's face go quickly from annoyed and angry to sad and concerned. She watched him. "What is this Brian? I want to know what the meaning of this is!"

Brian swallowed hard. "I have a problem."

Ralph Johnson took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Son, you don't have to do this."

Brian cleared his throat and blinked back the tears pricking his eyes. "Yeah...yeah I do. I need to get this off of my chest."

Diane Johnson shook her head, blonde curls bouncing with the movement. "No, Brian, I don't think this is necessary. Can you please dispose of this?"

"Can you please just hear me out?" He was almost pleading now. "Please? This is...this is important to me."

His parents regarded him somberly. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they had an idea as to what he was about to say. They looked as if they didn't want to hear it...like they wanted to sweep it all under the carpet and pretend that it didn't exist like some picture perfect family in the movies. Brian didn't want to be that picture perfect family any more. If being a dysfunctional family helped keep them close, then he was willing to accept that. He wanted them to know how he felt - whether they liked it or not - so that he wouldn't be that little scared boy hiding underneath of them any more.

"I have a drug problem." He blurted. The eyes on both of the elders widened like saucers, but they said nothing. Brian raked a hand through his hair and sighed shakily. "This is everything that I have. There is a half quarter ounce of marijuana in there, a pipe, a pack of matches, a lighter, a pack of rolling papers, and a grinder."

His parents' mouths dropped in shock. His mother placed a hand over her face, almost as if she was trying to block out the site. "Brian Ralph Johnson! How dare you bring those items into this living room! Don't you realize that they are illegal? What if someone was to walk in here and see them?" She was almost frantic.

Brian remained calm. "They won't mom. I know it's shocking..."

"I'll say!" Ralph agreed. "It's not everyday someone dumps illegal narcotics on your table!"

Brian bit his lip nervously. "Look, I know that it looks bad, but the thing is," He paused to collect himself. "I want it gone. I want you to take it away from me...get rid of it. I want all of this to be out in the open...I want it fixed."

His parents sat speechless for a few moments as they gathered their thoughts. Brian knew that it was a gutsy thing to do; he was surprised that they hadn't called the SWAT team on him or threw him out into the streets. He wanted his parents to see the real him, even if at first it was a bad sight for them. He knew that they wouldn't be happy, and that things weren't going to be rosy over night, but he knew that this was a start.

"We are going to take this and get rid of it." His mother spoke up first, almost confidently.

Ralph looked at her wide eyed. "What do we do with something like this?"

She looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We throw it in the garbage!"

He looked at her dumbstruck. "Well that's real smart, Diane! What if that attracts criminals to our yard?"

She contemplated this for a moment and returned her gaze to Brian. "We will get rid of it. In the mean time, young man, you're grounded."

Brian nodded knowingly. "For how long?"

Ralph sighed and replaced his glasses on his nose. "That's not important right now. First we get rid of the..." he looked around nervously and whispered. "Drugs, and then we get you some help."

Brian's mother began collecting the box off of the table and gave him a stern look. "We're very disappointed in you, Brian." She blinked a few times, and Brian could have sworn that he saw tears in her eyes. "But I'm glad that you can come and talk to us. We've been so worried about you." Brian nodded again and stood, wrapping his arms around his mother. She began to silently sob into his shoulder, so he rubbed small circles along the lower part of her back.

From over her shoulder, he watched his father. He could see a range of emotions flash through the older man's face; anger, sadness, disappointment, but somewhere in there he could sense a small bit of pride. He knew that his father was happy that he entrusted in them again, but it was going to be a long journey to get back to normal.

His father smiled and patted his son and his wife on the shoulders. "We'll get this fixed."

**_TBC_**

* * *

_For Chapter Eighteen: Allison learns to see things from her sister's point of view, and Claire learns that no matter what happens, some things will never change._

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	18. Girl, Interrupted

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Hello there! I just wanted to let anyone reading this story know that this chapter has been completely revised! Cool, huh? There were a few character quirks and situations that I wanted to touch on, as well as a few spelling and grammatical issues that needed to be tended to. I would like to say that my writing has improved drastically over the last year or so, so I figured now would be a good time to fix it up. To any previous readers, go back and reread if you like, but nothing major has been changed. I will be working on getting this whole story touched up on, so please be patient! Thanks a lot for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Girl, Interrupted**

* * *

Claire piled herself into her father's car with a goofy grin on her face. She had felt so good that she got a second chance to make things right. It had plagued her that nothing ever came of it, even though she had only herself to blame. Not only had she reconciled with the others, but she had definitely gotten her answer from one John Bender.

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and pressed her forehead against the glass of the car window. It was cold and airy, but it felt so nice and liberating. Things were finally looking up for the red headed princess, and she wasn't about to let anything dampen her mood.

But the gods had other plans for her that day.

"Claire!" Her father yelled.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and gave him a sweet smile. "Yes, daddy?"

"What on earth were you thinking?" His brow was furrowed and his cheeks were turning an unsightly shade of red.

She swallowed. He never talked to her this way. In fact, he was the one that almost never gave her any trouble; she usually had her way when it came to her father. She gave him one of her sweetest smiles. "What are you talking about?"

He looked back at the road and pursed his lips together tightly. "Don't play stupid with me, young lady! You know exactly what I am talking about!"

She didn't think he could be talking about her clothes, or her goofy grin. She had a sinking feeling that she did in fact know what he was referring to. "He's just a boy, daddy."

His eyes widened drastically. "That is not a boy! That is a hood...a-a bum! I saw that boy spray painting walls at our office parking lot just last week!"

Claire rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms in a huff. "He _is_ a boy, daddy, and I happen to like him."

Her father shook his head angrily and made a sharp left turn down a busier Shermer street. He looked back to her and pointed a finger. "You will not like him! In fact, you will never even talk to that scum ever again!"

Claire felt the anger burning up in her chest. "Excuse me? You know dad, you are starting to sound exactly like that horrible Mr. Vernon who gave me detention! You remember him, right? That same old man that you called a 'fucking ignorant son of a bitch'," She narrowed her eyes at him coolly. "Well I think you are starting to sound exactly like an ignorant..."

"You stop right there, young lady!" His voice rose once more. Now they wore matching looks of anger. "You will watch your mouth and NOT use that tone of voice with me. I am your father and you _will_ do what I say!"

She watched as the houses outside started to become bigger and more expensive looking. She frowned and blinked back the tears that were burning her eyes. "Yeah, it only figures that you start acting like a father now."

He slammed on the brakes and gave her a wide-eyed expression. Claire glared at him for stopping the car. "What did you just say to me?"

A tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "You heard me."

His nostrils flared and she took that as a sign that he was genuinely angry with her. He put the car in park and turned so that he was facing her all of the way. "You take that back!"

She sat straighter. "NO!"

He clenched his fists in his lap. "I said you will take that back right now!"

Her breathing became more rapid and labored. She had never felt this angry towards her father in her entire life. Who was he to pass judgment on her and her friends? Who in the hell was he to say what she could or couldn't do, let alone who she could or couldn't see? This was her life, and she wasn't about to let him butt in all of a sudden. Why did he suddenly start caring now?

He raked a hand through his hair and turned back. "No wonder your mother always calls you a spoiled little brat. You have to be the most ungrateful little girl in the entire world!"

Her anger soared, and she actually threw her purse at him. "I am NOT a little girl, and YOU will stop treating me like one!" She screamed. "You will put up with it, or I will never talk to you ever again!"

He glared at her. "I treat you the way you act! And the way you are acting is completely immature and unreasonable!" He handed her purse back to her and took a deep breath, as if to calm down - somewhat. "I do not want you hanging around someone who could easily influence you to mess up your life."

She wiped another tear from her cheek and shook her head slowly. "No, you don't even give him a chance. And worst of all, you don't even give me a chance."

He wet his lips and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Honey, I know what's best for you."

Her chest burned with irritation once more and she grabbed the door handle. "No, obviously you don't." She unbuckled her seat belt and pushed the door open.

He sighed loudly. "Princess, it's freezing outside, just get back in the car."

She rolled her eyes and bent down so that they were face to face. "Dad, we live like eight houses down, I'm capable of physical movement. I will be fine."

He was about to protest, but she slammed the door on him. She knew that he wouldn't speed off, that he would follow her slowly home, but she was not about to get back in that car with him. Let him worry; let him be embarrassed by all the staring neighbors. She didn't care how he felt right now. She could not believe the audacity of him, and right now she was livid.

She pulled her coat tighter around her torso and wiped at her eyes once more. It only figured that once she got everything sorted out with her friends, trouble with her parents had to brew. They were always the cause for her stress and sadness at the worst times.

He rolled down the window and proceeded to tell her to get back into the car. She couldn't believe how silly he was being. She was only a few feet away from her house, and it sickened her how much he thought she was a fragile baby.

She stormed up the drive way and saw through her peripheral vision as her father sped up the drive way and into the garage. It was obvious he was racing her in, wanting to get into the house before her mother noticed anything was wrong. She quickened her pace in spite of him, and ran up the front steps and burst into the house. Her mother quickly came into the front foyer from the kitchen, obviously noticing her tears.

"Claire, honey, what's wrong?"

Claire wiped at her eyes and pulled her boots off. "Nothing, mom, I'm fine."

She cocked an eyebrow at her and folded her arms over her chest. The garage door slammed shut, but her mother seemed to ignore it. "What happened sweet heart? Did something happen in detention?"

Her father came bounding down the hallway and into the foyer to meet the rest of his family. Claire noticed that her mother seemed to look at them back and forth, then eventually put two and two together. "What did you do, Ron?"

He glared at her. "Margaret, I didn't do anything. Claire here is acting like a baby."

A triumphant grin seemed to spread across her mother's features. "Is that so?" She turned to Claire, a now more sympathetic look crossing her face. "What did he do to you, darling?"

Claire paused awkwardly and looked back and forth between her parents. She was quite aware that a war was about to erupt and - once again - she was the middle woman. "I-I just..."

Her mother approached her and wrapped her arms around her. "Its okay honey, you can talk to me."

"Oh knock it off Margaret!" Her father spat.

Claire pulled away from her mother. "No really, its okay mom, dad's just pestering me."

"About what, honey?"

Claire crossed her arms over her chest. "It's just about a boy, mother."

Her mother turned and glared at her father, and Claire took the opportunity to go up to her bedroom. As she ascended the stairs, she could hear their voices growing louder and louder. Her father was shouting horrible insults about John, while her mother - of course - was backing her and saying that boyfriends were fun and healthy for girls her age. She knew that her mother would take her side. Her father never got mad at her, and it didn't surprise Claire for one second that her mother jumped on the opportunity to get back on Claire's good side.

She closed the door behind her and slid down the wall and sat on the floor. It was never ending for her. Every step she took forward her parents were always there to shove her three steps back, and it broke her heart.

She pushed herself off of the floor and strode across her bedroom floor towards her window. She watched as the snow fluttered down from the sky and made its way to the ground. She guessed that Monday would be a snow day, and that she wouldn't have to go to school.

Once the voices downstairs quieted she sat on the window sill and just watched. She could still picture John slipping on the ice, and the snowflakes piling in his hair. She thought that is was cute as hell that something as simple as snow could make her bad boy look so soft and carefree.

She smiled to herself and wrapped a blanket over her shoulders. If Monday was a snow day, that was okay. Tuesday gave her plenty of time. Tracey would probably call her tonight, or Dina tomorrow, that routine would never change.

But Tuesday, Tuesday gave her the chance to solidify her friendships with the Breakfast Club.

Would Tracey or Dina care that much? Maybe just a little; she wasn't expecting it to be easy, but she would be damned if she didn't try.

Monday...or maybe Tuesday, was a new day; a new day for her to turn a new page.

* * *

The car ride home was silent. They did not talk. Her parents said nothing, and Erin - her sister - said nothing, only glared at the backs of their heads. Allison had gotten the impression that her dance recital hadn't gone well. Whenever she didn't perform to their standards, they let her feel down about it.

She suddenly realized that that was probably how Andy felt everyday. Maybe that was why Erin took her frustrations out on Allison, and why she was so moody - when Allison figured - she had nothing to be moody about. She frowned thoughtfully. It had seemed to hurt Andy more than he let on about the way his parents treated him; perhaps Erin felt the same way. She suddenly began to feel a little sympathetic for her all-star sister.

The car stopped when they reached her house and everyone began to pile out. Erin was about to go storming into the house, when her father's loud voice stopped them all.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Erin spun around. Allison - even though she knew she had nothing to do with the situation - stood frozen in her place, not wanting anyone to turn their anger on her. Erin glared hastily at their father. "I'm going in, what does it look like?"

Her father began walking towards the house. "You can bring your own bags in; I'm not doing it for you."

"But they're heavy!" Erin bellowed.

"Well maybe you should get into better shape. That way you can actually win your competitions, _and _carry your bags." Her parents turned their backs and proceeded into the house.

Allison turned to look at her sister. She just sat there staring dejectedly at the place that her parents once stood. She was sure that she had never seen her sister muster a look like that before. Allison swallowed and made her way towards the trunk of the car. She popped open the hood, and reached inside for a few clothing bags.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked.

Allison didn't look up at her. "Helping you."

She heard her younger sister scoff. "You don't need to feel sorry for me."

Allison shrugged and lifted her head from the trunk to regard her. "No, but I know how you feel."

Erin furrowed her eyebrows, and she too reached into the trunk for a bag. "How would you? You're the lucky one; they don't pay any attention to you."

Allison frowned. "Maybe sometimes I wish that they would."

Her sister said nothing and just nodded at her sadly. She closed the trunk and the two girls began to make their way towards the house. It was apparent to Allison - and hopefully to Erin as well - that even they had a little more in common than they had originally thought. Maybe Erin didn't want to be that star their parents claim to have created. Maybe she just wanted to be normal.

Once they got inside, they found their parents sitting at the supper table discussing something quietly amongst themselves. Allison dropped her bags to the floor and made her way towards them. Erin did not follow, instead proceeded to make her way up to her room. Allison stopped shortly before the table and cleared her throat.

Her parents turned their heads at the sound of her voice, their faces exhibiting surprise that it was in fact Allison that spoke, and not Erin. Her father watched her expectantly for a few moments before speaking. "Did you need something?"

Allison felt her nerves rise and her palms began to sweat. She swallowed down her anxiety and blurted, "You're too hard on her."

Her mom's eyebrows rose and she turned to regard her husband. Allison could feel the nerves spilling over once more. Her father just rubbed his face and gave her an unamused look. "Allison, I think you should just go to your room and mind your own business, okay?"

Allison was about to retort when she just closed her mouth and nodded. She knew that it was no use. She could argue anything with them and it would only fall on deaf ears. Her parents were just as persistent and stubborn as she was. They always thought that their ways were correct. That Erin would be a star, and that Allison was just a lost cause. They knew where their attention 'needed' to be and they were going to make sure it stayed there.

She said nothing else; she only sighed and began to make her way to her bedroom where she would be lonely and quiet once more.

For some reason she felt sad. She wasn't a silly girl; she knew that just because she had made a breakthrough with her friends that not _everything_ would be fixed. Her life would still be the same, and even though she now had some acceptance, she would still always be the outcast.

She closed her bedroom door and made her way towards her dresser. From there, she proceeded to open the bottom drawer. Underneath that drawer was a sense of security and hope. She usually wasn't one to hold on to such inanimate objects, but that one always gave her a sense of longing and desire.

She pulled it out from under the drawer and brought it to her bed. She knew that even though things were going to stay the same with her parents, she wasn't alone anymore. Claire had told her that she had four friends in the breakfast club. Andy had told her that she didn't need to be alone anymore.

For five people who had nothing in common, they sure as hell could understand each other pretty well.

She sighed lightly and began to change out of her black clothes and into a pair of flannel pants and a grey tank top. She looked at the object lying on her bed and smiled. She pulled it on over head with a large grin and hugged herself. It brought a goofy smile to her face all over again.

She brought the sleeves to her face and breathed in the scent of them. In a way, it kind of smelled a bit musty from lying underneath her bottom dresser drawer for a year now. But in a way, it stilled smelled just a little bit like cologne and old spice deodorant. The exact same way it smelled when she had first acquired it from Andrew eleven months ago.

She slid into her bed and pulled the bright blue hood over her head. Even though it didn't technically belong to her, the blue Shermer Wolves sweater always brought her relief. Things may never change at home, but things were starting to look up. She could only hope that this Monday things would be a lot different than they were eleven months ago. She wasn't going to run away scared, or turn away from the one boy who promised her that she no longer had to be lonely.

She had the courage now.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_For Chapter Nineteen: Bender bonds over beer with his brother and contemplates his future, and things look hopeless for Andy._

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review!


	19. Where's the Freedom?

**Title**: Next Time Around  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…John Hughes and Universal Studios do. I only own James Bender, John's brother.  
**Summary**: After the detention, Monday came and went and nothing came of it. When 5 mixed up teens can't build up the courage to like who they want to like, what happens when they all get stuck in detention again…one year later?  
**Rated**: T for language, violence, drug use, suicide issues, and sexuality.  
**A/N**: Finally this story is coming to an end. I hope that you all enjoyed this! This story has now been completely revised of its original version in its entirety. I want to say a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. Enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Where's the Freedom?**

* * *

John caught the Miller that was slid across the table at him and grinned. His brother, James, gave him a smirk, and both boys popped the caps simultaneously. Their father had finally left the house to go bowling, and their mother to bingo. James had spent the whole day nursing a hang over, while John had busied himself for the ten thousandth - and last time - in detention.

"So that was it?" James asked, disbelieving what he was hearing.

John shrugged and took a long drink of his beer. "Yeah, pretty much. He just said I was free for the rest of the year."

James snorted. "Fucking prick let you off so easy. I guess you won't be breaking any record of mine any time soon now." He smiled triumphantly.

John just rolled his eyes at his brother. "You got lucky. Besides, I think I will find something better to do with my time than get harassed by ole Dick."

James sat back against the back of his chair and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, like what? I haven't seen you do anything remotely exciting on a weekend...ever."

John glared at him. "Fuck you, fag. You act as if I'm some dweeboid with no life."

"You are."

John flicked his beer cap at him and struck him in the forehead. The older brother raised his eyebrows challengingly. "You better watch it, kid."

John rolled his eyes. "Don't call me a dweeboid and I wouldn't have to make an example of you." When his brother glared at him, John showed a smug grin. As great as he and his brother got along, they loved getting on each others' nerves.

Neither boy would classify their mother or father as parent of the year. Their mother had constantly lashed out on them verbally, going as far one time as saying she should have had an abortion; two of them to be more exact. Their father on the other hand, was usually only decent to them when he had a light buzz going on, other than that, he could care less if they took off and never came home.

Their friends really weren't any better. They had buddies that they drank with. They had buddies that bought pot off of them. They had buddies that used the basement as a place to hang out. They had girls who were looking for a good time. They had boys that liked to use their guitars and amplifiers. They, however, didn't have very many friends. They didn't have friends who understood what it was like when Ray Bender got angry. They didn't have friends who really stuck around to hang out when their stash ran dry. Most people in the boys' lives were not constant; they never stuck around very long.

One thing, however, that would always be constant in their lives was each other.

That consistency was why John loved getting under James' skin. He knew he could let his guard down around his older brother, and act like his real self. He didn't have much of a reputation to protect when with James (even though he did like to make the older Bender proud), and most of all, he knew that James understood why he acted the way that he did, why he said the things he said, and thought the way that he thought. James knew him inside and out, so silly little jokes between the two boys were never taken personally.

John brought the brown beer bottle to his lips and took a long swig of ale. He placed the bottle down in front of him and brought one hand up to his ear and fiddled with the diamond that was stuck in the lobe. He had put it right back into his ear as Claire left; just like the last time they had met. He was pleasantly surprised to get it back from her, and to have her lips on his again.

"I still don't believe that you stole that," James teased.

John cocked an amused eyebrow at his brother. "Maybe I did...maybe I didn't."

James let out a snort. "I would be stupid to think that you did. Based on the stupid grin you have plastered on your ugly face..."

"You're one to talk!" John laughed. "I still think mom was on way too much hippie crack when she was knocked up with you."

"And hippie crack would affect my facial features how?" James inquired.

John smirked. "They're just as fucked up and homely as she is."

James chucked a balled up napkin at him. "Seriously though, buddy, where did you get that?"

John shrugged and stared his brother in the eye. "The prom queen gave it to me."

James laughed as he tipped the rest of the contents of his bottle into his mouth. "Is that what bullshit you're coming up with today, Johnny?"

Bender shrugged. He knew that James wouldn't believe him; he counted on him not to. John always found it rather humorous when he was accused of lying. Somehow, whenever he was dead set on telling the truth - whether it be to Vernon, his father, or Sporto - they always failed to take him seriously. It didn't matter to him though. In his opinion, some things were better left a mystery.

"She gave me a big tonguey smooch and told me to hang on to it."

James stood up and walked over to the fridge, threw the door open lazily and grabbed two more bottles from their father's two-four. "Oh yeah? Did she propose and ask you to father her children too?"

John just shrugged again and twirled the ring around between his thick fingers. "If that's what'll put ya to bed tonight."

James shut the door with his foot and stopped to regard John's face for a moment. He stood quite dumbfounded in the middle of the kitchen floor with a beer in each hand. "You're serious, aren't you?"

John smirked. "What can I say? The ladies love me."

James shook his head and laughed, and began to walk towards the table. "You little fuckin' stud."

John grinned and accepted another beer from his brother. "It's the looks. It's all the looks."

"So you dating her?" James inquired with yet another famous Bender smirk.

Was he dating her? He wouldn't really mind it if he was. He liked Claire...she was different from the typical loud mouthed, smoker, booze hound girl he was used to. Claire was innocent, beautiful, smart, ambitious...and so pure. He liked all that about her - almost as much as those things drove him crazy. He looked back at James' expectant face and just shrugged.

"We'll see if she stills digs me Monday."

He wasn't too worried about Monday. He knew just well that Claire liked him just fine. Would she actually put things aside with her friends and come out and admit it? He had a funny feeling that this time around would be a bit different. She seemed much more truthful.

For a preppy, snot nosed princess she wasn't all that bad. John smiled to himself.

He knew for sure that he would still dig her on Monday.

* * *

Andy opened his eyes Sunday morning and was met with the glare of the sun off of the snow beaming through his window. Mornings were always so bright in the dead of winter. He pulled his sheets off of his body and swung his legs to the floor. The clock next to his bed read 8:00, and he was a bit surprised to learn that his father hadn't woken him up that morning.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slowly stood on the carpet of his bedroom floor. His bedroom felt cold; he wore only a white tank top and a pair of flannel boxers. He bent over and picked up the closest pair of cotton exercise pants and pulled them on.

He knew that today he had to tell his father.

He looked back at his dresser. The envelope was no longer taunting him. He knew that he deserved what he got; he finally accepted that his wrestling days were over.

Now only if his father would feel the same way.

Would he accept it? Andy wasn't too sure how exactly he would react. He knew damn well that he would be angry - if not hysterical. But would he still love him? Would Michael Clark still accept his son and love him for who he was - unconditionally? Andy wasn't even sure if his father would let him live under his roof anymore. Even though Andy knew that his dad would be angry and disappointed, it was the repercussions that scared him. He had seen it first hand when his older sister had missed out on her scholarship. He had seen it first hand when his younger brother insisted that he had no interest at all in sports. His sister had soon after moved out of the house to explore all sorts of different jobs. His younger brother on the other hand was the lucky one; his father paid little attention to him.

He sighed and thought about the previous day. His friends in detention had no negative things to say to him. They - of course - seemed to pity him and tried to comfort him. It helped at the particular moment in time, but now all that comfort seemed to fly right out of the window. They were great in telling him that there were other options in his life besides an Ivy League school and rolling around the floor in tights. He now had the convenient - or inconvenient - option of re-evaluating what exactly he wanted to do with his life.

Yesterday had been an emotional wake up call for him. He had felt guilty and off all year about what had happened to Brian and what had happened between him and Allison. In Brian's case, the guilt had eaten away at him since the day it had happened. He knew Brian was more than just some lowly dork. They had a lot in common. When he had found out what kind of trouble Brian had been dealing with in the last eleven months, he couldn't help but feel his guilt strengthening. He knew damn well that he had told Brian 'no way' that he would never back stab him.

At least Claire had enough balls to tell him the truth.

Andy knew now what mattered. Wrestling was gone, his dad was still a prick, and surely, his friends didn't think the same way of him now that the varsity letterman title was no more. In the end, it was the Breakfast Club who still saw him for who he was: Andrew Clark. Not the jock, the super athlete, the mindless machine, or the wrestler. They saw right through any façade he tried to hide behind.

And somehow, they still liked and respected him. Even Allison had found it in her heart to give him another chance. She had been the one to turn him away when they first met. He had let his low self confidence get the better of him and figured he was just some stupid asshole that she had no interest in. Of course, it had all been one silly misunderstanding, but even after everything she learned about him - about Larry, and about Ben - she still found it in her heart to like him.

She was amazing.

For someone who claimed that she had no friends and that she needed a shrink, she had to be the most caring and tolerant person he had ever met. He had been so narrow minded; he always did what everyone else wanted him to do, almost as if he was some sort of brain washed clone. But Allison always believed in him; she made him realize that it was time for him to think for himself.

He approached his dresser somberly and grabbed the white envelope. Strangely it looked just like something that would hold good news in it. Like there would be someone's baby pictures, wedding invitation, or even a scholarship offer inside. It was crisp, clean and bright white with one single stamp in the corner. He stared at it for a few more moments before he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

When he walked in, he saw his younger brother sitting at the table and eating a bowl of Froot Loops. Nicky gave him a toothy smile and went back to his food immediately. Andy shuffled a hand through the ten year old's hair and made his way over to the other side of the table where Michael was sitting. He had a coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. He barely looked at him as he walked in.

Andy took one more deep breath and threw the envelope down in front of him. His father stared at him with surprise. "What's this?"

Andy shrugged, trying in vain to keep a mask of indifference on his face. "Just read it, and you'll see."

His father narrowed his eyes at him with annoyance and picked the envelope up out of his lap. He slid his finger underneath the seal, never taking his eyes off of his son. Andy swallowed his nervousness down and kept his gaze on his father's face.

Michael unfolded the letter inside and began to read. His expression didn't change much as his eyes scrolled down, only once or twice widening and narrowing his eyes. When he was finished, he just dropped the piece of paper in front of him and stared at it. "Is this some sort of sick joke, sport?"

Andy felt his stomach turn with nausea and swallowed it down. "No, sir."

"What is it?" Nicky asked innocently. "Are you going to Harvard?"

Michael glared at his youngest son. "No he isn't going to Harvard. In fact, your brother is just as much a quitter as your sister is."

Nicky looked from Andy to his father. "Andy isn't a quitter. Andy never quits."

Andy felt his heart beat speed up, and instantly he felt as though he let his little brother down. He looked back at his father, who was still glaring at the younger boy. "He _is_ a quitter. Now finish your cereal and go get ready to leave."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going out to get new tires for the Bronco. Now go!" Michael pointed to the direction of the stairs and watched impatiently as the younger boy walked past them. And still, he said nothing to Andy.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

Michael picked up his newspaper and began to read. "What's there to talk about? You let me down. Again."

Andy swallowed the hurt and anger that was building up in his chest. "It was your fault."

Michael slammed the paper down on the table with a bang loud enough to make Andrew jump. He stared daggers into his eyes. "My fault? You are the one who wasn't training hard enough and slacking! I tried pushing you, and you kept on losing! This is your own damn fault for not wanting it!"

Andy felt frustrated tears build up behind his eyes, but didn't dare let them fall. "You pushed me too hard! I couldn't go anymore!"

"Get out of my face. I don't even want to look at you right now."

Andy blinked. "W-what?"

"You make me sick. You had one simple task to do to get you into a good school and you failed. I don't even want to be near you."

Andy swallowed. "Do you even care that I hurt somebody? That I could be charged?"

"I care about your scholarship, and the fact that my son was too stupid to maintain it."

Michael said no more. He just stood up and walked away, yelling for Nicky to meet him in the garage. Andrew was left alone in his kitchen. No one was home to hear more of his failures. No one was left to see the angry tears fall down his cheeks. He turned around after a few moments and made his way back to his room.

Nothing had changed.

He was still a screw up. His father was angrier than ever. Wrestling was gone from his life. He looked out his bedroom window at the freshly fallen snow and wondered how the world was still going by without him. Never before had he felt anymore useless than he did at that moment.

He stood quietly in his bedroom, in the middle of the floor. Not a sound came from anywhere else in his home.

He looked around momentarily at the walls. There were posters. There were medals. There were trophies, patches, sweaters, and athletic equipment.

He soaked it all in for another moment longer before he finally snapped.

He screamed in anger and went right for the shelf that held all of his awards. He brought his fists down in an axe-handle type position, breaking the shelf into two pieces. Trophies and picture frames went crashing to the floor in a loud manner. He picked up trophies and bent them out of shape, snapped them into pieces, and threw some against the walls.

He screamed again. This time, he went at all of the posters on his walls. He ripped them all down, even going as far as biting a piece out of one and spitting it back out on the floor.

He threw his letterman's jacket out in the hall; he tore up his practice shirts and threw them out the door as well. He wanted every last reminder of wrestling and school gone and destroyed. He couldn't think or see straight. He only saw red; anger and madness, uncontrollable rage.

He grabbed at a stack of newspaper clippings, photo albums and his year books. Page after page he tore out and threw to the ground. Using two hands at a time, he ripped and tore at paper until he had paper cuts on his fingers. He stomped angrily all over the books, until his leg finally slipped out from underneath of him and he landed hard on the floor, amongst his mess.

The house was quiet once more, only the sounds of his labored breathing were heard. He looked around the mess of his bedroom and swallowed hard. He looked down at his hands and the year book pages that were clutched between his fingers. Slowly, he opened up the paper that was in his hand and looked at it.

There were faces. So many faces lined up on the paper.

One face stood out. It was of a girl. She had long dark hair hanging over her face and a frown stretched across her features. What stood out the most was how sad she was. Her expression was so pained that it looked as though she knew exactly what he had just done and how hurt he felt.

Allison.

He tossed the page beside him and just broke down. He was sick of hiding his emotions. He needed to let it all out. He sobbed and sobbed on the floor of his bedroom like a baby. He looked across the floor from where he laid, the picture still staring at him like a ghost.

He hoped to god that things would be better. He always knew that people got what they deserved, and after what he did to Ben and Larry, he was getting what he deserved by getting kicked off of the wrestling team. His whole future had crashed down before him and for once he was scared shitless because it wasn't so god damned predictable anymore.

He stared back at the picture and reached out for it. He took a deep breath as he stared at it and set it back down on the floor.

He wanted to start over.

He didn't want to be plagued by the anger and hate that over took him. For once in his life he just wanted to be a normal kid - even if that meant that he was dazed, confused, or scared. He wanted to go to school Monday and not be a bully...or a jock...or a criminal. He just wanted to go and be Andrew Clark; to start all over again and put all the pain and hurt behind him.

He knew he wouldn't be alone. He knew that it would be a long hard haul to get there, but he was dead set on getting there...wherever there was.

Hopefully, things would finally start to look up. He had one last shred of hope left that they would.

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to push that button down there and leave me a review! 


End file.
